De l'ordre des minipousses
by Yami Aku
Summary: Défi d'Umbre77. Suite à une confrontation, Draco et Harry se retrouvent rétrécis à la taille d'une prune. Sauront-ils s'associer pour s'en sortir? Surtout que Poudlard est vaste pour de si petites personnes.
1. Prologue

**De l'ordre des minipousses.**

**Base** : Harry Potter plus défis d'Umbre 77.

**Genre** : _Slash Yaoi HPDM_, oui, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Par contre j'ai d'autres idées de couples, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop. Un peu _d'angoisse_ et puis de _l'aventure_ et de la _romance_, ouais.

**Notes de l'auteur barge** : Je  relève le défi de **Umbre77**, trop sympathique et donnant plein d'idées. En espérant que ça te plaira Umbre parce que n'ayant pas ton talent, j'essaye de faire quelque chose qui te fera plaisir comme tu le fais pour nous en écrivant ces somptueuses histoires.

**Disclamers** : Les persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette histoire non plus. Par contre sa rédaction et ce qui en découle si.

**Attention** : Cette histoire sera updaté une fois par mois, oui, une seule fois, vous aurez donc un chapitre le 2 ou 3 de chaque mois. Comme j'ai déjà des chapitres d'avance et qu'elle traîne depuis un moment au fond de notre dossier, je préfère poster car elle est la seule ffic dont l'update sera assurée. Chaque chapitre passe d'ailleurs dans les mains de Umbre77 avant d'être posté.

Pour prendre connaissance de ce qui concerne mes ffics avec ce début d'année qui commence, vous pouvez passer sur mon blog dont le lien est donné dans ma bio, ça vous évitera de poser des questions. Une note a été mise pour tout vous expliquer.

**Miffi** à Lily.B et Louvegrise pour leur relecture et à Umbre77 pour son avis sur le chapitre.

**Résumé du défi** : Suite à une confrontation musclée dans les couloirs, Draco et Harry se retrouvent rétrécis à la modeste taille d'une prune! Sauront-ils s'associer pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et survivre dans un Poudlard plus gigantesque que jamais?

**Prologue **

** Ou quand la haine grise les cœurs. **

Le monde sorcier était en guerre depuis combien de temps? Ça avait été officiellement annoncé par le Ministre C.Fudge, cela allait faire un peu plus d'un an, sachant que dans l'ombre cela durait depuis plus longtemps. L'Ordre du Phénix était reconnu légalement, était très actif et comptait un nombre important de membres.

Les affrontements entre Mangemorts et Aurors augmentaient, mais restaient tout de même éparses, à savoir qu'il ne fallait pas non plus perdre des unités d'hommes inutilement. Seulement même si la guerre faisait rage, un établissement restait hors d'atteinte des sorts et autres menaces.

Poudlard, école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, protégée par de nombreux sortilèges de protection et dirigée par celui qui était considéré comme l'un des plus grands mages de tous les temps. La mort ne parvenait donc pas aux portes de l'école qui continuait sa vie en essayant d'oublier un moment ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la grille.

Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde espérait…

- Potter, tu vas crever pour ce que tu viens de faire ! 

La voix résonna dans tout le couloir, les tableaux, qui assistaient à la scène, restaient assez perplexes, se demandant ce qui allait se passer et pourquoi on venait de hurler ? 

- Ah ouais et que vas-tu me faire Malfoy ?

La voix, cette fois-ci, était taquine, on sentait que la personne se moquait allégrement de son vis-à-vis.

- Ce que je vais te faire Potter, tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

Le jeune homme releva sa baguette, il voulu lancer un sort mais quelqu'un lui bloqua le bras, c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de cette même teinte portant une lueur implorante.

- Draco, arrête et laisse tomber.

- Fiche-moi la paix Pansy, il m'a cherché et il va me trouver.

- Mais Draco…

Il fit un mouvement rapide et la jeune fille fut obligée de lâcher prise, elle fut rattrapée in extremis par un jeune homme au visage doux, aux yeux normalement rieurs bleu nuit mais qui en ce moment même était plutôt froid et sérieux. 

- Ca va aller Pansy ?

- Oui, mais il faut arrêter Draco.

Il  hocha la tête puis alla s'interposer entre son ami et le Gryffondor, seulement, la querelle s'amplifia de nouveau mais cette fois, cela vint de l'autre côté.

- Allons Malfoy, je n'ai pas peur de toi, surtout quand on voit ton petit jeu.

- Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire Potter ! Siffla le Serpentard.

- Oh mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt vu que ça t'est destiné, seulement, je me disais juste que je trouvais ça bas de faire croire que tes amis te retiennent pour éviter de montrer que tu n'as pas de couilles.

Le brun sourit à la fin de sa phrase, elle avait touché son but et le blond en face de lui était de plus en plus en colère.

- Je vais le tuer !

Draco se rua sur Harry alors que Blaise le tenait par le bras et de l'autre côté, Ron tentait de calmer le jeu en demandant à son meilleur ami de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque pour retrouver Hermione car ils étaient déjà en retard. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner, Hermione allait les tuer, c'était sûr, surtout lorsqu'elle apprendrait que c'était parce qu'Harry s'était une fois de plus mis en colère contre Draco Malfoy.

- Viens, je t'attends espèce de sale fouine.

- Mais je ne vais pas te faire attendre balafré.

Le blond fit un mouvement vif du bras et Blaise fut obligé de la lâcher, Harry de l'autre côté fit de même avec Ron qui tombait le cul au sol, gémissant avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête et de voir les deux garçons se ruer l'un sur l'autre. Le poing de Draco arriva dans la mâchoire d'Harry alors que le genou du brun arrivait dans le ventre du blond. 

Ils reculèrent de concert pour masser l'endroit endolori et repartirent dans un nouvel assaut mais ne purent échanger que quelques coups car Blaise et Ron s'étaient interposés en en attrapant chacun un par le dessous des aisselles, la chance étant que l'un comme l'autre, ils faisaient une bonne tête de plus que leur camarade.

- C'est pas bientôt fini, merde, vous n'êtes plus des gamins. Hurla Ron.

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Weasley, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

Harry et Draco ne firent pas attention à ce que disaient leurs amis, continuant de se darder du regard, si celui-ci avait d'ailleurs pu tuer, cela aurait été fait depuis longtemps, pour le bien de tout le monde sûrement, car ils ne devraient plus supporter cette guérilla constante entre eux deux.

- Attends qu'il me lâche et ça va être ta fête.

- Je t'aurai fait griller avant le lionceau.

Harry fit un pas en avant mais Ron le retint fermement, à partir de quoi ce stupide combat avait-il commencer ? Il ne savait même pas. Il avait fallu que ces deux-là se rencontrent pour s'insulter et vouloir se ruer l'un sur l'autre afin de s'entre massacrer. C'était comme ça depuis un moment, depuis le début de l'année d'ailleurs.

Leur septième année venait de commencer et la lutte entre les deux garçons avait débuté aussi. L'année d'avant s'était pourtant à peu près bien passée si on oubliait le fait que Voldemort était devenu plus fort, qu'il avait fait évader la moitié des prisonniers d'Azkaban, qu'Harry avait été pendant trois mois en dépression à cause de la mort de Sirius Black mais qu'il avait quand même remonté la pente d'une drôle de façon, oui, très drôle, il était devenu plus sérieux et s'entraînait souvent le soir, il ne parlait plus beaucoup et semblait avoir pratiquement perdu sa naïveté d'autrefois, celle qui le caractérisait si bien.

On parlait beaucoup de lui, il était beau, son corps s'était bien musclé, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que personne n'arrivait à déchiffrer et il parlait avec un certain détachement.

Ron avait eu du mal à reconnaître son meilleur ami après son passage chez les Dursley pendant deux mois, deux longs mois où il n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir, ordre de Dumbledore. Seulement pendant ce temps, il s'en était effroyablement voulu de n'avoir rien pu faire pour aider les gens qui étaient passés de l'autre côté de la rive à cause de Voldemort.

C'est pour cela, qu'à présent, il était en train de retenir Harry pour que celui-ci ne fasse pas un  nouvel aller-retour à l'infirmerie accompagné de Malfoy sur qui il remettait toute sa haine du moment.

Il se demandait aussi ce qui avait bien pu changer le blond. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il était con, arrogant, c'était un serpentard et comble de tout, le fils d'un mangemort, futur mangemort lui-même. Mais jamais il n'avait été assez courageux pour se confronter en combat ainsi avec Harry, jamais. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière tout ça, et plus il se le demandait, plus il avait envie de le savoir.

Pendant que Ron rêvassait, Blaise faisait de même essayant de comprendre le pourquoi de l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Il savait que quelque chose de spécial s'était produit cet été, mais Draco n'avait pas voulu lui en parler. L'année dernière avec la libération des prisonniers d'Azkaban, Draco avait été soulagé de voir son père sortir de prison même si c'était pour être dans l'illégalité, il avait beaucoup étudié afin de battre Potter pour continuer à honorer sa famille, mais n'avait nullement réussi.

Seulement, cela ne l'avait pas plus démoralisé qu'à son habitude. C'était depuis la rentrée que quelque chose avait changé. Son comportement était bien trop agressif envers un certain brun, sa façon de se battre aussi, cherchant toujours le duel, le contact alors qu'avant, il ne se serait jamais approché de quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir le dessus sur lui.

Mais ce n'était plus le cas, il se laissait envahir par la colère et alors il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il voulait juste se défouler et il semblait que le meilleur punching-ball qu'il pouvait trouver était Harry Potter.

Pansy, qui était en retrait, regarda son ami retenir le petit prince et en face, Weasley faire de même avec Potter. Elle avait déjà envoyé Crabbe et Goyle chercher de l'aide, mais elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne viendrait pas tout de suite, après tout, c'était de Crabbe et Goyle dont on parlait. Ils avaient beau avoir grandi, ils n'avaient pas plus de cerveau qu'avant.

Passant sa langue sur sa lèvre pour l'humecter, elle regarda la scène et cria.

Blaise et Ron sursautèrent au cri mais n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Harry et Draco avaient réussi à bouger leur main et faire un petit mouvement. Lançant deux sorts différents consécutivement, ils se rencontrèrent à égale distance de l'un comme de l'autre, se mélangèrent et continuèrent leur course pour heurter de plein fouet l'un et l'autre des deux garçons.

Une fois le sort reçu, une épaisse fumée vert gris se répandit dans le couloir, enveloppant toutes les personnes s'y trouvant.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Fit la voix grave d'un professeur.

- Vous m'avez dit que Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy se battaient ici ? Demanda cette fois-ci une voix féminine assez dure.

- Oui professeurs.

Severus Snape et Minerva McGonagall regardèrent l'épaisse fumée se répandre encore un peu avant de complètement disparaître. Ils purent apercevoir deux garçons ainsi qu'une jeune fille assise dans le couloir.

- Mademoiselle Parkinson, Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Zabini, peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ?

La voix du professeur de Potions les fit les regarder vivement avant de reporter leur regard là où auraient dû se trouver deux personnes bien connues, mais justement, l'endroit se trouvait être vide.

- Par Salazar, c'est quoi ce délire ? Dit Blaise en tournant sur lui-même.

- Où est passé Harry ? S'étonna le rouquin.

Pansy avait adopté un air catastrophé, se mettant debout, elle se jeta sur les professeurs.

- Où est Draco ?

- Calmez-vous Mademoiselle Parkinson, il ne doit pas être bien loin.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible…elle tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche avant de revenir vers ses professeurs. Ils étaient là, juste là. Blaise et Weasley les tenaient, ils n'ont pas pu se volatiliser.

Devant l'air complètement affolée de la jeune fille, Minerva lui posa une main rassurante.

- On va les retrouver, mais si vous nous expliquiez plutôt ce qu'était cette fumée. Dit-elle prenant un air sérieux.

Ron et Blaise cessèrent de bouger à la demande, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment débuter l'explication. Severus voyant que tout ne bougeait pas reformula la question.

- Monsieur Crabbe et Monsieur Goyle sont venus nous prévenir que Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy avaient une discussion plutôt animée qu'en a-t-il découlé ?

- C'est ça le problème Professeur, nous ne le savons pas.

Blaise fit un grand geste las pour bien montrer son ignorance. Il n'avait pas compris du tout ce qui c'était passé et comment d'un coup, Draco avait disparu de son étreinte.

- Nous tentions de faire en sorte que Draco et Potter ne se tapent pas dessus mais ils ont lancé tous les deux un sort qui au lieu d'exploser en se rencontrant, se sont mélangés et pouf plus personne.

- Merci Monsieur Zabini pour se résumer plus qu'expressif. 

Blaise rougit quelque peu. Tout le monde le lui disait, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à parler avec les mains et donc à faire de grands gestes accompagnés de très sympathiques bruitages.

- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est tout. Maugréa-t-il.

- C'est vrai Professeur, et depuis l'épaisse fumée, Harry et Malfoy ont disparu.

Minerva regarda le rouquin, puis le jeune homme et finit sur la brunette qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne voyait pas trop comment ils avaient pu disparaître comme ça, surtout s'ils étaient retenus fermement. Et à la vue de la taille des deux garçons par rapport à leur ami, ils n'avaient aucune chance de pouvoir s'échapper comme ça, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en rende compte.

- Professeurs, il faut les retrouver. L'implora-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que nous allons les retrouver, il manquerait plus qu'ils s'entre tuent dans un coin de l'école. Grogna le maître des potions.

Le professeur de potions avait toujours son calme légendaire et son détachement de tout. Seulement, il n'avait pas tord, ils avaient intérêt à les retrouver avant qu'ils ne fassent une bêtise. Il y eut un tout petit silence, puis Severus regarda Blaise.

- Monsieur Zabini et Mademoiselle Parkinson, nous allons chercher par là, Minerva allez de ce côté avec Monsieur Weasley. Il faut les retrouver avant qu'ils ne détruisent une partie du château avec leurs bêtises.

Dans un mouvement de cape, le professeur quitta le couloir accompagné des deux Serpentards, les deux Gryffondors firent de même dans l'autre sens, bien déterminés à retrouver les deux portés disparus.

Aucun ne comprenait comment les deux garçons avaient pu disparaître, mais s'ils ne les retrouvaient pas, il allait falloir prévenir Dumbledore. Ces deux-là, de toute façon, commençaient à être un peu trop dangereux pour les élèves et leur haine un peu trop violente parfois.

Parcourant les couloirs, demandant de l'aide aux tableaux, le petit groupe se retrouva devant la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur. Rien, ils étaient introuvables. Ce n'était que le début des ennuis.

oOo

Il avait mal, tout son corps lui faisait souffrance et, il sentait le sol dans son dos. Il voulu se relever, mais sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il entendait des voix au loin, mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient horriblement. Il passa une main sur son visage pour essayer de voir s'il était toujours entier. Il gémit de douleur mais il semblait bien vivant.

Se relevant doucement, il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes sans les trouver. Jurant en continuant de chercher, il entendit un autre bruit étouffé qui provenait de quelques pas devant lui.  
Comment en était-il arrivé là, comment diable avait-il réussi ce coup-là ?

De l'autre côté, un gémissement se fit de nouveau entendre. Celui qui reprenait totalement conscience avait un mal de tête énorme et surtout, il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffes en chaleur. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux puis sur ses yeux, il se remémora le pourquoi du comment il était dans cet état.

Ils étaient face à face, Blaise le retenant, Weasley faisant de même avec Potter. Ils s'étaient toisés du regard, l'un comme l'autre, se laissant guider par la haine, ne pensant à rien d'autre que cette haine qui leur grisait le cœur, qui les rendait ivre. Il avait pu lire quelque chose dans les prunelles émeraude qui hantaient toutes ses nuits et dans lesquelles, il prenait un malin plaisir à voir briller cette lueur de colère, de haine.

Ils avaient échangé quelque chose et d'un mouvement commun ainsi que d'une même voix, le sort était parti. Quel sort avait-il lancé ? Il s'en souvenait plus, sa tête lui faisait tellement mal que ça l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, et puis on criait dans ses oreilles.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible...Ils étaient là, juste là. Blaise et Weasley les tenaient, ils n'ont pas pu se volatiliser.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? C'était Pansy qui parlait, pourquoi hurlait-elle comme ça ? Il avait envie de lui dire de se taire, mais rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son cohérent.

- On va les retrouver, mais si vous nous expliquiez plutôt ce qu'était cette fumée.

Le professeur McGonagall, ils étaient dans la merde, cette fois-ci, ils allaient vraiment être collés pour un long, très long moment. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle disait ces mots-là. Elle parlait d'une fumée, ça devait être celle qui était apparue lors du choc des sorts.

- Monsieur Crabbe et Monsieur Goyle sont venus nous prévenir que Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy avaient une discussion plutôt animée qu'en a-t-il découlé ?

- C'est ça le problème Professeur, nous ne le savons pas.

Ça pour être animée, elle l'avait été, mais pourquoi parlaient-ils comme s'ils n'étaient pas là ? Et ce mal de tête qui le prenait de plus en plus. Il entendit un gémissement en face de lui et voulu ouvrir les yeux mais, il n'y arrivait pas.

En face Harry ne comprenait pas non plus le pourquoi de la discussion, cherchant toujours ses lunettes, il continuait d'écouter sans comprendre.

- Nous tentions de faire en sorte que Draco et Potter ne se tapent pas dessus mais ils ont lancé tous les deux un sort qui au lieu d'exploser en se rencontrant, se sont mélangés et pouf plus personne.

- Merci Monsieur Zabini pour se résumer plus qu'expressif.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait cet abruti de Serpentard, il était bien là et son ouïe lui avait fait par que le blond devait être là aussi, alors pourquoi parlait-il comme s'ils avaient disparu ?

- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est tout.

- C'est vrai Professeur, et depuis l'épaisse fumée, Harry et Malfoy ont disparu.

Mais c'était pas vrai, même Ron affirmait qu'ils avaient disparu, ce n'était pas possible, quelque chose devait clocher et en plus de ça il ne trouvait pas ces pn de lunettes.

- Professeurs, il faut les retrouver.

- Bien sûr que nous allons les retrouver, il manquerait plus qu'ils s'entre tuent dans un coin de l'école.

Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Sa main heurta un objet qui ressemblait à ses lunettes, il les attrapa et les passa et là, il resta sous le choc.

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, sa tête le lançait toujours mais il voulait voir, pourquoi parlait-on de lui et de Potter alors qu'ils devaient être bien présents?

- Monsieur Zabini et Mademoiselle Parkinson, nous allons chercher par là, Minerva allez de ce côté avec Monsieur Weasley. Il faut les retrouver avant qu'ils ne détruisent une partie du château avec leurs bêtises.

Draco ouvrit les yeux pour crier qu'ils étaient là, mais à la place, tout ce qu'il put faire, c'est effectuer un geste rapide pour échapper à un objet énorme qui allait l'écraser. Il ouvrit de grands yeux une fois ça fait pour voir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

D'une voix commune, Harry et Draco poussèrent un énorme « merde ».

**A suivre…**

Voici donc le petit prologue de cette superbe histoire de Umbre. L'écrire sera vraiment une aventure intéressante, j'espère qu'elle le sera tout autant pour vous chers lecteurs.  

Alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis.

**Kisu**


	2. Chapter 1

**De l'ordre des minipousses.**

**Base** : Harry Potter plus défis d'Umbre 77.

**Genre** : _Slash Yaoi HPDM_, oui, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Par contre j'ai d'autres idées de couples, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop. Un peu _d'angoisse_ et puis de _l'aventure_ et de la _romance_, ouais.

**Notes de l'auteur barge** : Je  relève le défi de **Umbre77**, trop sympathique et donnant plein d'idées. En espérant que ça te plaira Umbre parce que n'ayant pas ton talent, j'essaye de faire quelque chose qui te fera plaisir comme tu le fais pour nous en écrivant ces somptueuses histoires.

**Disclamers** : Les persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette histoire non plus. Par contre sa rédaction et ce qui en découle si.

**Attention** : Cette histoire sera updaté une fois par mois, oui, une seule fois, vous aurez donc un chapitre le 2 ou 3 de chaque mois. Comme j'ai déjà des chapitres d'avance et qu'elle traîne depuis un moment au fond de notre dossier, je préfère poster car elle est la seule ffic dont l'update sera assurée. Chaque chapitre passe d'ailleurs dans les mains de Umbre77 avant d'être posté.

**Une nouvelle adresse de blog est donnée dans ma Bio pour suivre nos ffics.**

**Miffi** à Lily.B et Louvegrise pour leur relecture et à Umbre77 pour son avis sur le chapitre.

**_Miffi_****_ énormément aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews, et un miffi de plus à ceux a qui je n'a pas pu répondre pour cause de pas d'adresse, en tout cas, vos petits mots nous ont fait chaud au cœur. _**

**Résumé du défi** : Suite à une confrontation musclée dans les couloirs, Draco et Harry se retrouvent rétrécis à la modeste taille d'une prune! Sauront-ils s'associer pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et survivre dans un Poudlard plus gigantesque que jamais?

**Chapitre 1 **

**Ou**** quand on n'est pas plus haut qu'une prune. **

- Merde.

Ce mot résonna dans le couloir alors que les professeurs et élèves étaient partis à leur recherche. Un long silence s'installa pour répondre à leur supplique.

Draco n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, il avait manqué d'être écrasé par une chaussure ! Et pas n'importe laquelle, la chaussure de son professeur de potions, son directeur de maison, c'était du jamais vu. Il avait beau chaussé quelques pointures de plus que lui, il était normalement improbable qu'il manque de se faire écrabouiller de la sorte.

Son regard accrocha celui émeraude en face de lui, il était tout aussi surpris que lui. Il avait vu le blond se pousser pour manquer la semelle et puis, un géant passer pour rejoindre un autre qui ressemblait étrangement à Zabini, il avait tourné sur lui-même et était tombé, enfin, tombé ? Il avait vu le bas d'une robe de sorcier de classe moyenne qui appartenait, il en était sûr, à son meilleur ami.

C'était quoi ce délire ? Il avait encore tout son corps qui lui criait de ne pas bouger, sa tête qui le lançait et son instinct qui lui faisait savoir qu'il venait de faire une connerie aussi grosse que lui, ce qui en ce moment même était peu dire car il ne devait pas être bien grand.

Se mettant sur ses pieds, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas bien haut par rapport au sol, il ne l'avait jamais vu de si près et pouvait dire qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais le voir ainsi. Levant le bras, il vérifia que tout son corps fonctionnait normalement, il ne le faisait souffrir à présent que là où le blond avait frappé avant.

Se tournant d'ailleurs vers sa Némésis qu'il n'entendait plus, il  put voir que celui-ci était toujours au sol, le regard dans le vague, il devait tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Soupirant, il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche mais ne le trouva pas. Cherchant encore une fois, il laissa son regard parcourir l'endroit où il se trouvait mais ne vit rien, à part une vaste plaine grise fissurée à certains endroits.

En fait, ils étaient plus mal que ce qu'il ne pensait.

Draco reprit lentement ses esprits, après avoir vu Potter se relever pour regarder où il se trouvait, il n'avait pas réussi à effectuer le même geste. Il était encore surpris par tout ce qui se passait, il aurait dû se taire, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ses pulsions de haine prendre le dessus et partir comme le proposait Pansy, mais le problème c'est que c'était toujours comme ça.

Maintenant, il était trop tard, c'était lancé, la roue du destin avait encore une fois joué en sa défaveur. Frappant brutalement le sol, il maugréa avant de se lever pour regarder lui aussi où il se trouvait et essayer de faire du vide dans son esprit pour retrouver son calme légendaire de Malfoy qui l'avait bien quitté lors de sa confrontation contre un certain brun appartenant à la maison des rouge et or.

Reprenant donc son masque de froideur, il regarda son état, sa robe était encore bien mise, ses cheveux étaient toujours plaqués convenablement, sa cravate était bien nouée, tout était bien, sauf une chose, le sol ! Le sol était bien trop près. Il baissa la tête pour voir et fit un bond énorme en poussant un petit cri.

- Alors Malfoy, on crit comme une fille maintenant.

Draco lança un regard noir à Potter avant de regarder de nouveau la fissure, il était sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose bouger dedans, mais il n'allait pas faire plaisir à Potter en lui disant qu'il avait cru voir un truc gigoter qui lui avait fait peur.

- Ca te ferait trop plaisir.

Harry hocha la tête avant de continuer de chercher quelque chose sur le sol gris et froid.

- T'as perdu un objet important le balafré ?

- Ça te ferait bien plaisir mais oui, je cherchais ma baguette.

Draco releva un sourcil et porta sa main à sa robe, pas de baguette, lui non plus n'en avait plus. Où était-elle passée ? Tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, il ne la vit nulle part.

- A ce que je vois, tu n'en as plus non plus.

- On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher.

- Suffit de voir ta tête de demeuré pour voir que tu cherches quelque chose.

- Potter je…

Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot qu'Harry poussait une exclamation de surprise. Draco se tourna vers lui pour le voir courir vers un monticule qui était bien gros. Il s'approcha lui aussi mais la distance lui sembla bien grande tout d'un coup. Le brun était déjà arrivé au morceau de bois, car c'était un morceau de bois, il n'y avait pas de doute.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté pour toucher l'instrument, il la reconnaissait bien, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, c'était bien sa baguette. Mais par Merlin, elle était bien trop grande.

- C'est quoi ? Demanda Draco.

- Ma baguette.

- Comment ?

Draco avait fait un bond en arrière en apprenant la nouvelle, si c'était la baguette de Potter, alors la sienne devait être dans le même état, dans les parages elle aussi et comble de tout, inutilisable pour eux.

La baguette ici présente, devait bien faire leur taille en épaisseur mais elle était longue, très longue. C'était la merde, vraiment la grosse merde. Ils avaient rétréci, comment ? Sûrement le sort, mais là, ils étaient encore plus petits que ce qu'il pensait, c'était la catastrophe.

Harry lui restait pensif alors que l'esprit de Draco allait à cent à l'heure pour analyser tout ce qui se passait, il avait l'air calme en apparence mais en intérieur, c'était la panique, alors que justement, Harry lui, tentait de tout ranger.

Ils s'étaient battus.

Ils avaient lancé un sort en même temps.

Une épaisse fumée était apparue.

Les autres qui disaient qu'ils avaient disparu.

Le sol qui était bien près.

La baguette qui faisait le double de leur taille.

Oui, c'était la merde et personne pour voir qu'ils étaient bien là, mais qu'ils avaient relativement rétréci de plus d'un mètre soixante-dix.  
Ils étaient donc coincés dans ce couloir, ridiculement petits par rapport à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, sans magie et sans moyen de communiquer avec les autres.

- On est bien avancé. Soupira Draco en regardant la baguette.

- La faute à qui ? S'exclama Harry.

Draco fit volte-face vers le brun, qu'avait-il dit ? Il ne lui remettait tout de même pas tout sur le dos. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne toute part de responsabilité, ils avaient fauté l'un comme l'autre.

- Oh Potter, ne commence pas à m'accuser ou je ne réponds pas de mes actes.

- Mais je te l'ai déjà dit Malfoy, je n'ai pas peur d'un fils à papa qui dort dans les jupes de son Lord.

Là, ça avait été trop loin, Draco remonta sa manche et rapidement donna un bon coup de poing dans la figure du brun qui se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier. Il était hors de question qu'il fasse savourer à Malfoy sa douleur. Et comme il n'était pas homme à se laisser faire, il renvoya un coup à Draco.

Une mini-bagarre recommença donc entre eux deux, personne n'étant là pour les arrêter, personne pour leur dire de rentrer et de laisser tomber, personne pour s'interposer, personne. Ils étaient seuls dans ce couloir désert, mesurant un tout petit peu plus de trois centimètres de haut.

Ils tombèrent chacun sur les fesses en face l'un de l'autre, ils haletaient tous les deux mais s'étaient défoulés. Harry avait un hématome sur la joue droite et sa lèvre était en sang, de son côté, Draco avait une légère teinte bleutée qui prenait forme au niveau de l'œil et sa mâchoire lui faisait mal.

Se regardant un moment en silence, ils tournèrent vivement la tête à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Il était hors de question qu'ils admettent qu'ils étaient coupables l'un comme l'autre, même si intérieurement c'était déjà fait.

Le silence se réinstalla un moment, avant qu'un drôle de bruit ne les fasse sursauter : le sol tremblait légèrement et ils étaient sûrs que quelque chose allait arriver.

Harry debout scrutait l'horizon mais ne voyait pas grand-chose, Draco fit plus simple et monta sur la baguette pour avoir une meilleure vue.

- Par Salazar.

Harry le rejoignit sur la baguette et il put voir que quelqu'un approchait à grands pas, de là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas voir grand-chose de plus si ce n'est une robe noire et des chaussures. Plus cette personne avançait et plus le sol tremblait si bien qu'ils durent tous les deux se coucher sur la baguette pour tenir.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent et Harry releva la tête pour voir une main venir vers eux.

- Oh 'tain c'est pas la merde.

Il s'accrocha plus fortement qu'il put lorsqu'il sentit la première secousse, la seconde arriva aussitôt et rapidement la baguette ne fut plus au sol.

- Je me demande bien qui a pu laisser tomber sa baguette. Fit une voix un peu aiguë.

Elle la bougea pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une inscription puis autre chose attira son regard, elle se déplaça.

Draco et Harry se retinrent de crier, c'était pire que des montagnes russes, c'était certain. Draco commençait à avoir mal au cœur alors qu'Harry se tenait toujours fermement pour ne pas tomber. Soudain, plus rien ne bougea et la jeune fille regarda les deux baguettes qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Draco relâcha un peu sa prise pour soupirer, au moins sa baguette était en état aussi.

- Sophie ! Interpella quelqu'un.

La jeune fille se tourna rapidement et Draco glissa, ne s'étant pas retenu assez rapidement, il poussa un petit cri tout en continuant de descendre le long du morceau de bois. Harry entendant le cri du blond, se retourna pour voir que Malfoy se retenait difficilement au bout de la baguette, pendant dans le vide.

Le brun maugréa avant de se retourner rapidement et de glisser vers le blond qui tentait de garder son calme et de remonter, mais sans aide, il était mal barré.

- Sophie, tu as trouvé quoi ?

- Deux baguettes, quelqu'un a dû les laisser tomber.

- Fais voir.

La jeune fille lui montra la baguette d'Harry, et le blond, à la secousse, lâcha une main. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, mais intérieurement, il se promit de se venger de ces deux filles, foi de Malfoy, et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

- Malfoy, ne regarde surtout pas en bas.

Draco ancra son regard dans celui du brun, il était surpris de le voir là, puis il regarda vers le bas et blanchit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. S'il tombait de là, il était mort et on ne le retrouverait jamais, il se ferait dévorer par une fourmi ou alors écraser par un élève passant dans le couloir.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas regarder en bas abruti. Fit Harry en lui tendant la main. Attrape ma main au lieu de faire ton malin.

- Parce que tu crois que ça m'amuse de me balancer au bout de ta baguette.

- Tais-toi et attrape ma main.

Draco se mordit la lèvre, il fallait qu'il se fasse sauver par Harry Potter. C'était le comble de tout, il allait avoir une dette envers lui. Le malheur était vraiment là. Il tendit tout de même sa main mais avant qu'Harry ne la saisisse, la baguette bougea rapidement et Draco lâcha tout.

- Oh, on devrait les donner aux professeurs lors du repas, en attendant, Licia nous attend au dortoir.

- Bonne idée.

Draco ne sentit par le sol arriver, seulement sa main qui était enserrée dans une un peu plus grosse que la sienne et qui le tenait fermement. Il releva son visage pour tomber sur celui d'Harry qui le retenait fermement pour ne pas le laisser glisser, ne tenant sur la baguette qu'à l'aide de ses jambes qui étaient bien serrées autour.

- Bon fais un effort Malfoy, donne-moi ton autre main.

Draco n'hésita pas cette fois-ci et tendit sa main pour que l'autre d'Harry s'en saisisse, une fois bien tenu, ils furent surpris de sentir la baguette bouger de nouveau.

- Alors allons-y.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'ils se retrouvèrent écrasés l'un sur l'autre dans une poche sombre avec les baguettes. Draco tenta de se relever rapidement mais ce n'était pas très stable et la jeune fille s'était mise en marche et du coup il retomba sur le brun qui émit un grognement.

- Pousse ta main Malfoy !

Le blond rougit et la retira rapidement, ils étaient vraiment dans la merde et à présent il avait une dette. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir jouer au con. On ne le reprendrait plus à utiliser ce genre de magie pour se défouler.

Le pas se fit plus pressant et les deux garçons tentaient de bouger le moins possible afin de ne pas se retrouver dans une autre position encore plus compromettante que celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient déjà. C'est-à-dire, Harry allongé dans le fond de la poche, tentant de tenir écarté, par ses pieds, les deux baguettes et Draco couché sur lui, ayant placé sa tête au niveau de son cou pour qu'il ne voit pas ses joues aussi rouges que possible par leur proximité.

Le chemin se déroula donc comme ça pendant de longues minutes. Tous les deux ne souhaitaient plus qu'une chose, c'était enfin pouvoir retrouver le plancher des vaches, être petit n'était vraiment pas amusant, loin de là.

Et puis sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, les deux filles ralentirent pour donner un mot de passe et monter dans un passage, cela devint plus mouvementé, Harry et Draco durent se tenir l'un à l'autre pour ne pas trop bouger. Ce n'était vraiment pas agréable, de plus, les baguettes n'arrêtaient pas de leur cogner dessus.

- Même le portoloin est plus agréable. Maugréa Harry.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Potter.

Harry leva un sourcil à la phrase du blond mais ne dit rien, sentant que celui-ci se retenait plus fort à lui, alors que les deux filles devaient descendre du petit tunnel menant à leur salle commune.

- Vous voilà enfin, venez.

Et c'était reparti, cette fois ce fut l'escalier, ils en étaient sûrs, c'était un escalier, le mouvement des jambes qui venaient cogner dans la poche le leur assurait.

- J'ai le mal de poche. Gémit Draco. 

- Evite sur moi Malfoy.

Mais Draco ne répondit rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux pour ne plus penser à l'étrange « tangage» auquel il était victime. Il y eut un mouvement brusque et plus rien.

- Alors que voulais-tu nous montrer ?

La robe ne bougeait plus, ils étaient stables. Draco se releva rapidement en se tenant à la baguette, Harry fit de même, sentant tout d'un coup la chaleur quitter son corps. Draco lui avait tenu bien chaud durant tout le voyage et même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, il s'était senti tout de même bien.

- Il faut sortir de là ! Fit Draco reprenant petit à petit des couleurs.

- Je n'avais pas besoin de toi, Malfoy, pour le savoir.

- Dans ce cas Monsieur-je-sais-tout-et-je-sauve-tout-le-monde, on fait comment ?

Harry fit un sourire moqueur.

- Tout simplement, on va grimper sur les baguettes afin de voir où nous nous trouvons.

- Et …

- Après nous aviserons.

Harry plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tige et commença à grimper en s'aidant de ses jambes, il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'exercices. Combien de fois avait-il dû monter dans un arbre pour éviter le foutu clébard de la tante Marge ? Combien de fois pour éviter Dudley et sa bande avait-il fait ça aussi ? 

Draco le regarda exécuter le geste à la parole. Il devait l'avouer, il avait de la facilité, lui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en escalade. Il attendit donc en bas que le brun lui dise ce qu'il voyait.

Harry arriva au bout de la baguette qui dépassait de la poche, il gémit en voyant où il se trouvait, la robe de sorcier était accrochée à une patère assez haute. Ils allaient devoir grimper jusqu'en haut du tissu puis descendre par le porte-manteau et encore là, il n'arrivait pas à voir où il se trouvait, quel dortoir c'était ? Les filles bien sûr, mais où ?

Il se laissa glisser pour tomber agilement sur ses jambes et regarda Draco.

- Nous allons devoir faire beaucoup d'escalade pour rejoindre le sol.

Draco étouffa un juron.

- Il faudrait mieux y aller tout de suite avant qu'on ne reparte dans l'autre sens.

- Et ne pourrions-nous tout simplement pas attendre qu'elle rende les baguettes à un professeur pour nous manifester à ce moment?

- Nous pourrions en effet, mais elle pourrait nous oublier et on pourrait finir écraser avant.

- Arg.

Draco ne rajouta rien de plus et Harry remonta le long de la baguette. Si jamais ils étaient assommés par la baguette, si jamais ils loupaient le moment de sortir, alors ils auraient encore plus de difficultés à quitter cet endroit. Il tourna la tête pour voir si le blond suivait bien et sortit de la poche en essayant de prendre une bonne prise sur le tissu.

Le serpentard grogna en se balançant agrippé à la robe, il ne lui manquait plus que les oreilles, la queue et les griffes et il serait une vraie petite souris. Essayant de ne pas tomber, il suivit Potter sans un mot, ne regardant surtout pas en bas pour ne pas avoir le vertige, déjà qu'il avait manqué de s'étaler comme une crêpe la dernière fois, il n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer de si tôt.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils escaladèrent la robe noire, ne prêtant pas grande attention à ce que disaient les jeunes filles, puis enfin ils regagnèrent quelque chose de plus dur : le portemanteau. Une fois debout sur la anse noire, ils se laissèrent glisser le long du tube de métal, puis continuèrent jusqu'à arriver au sol. Ça avait été plus simple que prévu.

Une fois enfin parterre, Draco se permit de soupirer alors qu'Harry regardait autour de lui pour voir où il se trouvait. C'était bien un dortoir et les murs étaient recouverts de photo de…arg.

- Ton fan-club Potter. Raya le blond.

Il y avait des photos de lui partout : volant sur son balai, marchant dans le couloir, à table en train de manger, en discussion avec ses amis.

- Et ce sont de gentilles petites Poufsouffles.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Oh Potter ne me dis pas que tu ne reconnais pas les couleurs de la maison de Poufsouffle.

Harry baissa la tête avant de la relever pour voir, et oui, les lits avaient bien la couleur de cette maison, bleu et jaune, ils avaient atterris donc à Poufsouffle, ils étaient bien barrés.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé Licia.

Des pas se firent entendre, Draco et Harry se déplacèrent rapidement avant de finir écraser sous la semelle. Ils la virent sortir les deux baguettes pour les montrer à son amie.

- Elle lui ressemble trop.

Elle eut l'air de la comparer avec un bout de papier, Draco hocha de la tête, ils avaient bien fait de sortir de la poche, sinon, ils le sentaient gros comme une maison, ils auraient fini écrasés par la brutalité avec laquelle la fille nommée Sophie les avait retirées.

- Ouais, elle lui ressemble de trop, tu penses que c'est bien la baguette d'Harry Potter.

- Aucun doute, regarde, c'est vraiment exactement la même.

- Ouaaaaaaa ! Trop fort. S'exclama l'une d'elles.

Harry passa une main lasse sur sa figure, c'était vraiment trop, derrière Draco arborait un petit sourire amusé par la manière dont les filles étaient en extase pour une simple baguette. Le brun fit volte-face vers le blond pour lui proposer d'y aller, seulement, il le trouva le visage un peu blanc.

- A votre avis, cette baguette-là est à qui ?

- Aucune idée, on devrait la ramener aux professeurs et l'autre et bien on la rend directement à Harry, je suis sûre qu'il sera trop heureux.

- Gyaaaaa, j'imagine de trop.

Draco soupira en les voyant remettre les baguettes dans la poche, puis les filles attrapèrent leurs capes et quittèrent la chambre la refermant pour leur plus grand malheur.

- Et voilà, on n'est pas dans la merde.

Draco se laissa tomber assis au sol, il avait mal aux jambes et tout ce qui leur arrivait dessus n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ce soir. Une horloge sonna les sept heures, signe que c'était l'heure du repas, ils avaient passé autant de temps à traverser les couloirs et à tenter de sortir de la robe, et bien, tout était véritablement plus grand.

Une heure, ça faisait une bonne heure qu'ils étaient dans cet état, Harry soupira avant de se laisser lui aussi tomber sur le sol. Il regarda autour de lui, sortir ce soir serait tenter le diable, et il était hors de question qu'ils essayent de faire savoir leur position aux jeunes filles, ils ne voulaient même pas imaginer ce qu'elles leur feraient subir.

Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, puis il se releva.

- Nous devrions trouver un endroit pour la nuit ici.

Draco releva la tête vers le brun, avait-il bien entendu ? Potter lui disait qu'ils allaient passer la nuit ici, dans la chambre de ces filles. Plutôt crever.

- Hors de question.

- Ecoute Malfoy, nous n'avons vraiment pas le choix, il est déjà sept heures, nous ne rejoindrons jamais la grande salle, quand bien même arriverions nous à sortir de cette pièce, nous mettrions des heures. Non, mieux vaut nous reposer ce soir, et demain matin, nous partirons.

Draco sembla étudier les dires du brun. Il n'avait pas tord, ils allaient mettre un temps fou rien que pour quitter la pièce, ensuite il fallait sortir de la salle commune et traverser tout le château, car les Poufsouffles ne vivaient pas tout près de la grande salle. Mais après, en arrivant là, ils allaient devoir faire savoir leur présence, hum, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée, il fallait autre chose.

Il continua de réfléchir, alors qu'Harry lui observait la chambre, cette pièce était assez grande et ressemblait à un dortoir normal, seulement, il était décoré version fille, ce qui n'était pas le mieux. Il vit le bureau et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il pouvait y trouver. Avançant d'un bon pas vers la chaise, il vit qu'il ne pourrait pas atteindre son but par là. Tournant la tête, il avisa d'une écharpe qui pendait le long du bureau.

Souriant, il escalada le tissu pour se retrouver sur la plate-forme, de là, il avait une très bonne vue, enfin bonne, oui sur l'ensemble de la pièce et non parce qu'il voyait à présent encore plus de photos de lui, un sourire vint naître plus franchement sur son visage et tenta d'appeler son compagnon de galère.

- MALFOY !

Draco ne répondit pas, encore dans ses pensées, et puis le brun n'était pas si près. Mettant ses mains sur les hanches, il regarda ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaite qu'il le rejoigne ? Il chercha un moment, puis avisa un porte-plume. Il se mit derrière et commença à le pousser, d'abord il eut du mal mais petit à petit il arriva au bord du bureau. Il n'y avait pas à dire, être petit n'aidait pas, surtout lorsque le truc que vous tentez de pousser fait plus que votre taille.

Il arriva enfin au bord et le pot d'encre s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol ce qui fit sursauter le blond et se tourner vers le bureau. Il soupira et alla voir ce qui se passait.

- Malfoy, monte.

Draco grogna et avisa de l'écharpe avant de tenter une escalade pour arriver sur le bureau. Après s'être débattu un bon moment avec le tissu - ne surtout pas regarder en bas - il posa pied à terre pour voir ce que Potter lui voulait. Le brun fixait une affiche avec un demi-sourire, Draco au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait blêmit. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il ferma les yeux, inspira puis les rouvrit. Et si, c'était vrai.

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Ah non, moi je trouve ça très bien cadré.

- Potter ne commence pas.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit, j'admire juste le travail.

Draco détourna le regard de la photo, celle-ci avait été prise l'année dernière, lors de la finale de la coupe de Quidditch, encore une fois, les Gryffondors l'avaient remportée et là, l'image montrait Harry triomphant avec le vif d'or, Draco à ses côtés en train de râler. Ouais, si on voulait, le cadre était bien fait. Alors qu'Harry contemplait encore cette affiche, Draco partit explorer le bureau, il regarda un peu partout, et ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce lieu inquiétant. Après tout, il n'était guère plus haut qu'une prune et même les plumes ainsi que les rouleaux de parchemin étaient plus grands que lui. De quoi vraiment faire peur.

Il avisa d'un endroit reculé sur le bureau où se trouvait un porte-photo, encore une de Potter d'ailleurs, il n'allait pas pouvoir passer la nuit, c'était pas possible. 

- Va falloir trouver un endroit où dormir. Fit Harry en apparaissant, pas loin de lui.

- Hum et comment on fait pour quitter cette pièce demain ?

- On avisera.

Harry sembla chercher quelque chose puis sourit. Draco le regarda faire. Il le vit partir vers le petit meuble qui était posé sur le bureau, celui-ci était juste assez surélevé pour leur laisser la place de se glisser en dessous. Enfin, c'était même plus haut.

- Ça va être parfait.

- Si tu le dis Potter.

Draco regarda l'endroit en plissant le nez, c'était couvert de poussière, il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de le faire constater qu'il éternua, une fois, deux fois, et une troisième fois. Harry se retourna vers le blond qui déguerpissait de l'endroit aussi rapidement que possible pour continuer d'éternuer plus loin.

La poussière, une chose que Draco détestait par-dessus tout, il y était allergique depuis tout petit, comme le pollen au printemps. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Eternuant une nouvelle fois, il maudit les filles pour ne pas faire le ménage de temps en temps. Et en plus de ça, à cause d'elle, Potter savait l'un de ses points faibles, gros point faible même.

Il se laissa tomber assis pour continuer d'éternuer, c'était vraiment énervant d'être comme ça.

- Oh moins, je comprends pourquoi tu es tellement maniaque.

- C'est bon pas la peine de te moquer.

- Mais je ne me moque pas Malfoy.

Draco releva son visage pour tomber sur celui sérieux du Gryffondor, il le rebaissa tout de suite pour éternuer une nouvelle fois.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- De quoi ?

- D'être comme ça.

- Ça doit sûrement être le changement de taille.

Draco hocha de la tête avant d'éternuer une nouvelle fois et de s'allonger. C'était enfin passé, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ça ne se renouvellerait plus. Il ne fit donc pas attention à Harry qui continuait sa vadrouille sur le bureau, poussant deci-delà, quelques objets avant d'émettre un petit cri de triomphe. Draco se releva pour voir ce qui se passait et vit le brun perdu dans une espèce de petite boîte rose ouverte au milieu. Enfin petite boîte rose, encore une fois il avait parlé trop vite ; c'était une énorme boîte rose avec des petits cœurs bleus, c'était vraiment à vomir.

Il se releva et s'approcha du Gryffondor pour voir ce que c'était, il escalada rapidement l'objet en carton pour voir le trou au centre.

- Ça fera l'affaire, c'est une boîte à mouchoirs moldue.

- Une boîte à mouchoirs moldue ?

- Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est presque vide.

Il se laissa tomber dans le trou et ressortit aussi vite.

- Ce sera parfait pour cette nuit, y a assez d'espace pour qu'on ne soit pas trop serré.

Le blond hocha la tête avant de se retourner rapidement vers la porte, on venait par là. Harry se laissa de nouveau tomber dans la boîte et Draco se dépêcha d'aller se cacher derrière un pot à crayons de couleur. La porte s'ouvrit et les cinq jeunes filles entrèrent, oui cinq, elles discutaient activement d'un sujet qui attira tout de suite leur attention.

- C'était bizarre, Harry n'était pas à sa table.

- Oui, on n'a même pas pu lui rendre sa baguette. Tu parles, mais c'est le directeur qui a été surpris.

- Tu m'étonnes, qu'on retrouve la baguette d'Harry Potter dans un couloir et que celui-ci ne se présente justement pas à sa table, c'est plutôt bizarre.

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel les filles se changèrent, Draco se colla dos au pot de crayons, elles devaient être en deuxième année voire troisième. Le temps passa et les filles s'installèrent sur le lit une fois en pyjama.

- Alors pour le devoir de demain on fait comment ?

- Oh le devoir de potions, suffit de pomper ce qui est écrit sur ce livre-là et puis voilà, c'est un élève de sixième année qui me l'a filé, y a tout dedans.

- Ouaaaa trop cool, t'es la meilleure Danielle.

Draco soupira, la jeunesse de Poudlard était vraiment misérable.

- Attendez je vais chercher mon encre.

Il y eut un bruit de pas, puis un court silence et enfin une voix.

- Vous savez pourquoi il est au sol ?

- Non. Mais laisse tomber Sophie et viens plutôt.

- Ouais.

Le bruit de pas se refit et enfin, Draco n'entendit plus que les plumes gratter sur les feuilles. Il passa la tête hors de sa cachette et voyant qu'elles étaient toutes en train de regarder le livre, il se dépêcha de rejoindre Potter dans la boîte en carton. Il se laissa tomber sur le tas de mouchoirs en lâchant un bruit étouffé.

- Et bien, j'étais en train de me dire que tu avais pris racine.

- Ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé.

- Sûrement. Bon allez moi je dors.

Harry se tourna sur le côté, après tout, demain, ils auraient sûrement une dure journée. Draco se plaça à l'autre bout de la boîte en carton et se recouvrit d'un des mouchoirs. Soupirant, il se laissa partir dans les bras de Morphée malgré le bruit que faisaient les filles dans la chambre.

Etre pas plus haut qu'une prune était plutôt dur.

oOo

Ce soir, la grande salle était plutôt bruyante, en fait, elle l'était toujours. Les élèves parlaient à voix haute, tentaient par tous les moyens de se faire entendre et s'empiffraient de tout ce qui passait devant leur nez. Ce qui était plutôt normal avec la nourriture qu'on leur présentait.

Mais ce soir, un groupe de personnes n'était pas dans cet état. À la table des Serpentards, on notait l'absence du prince et l'air un peu abattu de ses quatre amis. Pansy Parkinson picorait comme un oiseau, Blaise Zabini n'avait pas encore touché à son jus de citrouille alors que tout le monde savait qu'il en raffolait et Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas mangé la gelée de groseilles qui trônait devant eux.

De l'autre côté, à la table des Gryffondors, il manquait le survivant, Ron Weasley parlait avec Seamus Finnigan sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait, si bien que l'Irlandais dut le reprendre plusieurs fois pour avoir la suite de ce qu'il disait, de l'autre côté, Hermione Granger qui avait été mise dans la confidence, jouait avec sa purée sans la manger.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec ces deux tables-là, mais tout le monde savait que de toute manière, lorsqu'Harry ou Draco étaient absents, c'est qu'il y avait eu incident et ils devaient sûrement se trouver à l'infirmerie.

Lors de la fin du repas, un groupe quitta les lieux en dernier, ceux-ci attendaient les professeurs qui avaient eu la visite de trois jeunes filles.

Hermione posa donc la question muette afin de savoir ce qui c'était passé. Ce fut le directeur qui lui répondit.

- Trois jeunes filles de Poufsouffle ont trouvé leurs baguettes au même endroit où ils ont disparu.

- Mais dans ce cas, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je n'ai pas réponse à tout Mademoiselle Parkinson, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que la combinaison des deux sorts a dû entraîner un effet secondaire, mais ne connaissant pas les sorts utilisés, je ne peux pas vous être d'un grand secours, mais il nous faut continuer de chercher.

Il y eut un court silence avant que le directeur ne reprenne.

- Seulement ce dont nous avons parlé dans le bureau reste d'actualité, tant que nous ne les avons pas retrouvés, ils sont à l'infirmerie, cela nous évitera ainsi bon nombre de problème.

- Merci monsieur. Firent les élèves avant de quitter la grande salle.

Faisant la moitié du chemin ensemble sans un bruit, ils se quittèrent au niveau de l'entrée, les uns pour partir vers la droite, les autres vers la gauche.

Hermione et Ron étaient complètement dans leurs pensées, si bien qu'ils ne firent pas attention que tout le monde, dans la salle commune, les attendait, enfin, les élèves de septième année ainsi que Ginny.

- Comment va Harry ? Demanda la rouquine inquiète.

- A l'infirmerie, sa confrontation avec Malfoy cette après-midi n'a pas été très tendre. Répondit rapidement Ron.

- Vraiment, ce sale petit connard prétentieux. Fit Seamus en levant le poing en l'air.

- C'est bon Seam', si on allait se coucher maintenant. Fit Hermione d'un ton clair, elle n'était pas préfète-en-chef pour rien.

Tout le monde quitta donc la salle pour rejoindre son dortoir, Hermione fit de même pour sa chambre en soupirant. Elle allait faire attention pendant sa ronde avec le préfet des Serdaigles.

De l'autre côté, Pansy, Blaise, Vincent et Grégory eurent le droit à la même chose dans leur salle commune, que le petit prince soit absent un soir n'était pas normal. La préfète leur expliqua qu'il était à l'infirmerie pour cause de bagarre avec Harry Potter. Tout le monde maugréa contre ces foutus Gryffondors et les amis du blond purent être sûrs que dans moins de trois heures, Lucius Malfoy serait au courant que son fils s'était battu et avait fini à l'infirmerie.

Marchant d'un bon pas, Minerva, Albus et Severus rejoignirent l'infirmerie, ils devaient toucher quelques mots à Pomfresh pour le futur de ce qui allait se passer. Ils passèrent donc les portes de l'infirmerie pour tomber sur l'infirmière qui rangeait quelques onguents dans un placard.

- Pompom.

- Oui Albus que me voulez vous ?

- Vous mettre dans la confidence.

Le vieil homme raconta alors l'histoire à l'infirmière et celle-ci hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris les consignes : dire qu'en effet Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy se trouvaient ici, mais que personne ne pouvaient les voir, qu'ils étaient dans une salle spéciale car particulièrement bien amochés.

- Que pensez-vous qu'ils leur soient arrivés ? Demanda Minerva en faisant la ronde accompagnée des deux hommes.

- Je ne saurais le dire précisément, ne connaissant pas, comme je l'ai dit aux amis de ces messieurs, la combinaison des sorts. Ils peuvent très bien se trouver dans le désert comme ici.

- En tout cas, si nous les retrouvons, je leur ferai passer l'envie de se battre entre ses murs. Siffla Severus.

Une main ferme se posa sur l'épaule du maître des potions.

- Du calme Severus, pour le moment, tentons de comprendre ce qui s'est passé et laissons faire le temps.

- Avons-nous le choix ? Fit Minerva.

- Aucunement. Répondit le directeur.

Les trois adultes continuèrent leur ronde, l'esprit toujours occupé par une seule chose, la disparition de Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malfoy.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà le premier vrai chapitre de cette folle épopée. En espérant que ce début vous a plu et que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

**Kisu**


	3. Chapter 2

**De l'ordre des minipousses.**

**Base** : Harry Potter plus défis d'Umbre 77.

**Genre** : _Slash Yaoi HPDM_, oui, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Par contre j'ai d'autres idées de couples, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop. Un peu _d'angoisse_ et puis de _l'aventure_ et de la _romance_, ouais.

**Notes de l' auteur barge** : Je relève le défi de **Umbre77**, trop sympathique et donnant plein d'idées. En espérant que ça te plaira Umbre parce que n'ayant pas ton talent, j'essaye de faire quelque chose qui te fera plaisir comme tu le fais pour nous en écrivant ces somptueuses histoires.

**Disclamers** : Les persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette histoire non plus. Par contre sa rédaction et ce qui en découle si.

**Une nouvelle adresse de blog est donnée dans ma Bio pour suivre nos ffics.**

**Miffi** à Lily.B et Louvegrise pour leur relecture et à Umbre77 pour son avis sur le chapitre.

**_Miffi_** **_énormément aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews, et un miffi de plus à ceux a qui je n'a pas pu répondre pour cause de pas d'adresse, en tout cas, vos petits mots me fait chaud au cœur. _**

**Résumé du défi** : Suite à une confrontation musclée dans les couloirs, Draco et Harry se retrouvent rétrécis à la modeste taille de... 3cm! Sauront-ils s'associer pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et survivre dans un Poudlard plus gigantesque que jamais?

**Chapitre 2 **

**Ou quand on tente le parcours du combattant. **

Ils dormaient bien sagement dans la boîte à mouchoirs, sans souci aucun si ce n'était le fait que les draps n'étaient pas très épais et que l'odeur laissait à désirer. Mais ils dormaient tout de même, insouciants de la journée qui les attendait le lendemain.

Tout portait à croire que tout se passait bien, il était dans un lit, il n'y avait pas de bruit, il faisait encore sombre. Il se retourna pour prendre une autre position, hum, que cela était agréable pour Draco Malfoy que de se prélasser dans un bon lit.

Aucun souvenir de la veille, juste un mauvais rêve, sûrement, de tout manière, jamais tout cela ne lui serait arrivé, au grand jamais. Rétrécir, être dans une chambre de Pouffsoufle, non, ce n'était pas possible.

Quelqu'un émit un petit bruit à ses côtés, Draco grogna un « Crabbe tais-toi », rien ne lui répondit d'autre qu'un soupir et un « Ron cesse de parler. »

Ron? Crabbe? Il fallut du temps aux deux garçons pour que ça monte dans leurs cerveaux embrumés. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas le temps de vraiment comprendre, qu'un bruit strident et une musique à s'en écraser la tête contre les murs, se firent entendre.

- Baissez le son par Salazar. Maugréa Draco alors que la musique devenait de plus en plus forte.

- Sophie va éteindre la radio.

- Nan toi.

- C'est ton tour.

- Je l'ai fait hier.

- C'est bon j'y vais.

Il y eut des bruits de pas rapides et la musique s'éteignit. Draco prit sa tête dans ses mains tentant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de dragons lui était passé sur la tête.

De son côté, Harry retirait ses mains de ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-on écouter de la musique aussi nulle ? Même leur réveil à eux faisait un son plus doux, mais c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne se réveillait jamais à l'heure ? Note à lui-même, une fois redevenu normal, songer à changer de réveil.

Pendant qu'il se faisait sa note, il se rendait véritablement compte, tout comme Draco, que tout cela n'était pas un rêve, mais bel et bien la réalité. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la boîte à mouchoirs, en plus de ça, dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle, filles, comble de chance, des fans de sa modeste personne que Malfoy lui avait bien fait remarquer. Ils avaient dû se rabattre sur cette boîte pour dormir car le blond avait des petits soucis d'allergie.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans cette boîte de mouchoirs, qu'ils étaient tout petit, et qu'en plus de ça, ils étaient privés de magie. C'était à se demander d'ailleurs si la chance jouerait un jour en leur faveur. Il fallait donc penser à la suite de l'histoire, il fallait trouver du secours.

Draco avait exactement la même pensée, trouver du secours, mais surtout pas les filles-là. Elles étaient tarées, déjà pour tapisser le mur de photos et posters d'Harry Potter, il fallait le faire, mais qu'en plus lui soit relégué au second plan, ce n'était pas normal.

Mais passé ça, la seconde chose la plus horrible, était qu'il avait pour seule autre compagnie, Harry Potter en chair et en os. Encore des photos pouvaient passer, il était vrai qu'il avait la classe sur un balai, qu'il savait le manier merveilleusement bien, que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il gagnait à chaque fois, mais ce n'était pas pareil. En chair et en os, c'était la pire chose au monde.

Revenant un moment en arrière, il effaça tout ce qu'il venait de dire avant de hocher la tête rapidement. Voilà, c'était fait, il était en train de devenir fou. Il ne l'avait pas encore massacré, ils avaient fait une sorte de trêve sans le dire, mais la trêve devrait bientôt expirée, parce que sinon, il allait craquer.

- Sortons.

Draco se tourna vers Harry pour répliquer, un « ne me donne pas d'ordre Potter », mais il était déjà en train de quitter la boîte, seulement, il ne disparut pas au dehors, mais se laissa plutôt tomber vers l'intérieur.

- Tu fais quoi là Potter...?

Draco n'eut pas le temps de lâcher quelque chose de sarcastique, qu'une main passait par l'ouverture pour tenter d'attraper un mouchoir. Harry se fit tout petit dans un coin alors que Draco tentait de disparaître dans la paroi tellement il était adossé contre.

Finalement, la main attrapa le tissu et se retira, les deux garçons soupirèrent.

- On a quoi en première heure les filles?

- Potions avec l'autre fou. Puis Métamorphose avec la siphonnée du bocal et enfin Soins aux créatures magiques avec le dangereux psychopathe des animaux.

Harry se retint de dire quelque chose pour Hagrid et Draco fit de même pour le professeur Snape. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'avaient vraiment aucun respect pensa Draco. Critiquer quelqu'un d'aussi sage et intelligent que Snape, tout de même.

Harry ré-escalada la paroi pour passer une tête hors, il se hissa et Draco suivit le mouvement. Une fois sur la boîte, ils purent voir que la chambre était vide, aussi vide que possible. Les filles avaient disparu, et la porte était fermée. Elles avaient dû partir pour la grande salle afin de manger et de continuer ensuite par le charmant planning qu'elles avaient.

Draco se laissa tomber, assis pour soupirer.

- Et bien Saint Potter, que faisons-nous?

- Je n'ai pas réponse à tout Malfoy.

- Oui je m'en doute, la science infuse ne t'a pas été offerte à la naissance, seulement, je me permets de demander à la personne censée sauver le monde d'un dangereux Lord Noir en puissance : qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait là, maintenant tout de suite contre une chambre de filles folles de lui, vide?

Harry se retint de répliquer quelque chose de cinglant et tourna la tête vivement vers la pièce, il ne laisserait pas Malfoy user de sa patience. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'énerver, mais vraiment pas. Ils avaient autre chose à penser que de se battre.

- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, il faut emprunter la porte.

- Oui, tout à fait Potter, la porte. Hum. As-tu fait le calcul simple, notre taille, celle de la porte, la poignée ? Je dirais que le problème ne se situe pas par comment sortir maintenant, mais comment atteindre la poignée ?

- Malfoy, tes grands discours, garde-les pour un autre moment et aide-moi plutôt à trouver de la corde.

Draco se releva et épousseta sa robe.

- De la corde?

- Oui du fil quoi.

Draco renifla avant de descendre de la boîte d'un geste sensuel et de partir de son côté du bureau afin de trouver une corde, enfin du fil, parce qu'une corde avec leur taille, c'était impossible.

Harry faisait le tour de sa partie de bureau, il avait bien une idée, mais c'était vraiment du domaine de l'abstraction pour eux, ils étaient ridiculement petits, il allait leur en falloir pour le faire. Surtout que Malfoy ne se laissait vraiment pas faire, vivement vraiment qu'ils puissent redevenir comme avant et qu'ils puissent lui écraser sa face de fouine contre un mur. Enfin pas trop non plus parce qu'il avait tout de même un beau visage. Bien qu'avec le magnifique oeil au beurre noir qu'il lui avait fait. Mais bon, ça lui donnait ce petit côté, plus rebelle.

Il hocha rapidement de la tête afin de partir lui aussi réellement à leur but premier : trouver du fil. Ils étaient dans une chambre de fille, ils finiraient bien par trouver quelque chose qui ferait usage de ça pour sortir. Alors, il continua son avancée quand quelqu'un poussa un petit cri triomphal.

Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre le blond qui avait poussé une trousse sur le côté et avait roulé par l'ouverture un rouleau de fil blanc, ainsi que des aiguilles.

- Une trousse à couture ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui Potter, une trousse à couture, que veux-tu, les filles d'aujourd'hui ont souvent ce genre de trucs sur elle, au cas où.

- Tu connais bien les filles.

Draco prit un air snob avant de regarder Harry de haut.

- Bien sûr, un Malfoy se doit de connaître la gente féminine, et puis je te rappelle, que Pansy est une fille.

Harry ne dit rien et haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était ami avec Hermione qu'il savait qu'elle avait une trousse de couture. En tout cas, maintenant, un premier pas était fait, ils avaient du fil.

Il tourna sur lui-même et avisa le pot à crayons, il alla se mettre derrière et tenta de le faire tomber.

- Malfoy si tu venais m'aider au lieu de rien faire.

- Potter si tu m'expliquais ce que tu voulais faire.

Harry soupira et laissa tomber le pot pour passer une tête afin d'être visible du blond qui se tenait droit, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Ce que je veux faire Malfoy, c'est faire tomber le pot à crayons moldu que tu vois ici même afin de prendre la paire de ciseaux. Tu vois le truc avec les deux espèces de trous. Pour ensuite couper le fil.

Draco releva la tête pour voir ce dont parlait Harry et vit en effet le truc blanc qui dépassait. Il contourna le pot et vint se mettre aux côtés du brun. Sans le moindre mot, ils poussèrent de concert mais le pot ne bougea pas. Harry regarda de haut en bas mais ne voyait pas du tout comment faire, ce fut Draco qui soupirant finit par dire.

- On est trop petit par rapport au pot, pour qu'il tombe, il faudrait que la poussée se fasse au niveau du haut.

Harry leva la tête pour regarder mais Draco continua.

- Il faut que quelqu'un pousse au niveau du haut Potter.

- J'avais compris ça Malfoy. Je cherchais juste comment faire. Et je pense qu'il va falloir que l'un de nous deux porte l'autre.

Draco tressaillit. Harry et lui se regardèrent l'un l'autre, Harry était un tout petit peu plus grand, de pas grand-chose, donc la taille ne servait à rien, seulement la carrure oui, Draco était bien plus frêle que lui de par sa constitution de noble. Harry sourit avant de s'accroupir.

- Si sa seigneurie veut bien se donner la peine de monter.

Draco renifla de dédain avant de monter sur ses épaules. Il s'accrocha vivement lorsque le brun se releva puis dès que tout fut stable, il tenta sans regarder le sol de se mettre debout.

- Tu me fais tomber Potter et je te jure que je te le ferai payer.

- Mais oui mais oui, débrouille-toi plutôt pour faire tomber ce pot.

Draco grogna puis regarda le haut du pot, il était bourré de crayons, soupirant, il tenta de pousser, mais ça ne marcha pas. Il renouvela la tentative, mais toujours rien.

- Malfoy pas que tu sois lourd mais dépêche.

- Potter, tu devrais être heureux de porter ma modeste personne, alors tais-toi.

Harry ne dit rien, Draco se mit à réfléchir un instant pour trouver une solution. D'un coup, Harry ne sentit plus le poids des deux pieds de Draco, il releva la tête pour voir que celui-ci était accroché à un crayon les deux pieds non plus sur ses épaules, mais sur le rebord du pot.

- Si je tombe, t'as intérêt à me rattraper.

Draco prit un peu d'élan et se jeta sur la paire de ciseaux de l'autre côté, fermant les yeux il attrapa l'une des poignées et se laissa pendre dans le vide. La force du lancer entraîna le pot et celui-ci commença à se basculer. Harry regarda le pot se mettre à tanguer puis se renverser et se mettre à rouler vers le bord pour s'arrêter avant de tomber à terre.

Il se rua dessus pour voir où se trouvait Malfoy. Il vit que le haut du pot était légèrement dans le vide et que beaucoup de crayons étaient à terre. Il se pencha un peu pour essayer de voir si Draco n'avait pas fini en crêpe. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta.

- On se croyait débarrasser de moi.

- L'espoir fait vivre.

Harry se tourna pour voir le blond, un peu déshabillé par ce qu'il venait de faire tenant derrière lui, la paire de ciseaux. Il haussa les épaules et aida le blond à tirer l'engin vers la bobine de fil.

- Bon on va couper un peu de fil pour nous, on ne sait jamais. Ensuite le seul moyen pour nous de sortir : c'est la serrure.

Draco sursauta et regarda directement la porte, la serrure, mais il était fou. Elle était à une hauteur impensable pour eux.

- Potter, pas que je doute de ta logique, mais tu as vu la hauteur de cette porte ?

- Oui.

- C'est trop haut pour nous.

- D'où la corde.

- Et tu veux faire quoi avec, un lasso ?

Le sourire qui vint naître sur ses lèvres ne plut pas du tout à Draco, il était fou, ça devait être ça.

- Pour le moment, coupons le fil.

Draco hocha la tête. Après beaucoup de tentatives, ils finirent par y arriver, Draco tenait le fil pendant qu'Harry tentait de couper. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, mais ils y arrivèrent et Draco se retrouva avec plusieurs mètres de fil entassés dans un coin. Il prépara un des tas de fil pour lui qu'il mit en travers de son corps pendant qu'Harry faisait de même.

Puis laissant le blond là, Harry partit chercher quelque chose de lourd, mais pas trop pour l'aider à faire son grappin pour le lancer. Arrivé à l'opposé de Draco, il entendit son ventre réclamer nourriture, ça allait faire combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas mangé? Longtemps, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de ça aussi. Draco était en train de ranger les fils qui leur serviraient de corde, alors lui, pouvait chercher un peu de nourriture. Il devait y en avoir sur le bureau, il y en avait toujours.

Sauf bien sûr si elles étaient au régime, ce qui serait bien leur veine.

Arpentant encore un peu le bureau, il releva la tête pour voir le haut de l'étagère qui était en fond. Un sourire vint naître sur son visage lorsqu'il découvrit le papier bleuté, bien connu pour envelopper de très bons gâteaux sorciers. Il les avait connus grâce à Ron qui avait toujours faim. Soupirant, il avança vers l'étagère et avisa d'un moyen pour monter. Un bloc-notes, un peu d'élan, de la force dans les bras, il devait pouvoir y arriver. Enfin il l'espérait, il en allait de sa vie.

Draco se demandait bien ce que fabriquait le brun, il l'avait laissé depuis un petit moment à présent. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, loin de là, après tout c'était son ennemi, mais c'était aussi la seule personne à être dans la merde avec lui. S'il était seul, sur qui pourrait-il passer ses nerfs?

Empilant un autre bout de fil sur un autre, il entendit un drôle de bruit. Il se leva pour aller voir, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose qu'il reçu quelque chose sur lui. Tombant en arrière sur le tas de fil, il poussa un petit cri pas très viril.

Ouvrant un oeil, il reconnut la touffe brune d'un certain garçon, il tenta de se relever un peu, mais ne put rien faire. D'une part, il était écrasé par un poids lourd du nom d'Harry Potter et de l'autre, ce crétin les avait fait tomber dans son beau tas de fil tout propre qui maintenant, n'était plus rien d'autre qu'un chantier. Ils étaient complètement emmêlés dedans, c'était vraiment de la chance.

- Potter, on peut savoir ce qui t'a pris d'un coup.

- J'y suis pour rien, j'ai glissé.

- Ah oui, glissé en te prenant pour un oiseau.

- Non en cherchant à manger.

Harry releva la tête pour tenter de montrer quelque chose à leur droite, Draco suivit son regard et remarqua qu'en effet il y avait un paquet de gâteaux un peu plus loin, dans un état, pas très, hum, bref, dans un état de miettes.

- Et tu as glissé.

- Oui, c'était en haut de l'étagère et c'était trop lourd pour moi, j'ai pas vu le rebord arriver c'est tout.

- On va dire que je te crois, en attendant, ça te gênerait de dégager de mon ventre.

Harry prit une légère teinte rouge avant de tenter de se relever. Mais ils étaient relativement coincés. Il continua tout de même et arriva à se mettre assis, Draco étouffa un petit cri.

- T'es vraiment pas léger Potter.

- C'est toi qui n'as pas d'abdos.

Draco n'ajouta rien, Harry se leva, se dépêtrant des fils autant qu'il le pouvait alors que Draco poussait des petits cris car le brun lui écrasait un coup une jambe, un autre coup le pied, la main. N'en pouvant plus, Il se releva à son tour, Harry étant dans un équilibre plus que précaire, tomba au sol, puis d'un mouvement de bras, Draco sortit du tas de fil tenant éloigné de lui ce qui devait leur servir de corde, laissant un Harry sur les fesses et recouvert de fils blancs.

Le blond le regardant ainsi ne put s'empêcher de rougir car l'image qui s'offrait à lui n'était pas vraiment ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Potter emmêlé dans des fils, Potter adorablement emmêlé même, c'était relativement mignon, surtout avec ce petit air d'enfant un peu confus.

Il se concentra sur autre chose et tomba sur le paquet de gâteaux, son ventre lui rappela qu'il n'avait rien dedans depuis un moment. Alors il s'en approcha et en prit un dans le sac, ils étaient plutôt gros, alors il le cassa comme il le put avant de se mettre à mordre dans le morceau qui faisait bien la moitié de son corps.

Cela faisait du bien de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Harry fut rapidement à ses côtés, mangeant lui aussi le gâteau, mais avec la faim, il y avait aussi la soif. Draco fit exactement la même chose qu'Harry, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Comment allons nous trouver à boire ? Questionna le brun.

- Je ne sais pas, il y a bien la salle de bain mais...

Harry se leva et repéra la porte entrouverte au fond de la salle.

- On a de la chance, la porte est encore ouverte.

- Et on fait comment pour boire?

- On avisera, allez suis-moi Malfoy.

Harry regarda la pendule puis coinça le rouleau de fil de manière à ce qu'il ne bouge pas. Prenant le bout, il se jeta rapidement dans le vide. Draco ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se ruer vers le bord pour voir le brun lui faire de grand signe. Il allait vraiment le tuer avant la fin. Prenant le fil, il descendit lentement du bureau sans regarder une seule fois en bas. Posant le pied sur la terre ferme, il avisa de la distance soudain lointaine de la porte de la salle de bain commune des filles.

Harry était déjà bien devant, pratiquement à mi-parcours, se mettant à courir pour le rejoindre, il remarqua que finalement, ce n'était pas si loin que ça. Ils passèrent la tête par la porte, histoire de ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec une fille d'une autre année qui n'aurait pas eu cours le matin, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle.

Le pavé au sol était vraiment près mais d'un très beau bleu écaillé. Ils avancèrent sans vraiment être très sûrs d'eux, après tout, c'était un lieu totalement inconnu pour eux. Ils arrivèrent au niveau des douches, Harry entra dans l'une d'elle et Draco suivit.

Autant utiliser le seul moyen qu'ils avaient pour recevoir de l'eau, car les lavabos seraient bien trop durs à escalader.

- On fait comment maintenant?

- Je vais aller allumer la douche, alors évite d'être en dessous.

Draco fit un bond sur le côté, alors qu'Harry était déjà parti grimper le long du tuyau qui menait au pommeau, s'arrêtant au niveau du robinet, il se laissa tomber dessus afin de le pousser. Il eut du mal mais finit par y arriver, mais le jet fut bien trop fort, rattrapant l'objet en métal, il le fit revenir vers lui avant de le stopper à une force convenable.

Redescendant par le même chemin, il vit que Draco avait carrément quitté la douche.

- Malfoy.

Le blond passa une tête trempée par la porte de la douche.

- Vas-y, tu peux rire, je ressemble plus à rien par ta faute, abruti.

Harry ne rit pas, mais plutôt retint un gémissement devant le corps du garçon : ses vêtements collaient à sa peau, ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son visage et partaient dans n'importe quel sens derrière. Le brun suivit une des gouttelettes jusqu'à la lèvre fine et rosée de son compagnon d'infortune. Il gémit de nouveau avant de détourner le regard.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre ta douche en premier.

- Tu crois que ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Harry passa rapidement en criant un « je vais faire le guet », avant de disparaître par la porte. Draco soupira et se débarrassa de ses vêtements trempés les mettant dans un coin pour qu'il puisse sécher, puis une fois nu, il laissa le jet le décrasser. Ça faisait du bien et en même temps, hydrater sa peau était quelque chose dont il avait vraiment besoin. Une fois cela fait, il resta debout comme un con, il n'avait pas de serviette pour s'essuyer, pas le problème qu'il allait remettre des vêtements trempés de toute manière, juste le fait que ce serait tout de même mieux de pouvoir remettre son boxer, seul rescapé de la douche forcé. Un réflexe de sauter rapidement sur le côté.

- Malfoy t'as fini.

- Euh...

- Tiens.

Draco tourna la tête pour voir une main tendue et un bout de tissu. Il se dépêcha d'attraper ses vêtements et de tirer un peu le tissu pour s'envelopper dedans. Il descendit la marche menant sur le sol de la salle de bain et vit Harry qui montait. Le brun avait dû se débrouiller pour attraper l'une des serviettes propres qu'avaient posées les elfes de maison. Se séchant rapidement, il renfila son boxer et attendit un peu assis au sol. Moins vite il remettrait ses vêtements, mieux ce serait.

Harry attrapa à son tour la serviette mise à sa disposition par les bons soins de Malfoy, il se rhabilla rapidement et rejoignit Draco qui était en train de se frotter les épaules et les bras parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment chaud. Harry soupira, il retira sa cape et la posa sur les épaules du blond, après tout c'était tout de même de sa faute.

- En espérant que ton ego n'aura pas de problème par le fait que cette cape porte l'insigne des Gryffondor.

Draco releva la tête vivement pour voir Harry partir vers la sortie. Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté avant de ramasser toutes ses affaires et de le rejoindre en courant. Il s'arrêta à ses côtés et murmura un merci. Harry hocha doucement la tête pour montrer que c'était bon, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage sachant que tous les deux étaient gênés du geste.

- On fait comment pour l'eau ? Demanda le blond alors qu'il commençait à parcourir la chambre.

- Il va nous falloir faire sans, et atteindre un endroit où nous en trouverons avant de mourir déshydrater.

Draco ne fut pas bien d'accord avec le choix du brun, soudain, il s'arrêta net.

- Je reviens.

Il partit dans le sens inverse avant même qu'Harry n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se demanda un moment ce qu'il était parti faire et se remit en marche vers le bureau. Arrivant à la corde, il entendit des pas derrière lui et vit arriver le blond essoufflé.

- On peut savoir ce que tu es allé faire ?

- Quelque chose.

Harry haussa des épaules avant de remonter par le fil, Draco suivit à son tour, ses vêtements étaient restés en bas, ça ne servait à rien de les monter. Une fois en haut, Harry arrachait un morceau du plastique entourant les gâteaux, avec une aiguille, il fit un trou de chaque côté et y passa un fil. Ainsi fait, il arriva à créer une sorte de petite pochette. Draco pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant le brun faire ça, il devait avouer qu'il savait se débrouiller.

- Voilà, on mettra tes vêtements dedans. Je vais en faire un autre pour mettre des provisions de gâteau. Tu peux couper des morceaux?

- Euh oui.

Draco partit faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé, il retirait ce qu'il avait pensé, Harry Potter, savait tout de même réfléchir. Une fois cela fait, il versa les morceaux dans un des petits sacs fait par le brun, et il en glissa quelques uns dans les poches de la robe de sorcier du rouge et or. Il rougit en se souvenant qu'il la portait mais hocha rapidement de la tête, la situation commençait à lui faire penser, à des choses pas très normales.

- Voilà, maintenant, je pense que nous allons pouvoir y aller.

Harry tenait à la main, la corde avec les trois trombones qui allaient les aider à partir, un sac pour mettre les vêtements qui se trouvaient au sol plus bas, et lui le sac de victuailles. Ils prirent donc les autres morceaux de fils servant de corde et descendirent, ils étaient parés. Harry mit les vêtements du blond dans le sac, et ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte. Arrivés là, Draco la regarda, ils étaient vraiment petits par rapport à elle. Ça allait être un vrai défi.

**A suivre...**

Alors ce petit chapitre ? Que de misère pour nos deux sorciers préférés. Enfin, en espérant que cela vous a plu.

**KISU**


	4. Chapter 3

**De l'ordre des minipousses.**

**Base** : Harry Potter plus défis d'Umbre 77.

**Genre** : _Slash Yaoi HPDM_, oui, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Par contre j'ai d'autres idées de couples, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop. Un peu _d'angoisse_ et puis de _l'aventure_ et de la _romance_, ouais.

**Notes de l'auteur barge** : Je relève le défi de **Umbre77**, trop sympathique et donnant plein d'idées. En espérant que ça te plaira Umbre parce que n'ayant pas ton talent, j'essaye de faire quelque chose qui te fera plaisir comme tu le fais pour nous en écrivant ces somptueuses histoires.

**Disclamers** : Les persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette histoire non plus. Par contre sa rédaction et ce qui en découle si.

**Une nouvelle adresse de blog est donnée dans ma Bio pour suivre nos ffics.**

**Miffi** à Lily.B et Louvegrise pour leur relecture et à Umbre77 pour son avis sur le chapitre.

**_Miffi_** **_énormément aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews, et un miffi de plus à ceux _****_à_****_ qui je n'a_****_i_****_ pas pu répondre pour cause de pas d'adresse, en tout cas, vos petits mots me fait chaud au cœur. _**

**Résumé du défi** : Suite à une confrontation musclée dans les couloirs, Draco et Harry se retrouvent rétrécis à la modeste taille de... 3cm! Sauront-ils s'associer pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et survivre dans un Poudlard plus gigantesque que jamais?

**Chapitre 3**

**Ou quand on tente par tous les moyens de quitter une maison. **

Ils étaient là, en bas de la porte, regardant le haut où se trouvait la poignée. Ils n'étaient pas arrivés. Draco soupira alors qu'Harry commençait à faire de drôles de gestes avec sa ficelle. Le blond se poussa rapidement de peur de se prendre un coup de trombone. Il aurait eu fière allure après.

Il regarda le brun faire et ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était quelque chose de voir Potter ainsi. Il se demandait où il avait bien put voir ce genre d'astuces. Le fil partit et le trombone atterrit peu en dessous de la cible. Le brun jura avant de tout rapatrier et de recommencer. Note qu'ils se firent tous les deux, demander à mettre les poignées moins hautes. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Au bout de la troisième fois, ce fut la bonne. Les trombones firent le tour de la poignée pour aller se bloquer convenablement. Harry tira deux coups secs pour être sûr que tout tenait et il commença à monter. Draco le regarda faire, pas rassuré du tout. Il s'approcha du fil et tira un petit peu dessus. C'était solide pour leur poids plume, mais c'était tout de même haut.

Fallait-il vraiment monter là-dessus ? C'était dangereux. Et puis, Potter avait juste eu de la chance pour son lancer. Si ça se trouvait, ça allait se défaire. Faire ce genre d'acrobaties n'était pas pour lui et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester au sol. Il aurait l'air fin et Potter se moquerait de lui. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas, il n'était pas peureux, il n'était pas comme Longdubat. C'était peut-être un Serpentard, mais c'était aussi un Malfoy. Il se devait de relever le défi.

Attendant qu'Harry soit assez haut, il commença à escalader, doucement, sans regarder en bas. Le brun tourna la tête vers le bout de la corde et put voir que Malfoy commençait à monter alors que lui allait mettre pied sur la poignée. Essayant de garder un équilibre assez stable, il observa la serrure. Ça allait être dur de passer au travers. Il y avait plein de morceaux étranges, et puis, ce n'était pas rassurant.

Ils risquaient de s'accrocher quelque part et ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le peu de vêtements qu'ils avaient. Et ce n'était pas sûr que le paquet avec les gâteaux puisse arriver de l'autre côté.

Il entendit juste un bruit de pied qui se posait derrière lui et n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouvait écrasé contre la porte. Draco venait de trébucher et de s'étaler contre le dos du brun.

Il rougit en sentant le corps de son ennemi contre lui et tenta de bouger, mais se souvenant de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il se stoppa. S'il tombait, c'était la mort assurée.

- Malfoy, essaye de garder ton équilibre et de reculer.

- Facile à dire.

Il fit un pas en arrière, essayant de ne pas tomber et de ne pas perdre le sac de nourriture. Il allait arriver à le faire, lorsqu'ils sentirent la poignée se mouvoir.

- Merde.

**- **Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Harry se retint à la porte alors que la poignée était actionnée, et Draco ne put que se rattacher à la taille du brun enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour ne pas crier qu'ils allaient tous mourir.

La porte bougea et ils eurent beaucoup de chance d'arriver à rester en place. Elle alla claquer contre le mur, les sonnant un instant.

- Non mais quel connard ce mec ! Brailla l'une de fille.

**- **Reste calme.

**- **Me dire que mon devoir est nul à chier. Raaa je le hais !

**- **Allez, c'est Snape, tu sais bien qu'il nous déteste.

**- **M'en fiche, mon devoir était parfait, tu m'entends P.A.R.F.A.I.T.

La dernière personne à entrer repoussa la porte mais elle ne se ferma pas. Une fois cela fini, Draco fit quelques pas en arrière, sa tête lui faisait mal et tout tournait. Harry fit comme lui et posa sa main sur son front.

Elles étaient dangereuses ces filles, la pauvre porte ne leur avait rien fait, ce n'était pas la peine de la maltraiter ainsi, surtout qu'eux dessus n'avaient rien demandé. Et en contre-partie, avaient gagné un bon voyage pour le monde des étoiles.

Draco chancela et ne dut son salut qu'à son équilibre revenu. Il battit rapidement des bras avant de se remettre correctement. Il souffla d'ailleurs en remarquant que le brun n'avait rien vu de ce passage ridicule. Harry, dès que sa vue fut correctement remise, regarda le rai de lumière qui passait par l'entrebâillement. Un rai de lumière voulait dire, porte pas fermée et porte pas fermée, voulait dire sortie de secours.

- Malfoy, il faut redescendre et vite.

**- **Ouais ouais, du calme Potter.

Mais Harry le poussait déjà pour qu'il descende avant que les filles n'aient l'idée de la fermer. C'était nettement plus simple pour eux de passer par là, que de devoir défaire la ficelle et la remettre de l'autre côté. Le blond se laissa glisser le long de la corde, et Harry fit de même, tant pis, ils abandonneraient leur matériel, de toute manière, ils en avaient d'autre.

Ils passèrent la porte rapidement et se retrouvèrent devant un escalier en colimaçon. Les marches étaient tout de même hautes, mais descendre ne serait pas le plus dur. Prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils commencèrent à affronter le second obstacle. Comme si la vie n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça. Il fallait qu'en plus les escaliers soient foireux.

Ils laissèrent tomber les sacs sur la première marche et à leur tour, suivirent le même chemin.

- C'est haut !

**- **Cesse de faire ta chochotte Malfoy.

**- **Je ne fais pas ma chochotte Potter, je constate un fait.

**- **Et bien constate en silence.

Harry descendit la marche suivante alors que Draco grommelait contre un stupide Gryffondor brun à lunettes. Ils continuèrent leur lente avancée dans les escaliers. Pas sans mal, parce qu'il fallait éviter de se blesser ou de laisser un des sacs traîner.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la dixième marche et bientôt la fin, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et le bois se mit à trembler.

Le brun qui se trouvait sur le bord de la marche chuta, Draco le vit faire mais n'eut pas le temps d'aller voir, des pieds passant à quelques centimètres de lui. Il eut juste le temps de se coller contre la paroi du côté afin d'éviter de finir piétiner. Une fois que le troupeau fut passé, il posa sa main sur son cœur pour le faire cesser de battre autant. Encore une fois, il avait frôlé la mort. Se rappelant ce qui s'était passé pour le brun, il se pencha pour voir comment allait son compagnon d'infortune.

Il avait disparu, il n'y avait personne sur ce qu'il voyait de la marche. Sentant son cœur se glacer sur le coup, il se laissa tomber sur celle-ci et regarda à gauche et à droite pour finir par trouver un Harry roulé en boule dans un coin. Il soupira, il était encore en vie, pas que sa vie l'intéressait, mais il ne voulait pas finir tout seul dans cette galère.

A deux, on était plus fort. A deux, on pouvait faire plus de chose. Mais en plus à deux, on se rassurait.

Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais ça l'apaisait d'avoir la présence du brun à ses côtés, tout simplement parce que dans le fond, il savait très bien qu'Harry était quelqu'un de dégourdi et l'aiderait à sortir de ce merdier.

Le Gryffondor se releva doucement, il avait ressentit le choc de son derrière atterrissant sur le bois, puis il avait manqué de peu de se faire piétiner. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à ses réflexes acquis lors de ses entraînements et surtout à ses combats contre Malfoy. Mine de rien, à force de se taper dessus, on finissait par apprendre des choses.

Il avait donc roulé sur le côté et avait attendu que ça passe, mais maintenant qu'il se relevait, il devait bien avouer, qu'il ne mettrait plus jamais la tête contre le plancher alors que des personnes arrivaient. Oh que oui ! Il s'en souviendrait. Rien que pour soulager sa pauvre tête.

Il se mit en position assise et attendit qu'elle arrête de bourdonner. Ce n'était pas humain de faire autant de bruit pour descendre un escalier. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que s'était passé, il releva la tête pour voir Draco qui le regardait se demandant sûrement ce qu'il avait. Il se releva et massa ses fesses douloureuses. Un rictus vint se former au coin des lèvres du blond.

- Je te l'avais dit. C'est haut.

**- **Gniagniagnia.

Harry ne laissa pas Draco se délecter de ce moment, il continua sa descente sans plus d'attention pour lui. Mais derrière, Draco était tout joyeux d'avoir pu prouver à Potter, qu'une fois encore il avait raison. Les escaliers, c'était dangereux. Ils continuèrent donc leur descente, sans grand souci cette fois.

Tout le monde ne descendait pas les escaliers en même temps. C'était une aubaine pour eux.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent leurs pieds sur le dallage de pierre de la salle commune, ils ne purent que se sentir tout petit. Tout était si haut. Le plafond et puis les meubles, les tables, les fauteuils, ils n'arrivaient même pas à tout distinguer. Mais ils le devinaient aisément du fait qu'elles étaient toutes à peu près construites sur le même schéma.

Avançant doucement entre les pieds de chaises, ils regardaient à droite et à gauche. Il n'y avait pas foule dans la pièce, seulement ceux qui devaient avoir étude et qui révisaient leurs devoirs de dernière minute. C'était assez courant. Arrivant au bout de la table, ils soupirèrent. La sortie semblait si loin.

En effet, la salle commune avait un grand espace entre les tables et chaises, et la sortie. Bien qu'entre-temps, il y avait un tapis et des fauteuils à franges. Cela ne leur permettait pas beaucoup d'endroits couverts. Et avec leur taille et leur vitesse d'avancée, ils avaient le temps de se faire écraser pour de bon.

- Bon va falloir traverser.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire Potter.

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder le blond qui ne quittait pas de son regard de glace, le vide entre eux et la sortie ou plutôt avant la prochaine cachette.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, même aussi petit, il gardait son air froid et hautain. La seule chose qui le métamorphosait, c'était le blason que sa robe arborait, à savoir le sien.

Ça le rendait étrange, Malfoy faisant partie de la maison Gryffondor, drôle d'alternative, mais finalement ça ne le choquait pas plus que ça. Lui aurait bien pu finir à Serpentard, pourquoi l'inverse ne se serait-il pas produit ? Ce raisonnement le mena au fait que s'il était rentré chez les vert et argent, lui et Malfoy seraient amis. Aurait-il pu tisser quelque chose comme il l'avait fait avec Ron la première année ? Peut-être, mais il n'en était vraiment pas certain. Malfoy était quelqu'un d'étrange et d'incompréhensible.

- Potter, va falloir se bouger ! Arrête de rêvasser sur ma modeste personne, tu vas attraper une crampe.

Harry hocha la tête de dépit, il retirait tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Malfoy serait et resterait un Serpentard. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il se taisait qu'on pouvait espérer quelque chose. Peut-être qu'à l'avenir, il pourrait lui lancer un sortilège de silence pour avoir la paix.

Soupirant, il sortit à découvert, un drôle de bruit se fit entendre, et une ombre se forma à ses pieds. Il ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passa, juste un corps chaud qui se jetait sur lui pour le plaquer plus loin au sol alors que ses lunettes tombaient un petit peu plus loin sans éclat.

Une fois le choc passé, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans deux flous de couleur glace. Un souffle chaud venait caresser son visage et le corps au-dessus de lui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors qu'il baissait son regard pour tomber sur une masse blanche à côté de son bras.

Ça devait être la jambe de Malfoy. D'un geste rapide, il remonta le pan de la robe dessus, il n'avait pas oublié qu'il ne possédait qu'un simple boxer pour unique vêtement avec sa robe.

Draco ne fit pas attention aux gestes du brun, toujours sur son ventre, il tourna la tête pour voir le dictionnaire au sol. Il le connaissait, c'était celui qu'on achetait souvent pour compléter ses connaissances en histoire de la magie. Le jeune garçon qui étudiait se baissa pour le ramasser.

- Gill, tu devrais faire plus attention, si ça avait été ton encre.

- Oh, c'est bon Max', ce n'est que le dictionnaire.

- Tu es vraiment maladroit.

Draco soupira. Potter avait failli se faire tuer par un bouquin d'histoire de la magie, ça aurait été un comble de se faire écraser par une telle matière.

Il entendit un léger toussotement. Reprenant conscience avec la réalité, il tourna son visage vers celui d'Harry. Il sourit en voyant son visage rougi. Il était mignon sans lunettes, ça lui allait nettement mieux et puis cette petite couleur qui teintait ses pommettes. C'était délectable.

Il rosit lui aussi en comprenant le sens de ses pensées et se leva rapidement, remettant correctement sa robe en place. Depuis quand avait-il ce genre de pensées ? Harry Potter n'était pas mignon.

Il vit le brun se relever et chercher quelque chose à tâtons au sol. Il repéra les lunettes et en quelques pas les ramassa, il les nettoya rapidement avant de se placer devant Harry et de les lui mettre sur le nez.

- Allez, ne perdons pas de temps.

Harry vit Draco se retourner vivement alors qu'il ramassait son sac et se dirigeait vers les fauteuils pour s'abriter avant de se faire écraser. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, il était sûr de l'avoir vu rougir légèrement. Avait-il rêvé ? Il se le demandait. Parce que sinon, il devait bien dire que le rouge lui allait parfaitement au teint.

Se remettant sur ses pieds, il récupéra lui aussi son sac et rejoignit le blond qui scrutait les alentours. Il leur restait le tapis à traverser et ensuite, tenter de sortir par le trou qu'ils apercevaient au loin.

Déjà rejoindre le trou sans se faire écraser. Ce serait pas mal. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas arrivés.

Rajustant leur sac sur leur dos, ils voulurent partir juste au moment où le groupe de filles de tout à l'heure arriva. Ils les regardèrent passer, ou du moins leurs chaussures. Elles étaient tellement bruyantes, que ce soit dans un escalier ou ailleurs. Elles parlaient fort, c'était étonnant que personne n'ait encore hurlé pour demander le silence.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent une fraction de seconde, et ils se mirent à courir comme des dératés pour accéder aux portes en même temps qu'elles. Mais c'était loin, et surtout ils n'étaient pas grands. Alors il fallait aller vite. Trop vite.

Draco se prit les pieds dans le tapis et se ramassa joyeusement. Harry se stoppa en entendant un gémissement et regarda le blond au sol en train de grommeler contre une maudite carpette de très mauvais goût. Il se releva légèrement pour recracher des poils du tapis.

- Eurk, c'est épouvantable.

- Oh Malfoy, je t'en prie cesse de faire le gamin et dépêche-toi.

- Ben si t'es si pressé, t'as qu'à y aller sans moi ! C'est pas toi jusqu'à présent qui cours pieds nus sur un sol froid et qui t'es pris les pieds dans cette…

La fin ne fut qu'une espèce de bruit sans forme. Harry soupira, il fallait s'y faire. Il était coincé avec Malfoy et ce n'était pas la personne idéale pour ce genre d'aventures. Il se déplaça doucement vers lui, et puis, il lui avait sauvé la vie quelques minutes auparavant. Il pouvait bien lui faire une fleur. Il se pencha pour ramasser son sac de nourriture.

- Bon quand tu auras fini de râler contre ce tapis qui n'est pas si moche que ça, nous pourrons peut-être le quitter avant de nous faire écraser par le premier troupeau d'étudiants pressé d'arriver à l'heure à leurs cours.

- Ouais ouais.

Il se releva et remit une de ses mèches en place, ce dont l'utilité était moindre, lorsqu'on savait qu'il venait de prendre une douche et que ses mèches libres du gel prenaient un malin plaisir à venir se mettre dans tous les sens lui donnant ce petit air rebelle.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, lorsqu'il ne parlait pas, on pouvait vraiment penser qu'il était une autre personne. Harry sourit alors qu'il tendit le sac au blond. Ils se remirent en route alors que Draco rajustait sa robe.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Rien rien.

- Tu mens Potter.

- Sans blague, mais tu ne sauras rien de toute manière.

Draco grogna et ils continuèrent de marcher, essayant de rejoindre le mur le plus rapidement possible afin d'éviter d'être vraiment dans le passage.

Longeant à présent la pierre, ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'entrée. Regardant le pan qui ne bougerait pas tout de suite, il s'adossèrent contre afin d'attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien entrer ou sortir.

- C'est long.

- Oui mais je ne sais pas ce qu'on trouvera de l'autre côté.

- Les couloirs de Poudlard.

Harry hocha la tête à la réponse du blond. Il s'en doutait mais après. Dans ces couloirs justement. Ils étaient petits, tout allait changer.

Draco se posait de son côté exactement les mêmes questions, une fois dehors, comment allaient-ils survivre seuls ? Il soupira, ça allait être long de traverser les couloirs et pour aller où surtout ? Ils étaient aussi petits qu'une prune, alors, débarquer devant les professeurs en criant :

« Coucou c'est nous. On a rétréci, comment on redevient comme avant ? »

Non c'était risible.

Ils ne les verraient probablement même pas et les entendre encore moins. C'était foutu. Ils allaient finir comme ça pour le reste de leurs jours.

Harry avait les yeux fermés et attendait. De toute manière, une fois dehors il verrait bien comment tout ça allait se passer. C'était ce qu'il savait faire le mieux, improviser. Et il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix dans cette situation fort peu confortable.

Le temps leur sembla long, très long ainsi adossés contre la paroi à attendre. Et le silence surtout très pesant. Aucun ne parlait, ou plutôt voulait poser la question qui tue.

Et puis soudain, des pas se firent entendre, un mot de passe dit distinctement et là, le mur dans leur dos se mit à bouger.

Rapidement, ils se levèrent pour ne pas être balayés sur place, il ne manquerait plus que ça en plus, râter l'occasion de quitter cet endroit.

Les pieds passèrent à leur côté, alors qu'eux se faufilèrent rapidement. Ils ne furent cependant pas assez rapides, le pan se referma contre leur dos, les poussant dehors.

Draco finit sur les fesses alors qu'Harry glissait sur les genoux. Une fois le clic de l'entrée entendu, ils se relevèrent.

- Nous voilà dehors.

Le brun se retourna pour savoir à quoi ressemblait l'entrée de la salle commune des Pouffsoufle et sourit. C'était une statue, une branche en marbre sûrement, avec des petits oiseaux qui devaient chanter.

Il entendit un bruit étrange venant de derrière et il se retourna pour voir Malfoy, un visage démontrant parfaitement le dégoût, la langue légèrement tirée.

- Eurk. C'est vraiment dégoulinant de bon sentiment.

- Une entrée est une entrée.

- Mais tout de même, regarde-moi ça Potter. Des petits moineaux qui chantent.

Harry soupira de dépit, décidément, Malfoy était un cas désespéré. Il ne pouvait même pas apprécier la beauté de l'œuvre et le symbole de sérénité qu'elle offrait.

- Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi Malfoy ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aimer quelque chose chez moi Potter.

- … C'est ton côté humain et gentil.

Draco fit une mine dégoûtée pour bien montrer à Potter que tout ça était écoeurant. Harry passa à ses côtés pour tenter de voir où il se trouvait.

Le blond quant à lui n'en revenait toujours pas de cette entrée grotesque, une fois que ce fut fait, les paroles d'Harry lui revinrent en mémoire. Gentil et Humain. Un Malfoy n'était pas gentil, d'où est-ce qu'il lui sortait une telle idée ? Un Malfoy, c'était fier, supérieur et beau. Mais pas gentil. Eurk Eurk, manquerait plus que ça.

- Potter, un Malfoy n'est pas gentil.

- Ouais j'avais cru le comprendre. Mais ce qui est bien c'est que tu as un côté humain. C'est déjà pas mal si tu admets ça. Moi je ne te l'aurais pas donné, parce que pour rejoindre un serpent psychopathe.

Draco serra les poings pour ne pas répliquer quelque chose. Serpent psychopathe, non mais il l'avait bien regardé. Il avait vraiment une tête à baiser la robe de sorcier d'un sombre crétin et demi-sang dans tout ça ? A son avis, Potter n'avait pas encore bien compris, ce que honneur et fierté voulait dire dans son langage.

Mais là n'était pas le problème de savoir si oui ou non il avait voué allégeance à un sorcier de bas étage, après tout son père l'avait bien fait. Mais que Potter insinue ce genre de choses lui faisait mal. Ils étaient ennemis, il devait connaître à présent son caractère. Mais apparemment, non, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Potter, parce que d'un autre côté, tu crois que rejoindre un fou c'est mieux ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais au moins, ça évite de se trouver parmi les meurtriers.

1 point pour le Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas tord. Voldemort était un meurtrier, même s'il tuait le plus souvent des sang-de-bourbes ou des moldus, ils étaient quand même de nature humaine. Son père faisait aussi partie de ces personnes qui avaient du sang sur les mains. Et lui, de quel côté était-il ? Il soupira silencieusement avant de rejoindre Harry qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

- Peut-on savoir, Potter, ce que tu fous ?

- J'essaye de me rappeler, Malfoy, où nous nous trouvons.

- Dans ce cas, au lieu de faire marcher tes pauvres neurones qui ont apparemment du mal à se connecter entre eux. Tu demandes à l'expert.

Harry se retourna vers Draco qui avait un sourire fier et du style : oui c'est bien moi qui viens de dire ça, je suis celui qui va arranger la situation.  
Le brun hocha la tête pour faire comprendre au blond qu'il pouvait parler, de toute manière, ça ne servait à rien de tenter de le contredire, c'était bon.

- Nous nous trouvons approximativement dans le couloir du sous-sol qui normalement mène aux cuisines.

Il le regarda l'air de dire, tu sais ça comment ? Draco prit alors son air pompeux de monsieur je-sais-tout.

- Je suis préfet en chef Potter, ne l'oublie pas veux-tu. Je connais ces couloirs pour passer devant durant une bonne partie de la nuit.

- Oh excusez votre précieuse majesté d'avoir momentanément oublié que la personne sur qui je tapais une bonne partie de la journée était préfet en chef.

Draco sentit son poing se serrer convulsivement mais ne fit rien. Potter était exécrable et sarcastique. Il ne fallait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Relevant la tête avec fierté, il fit un petit sourire ironique.

- Peut-être, mais je connais au moins les couloirs du château.

- Ça va peut-être nous être utile, si tu daignes me faire part de ta science.

- Ma science Potter, ne se partage pas.

Et Draco passa devant Harry la tête haute, son sac sur le dos. Harry le regarda faire. Au début, il avait cette boule dans sa gorge qui lui donnait envie d'étriper Malfoy, mais lorsqu'il vit la fine silhouette habillée du blason des rouge et or, il perdit déjà de sa crédibilité, ensuite ses cheveux en bataille n'allaient pas avec l'air qu'il voulait se donner.

Il se mit à pouffer et Draco se retourna subitement, se mettant à taper nerveusement du pied. Ce fut ce qui acheva Harry, Draco pied nu. C'était tout sauf possible et pourtant il était là devant lui.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire Potter ?

- Tes paroles et ta tenue.

Draco se regarda et soupira. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de prestance ainsi mais tout de même, on ne se moquait pas de lui de cette façon et encore moins lorsqu'on se prénommait Harry Potter.

- Puis-je te rappeler, que si je suis ainsi, c'est grâce à ton intelligence de Gryffondor qui ne sait pas ouvrir un robinet en faisant attention?

- Et puis-je ajouter, que tu te serais poussé avant, tu n'aurais pas été trempé?

1 point partout. Harry et Draco s'affrontèrent du regard avant de détourner la tête. Décidément, ce n'était pas encore ça. Ils allaient passer leur temps à se chamailler pour des peccadilles à ce rythme. Et ils avaient autre chose à faire que ça justement. Comme songer à ne pas rester dans le chemin et avancer.

- Si tu disais plutôt dans quel sens il faut aller afin d'espérer trouver un endroit pour la nuit.

Draco se tourna vers Harry qui regardait le long couloir qui s'offrait à eux. Le blond ferma les yeux pour se souvenir du plan de Poudlard ou de préférence le trajet qu'il faisait lors de sa ronde. Ainsi, ce serait plus simple pour eux de rejoindre le hall. Oui, voilà, il fallait se fixer un objectif, atteindre le hall, entier.

- Nous allons déjà tenter d'arriver au hall.

- Hum, ce sera sûrement le plus simple, ensuite nous aviserons.

- Bien Potter, je vois que je ne suis pas obligé de tout te dire.

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, il fallait toujours qu'il en rajoute une couche celui-là, c'était pas croyable.

- Malfoy, quand cesseras-tu de me prendre autant la tête.

- Quand les véracrasses sauront danser.

Le brun soupira et Draco eut un grand sourire. Il aimait bien voir cette émotion passer sur le visage du brun. Il était ce qu'il était et le resterait.

Il passa rapidement devant Harry qui remontait ses lunettes en avançant.

- Suis-moi maintenant.

Et tous les deux se mirent en route pour une longue traversée du couloir qui n'en finissait décidément pas. Ce ne serait sûrement pas sans épreuve, vu la configuration du dallage qui se trouvait au sol, mais en plus de ça, il allait falloir faire attention aux élèves et s'entre-supporter.

Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné surtout qu'ils allaient devoir se restreindre sur la nourriture et l'eau, ils allaient avoir soif.

Prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils gardèrent simplement en tête l'objectif fixé, accéder au hall.

**A suivre….**

Et voilà, nos deux sorciers ont quitté Poufsouffle et se retrouvent dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
En espérant que ce chapitre un peu court vous aura plu.

KISU.


	5. Chapter 4

**De l'ordre des minipousses.**

**Base** : Harry Potter plus défis d'Umbre 77.

**Genre** : _Slash Yaoi HPDM_, oui, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Par contre j'ai d'autres idées de couples, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop. Un peu _d'angoisse_ et puis de _l'aventure_ et de la _romance_, ouais.

**Notes de l'auteur barge** : Je  relève le défi de **Umbre77**, trop sympathique et donnant plein d'idées. En espérant que ça te plaira Umbre parce que n'ayant pas ton talent, j'essaye de faire quelque chose qui te fera plaisir comme tu le fais pour nous en écrivant ces somptueuses histoires.

**Disclamers** : Les persos relatifs au monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de cette histoire non plus. Par contre sa rédaction et ce qui en découle si.

**Une nouvelle adresse de blog est donnée dans ma Bio pour suivre nos ffics.**

**Miffi** à Lily.B et Louvegrise pour leur relecture et à Umbre77 pour son avis sur le chapitre.

**_Miffi_** **_énormément aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews, et un miffi de plus à ceux _****_à_****_ qui je n'a_****_i_****_ pas pu répondre pour cause de pas d'adresse, en tout cas, vos petits mots me fait chaud au cœur. _**

**Résumé du défi** : Suite à une confrontation musclée dans les couloirs, Draco et Harry se retrouvent rétrécis à la modeste taille de... 3cm! Sauront-ils s'associer pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et survivre dans un Poudlard plus gigantesque que jamais?

**Chapitre 4**

**Ou quand on passe la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard.**

- Dites les filles, vous aviez remarqué ça ? Questionna l'une des Pouffsoufle occupant la chambre qu'avaient quitté quelques minutes plus tôt les deux garçons.

Une vint la rejoindre pour remarquer le bout de ficelle qui pendait ainsi que le trombone.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Quelqu'un s'amuserait-il à accrocher des bouts de ficelle aux portes ?

Tout le monde hocha de la tête,

- On va être en retard, on vérifiera ça plus tard.

Elles hochèrent de la tête avant de partir pour leurs cours.

oOo

- Dis Malfoy, tu es sûr au moins qu'on va dans le bon sens ?

- C'est la septième fois que tu me le demandes Potter, je t'ai déjà répondu que oui.

- Non, mais laisse-moi avoir un doute sur ton sens de l'orientation quand on sait que ça fait des heures qu'on marche par là.

Draco se tendit, il en avait marre, Potter n'arrêtait pas de poser cette question, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se taire et marcher. Lui, il ne disait rien, il avait mal aux pieds, commençait à avoir vraiment froid et pourtant, il avançait sans se plaindre. Bon il était vrai qu'il n'avait cessé de maugréer mais en rien cela ne pouvait embêter cet abruti qui marchait derrière lui.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et tous les deux s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir. Ça se rapprochait mais ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir si ça venait de devant ou de derrière. Comprenant que dans tous les cas, ils avaient intérêt à déguerpir du chemin, ils se mirent à courir pour rejoindre le mur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, trois élèves passaient rapidement. Harry et Draco soupirèrent et revinrent vers le centre. Pourquoi revenaient-ils toujours par là ? Tout simplement parce qu'au moins, ils étaient sûrs de voir venir un potentiel danger. Et puis les interstices du mur leur faisaient froid dans le dos. La paroi était bien trop fissurée pour ne pas tomber sur une quelconque bestiole. Et il ne fallait pas oublier que contre le mur se trouvait bon nombre de sculptures et qu'il fallait les contourner. Les lignes droites attiraient plus que le reste.

Ils  se remirent en marche, tentant par tous les moyens d'aller le plus vite possible, mais à croire que leur petite taille ne leur permettrait jamais. C'était fatiguant et le pire de tout c'était cette impression de faire du surplace. A ce rythme, ils atteindraient le hall dans une semaine, s'ils ne se faisaient pas écraser avant. Et puis, ils n'avaient aucun repère. Combien de temps leur restait-il à marcher ? C'était désespérant à force.

Les heures passaient et toujours rien, c'était comme s'il n'y avait pas de carrefour pour changer de direction dans ce couloir. Ils étaient à présent obligés de longer le mur à cause de l'heure de pointe des élèves. Bruyant et ne faisant absolument pas attention. Tout cela ne facilitait pas leur progression.  
Allait-il voir le bout de ce couloir un jour ? C'était la question qui résonnait dans les deux esprits.

oOo

- Mal…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco devant lui se retourna. Il avait les joues légèrement rougies et on pouvait presque voir la fatigue lui barrant le visage. Le brun sentit quelque chose lui tirailler le ventre, voir Malfoy dans cet état le laissait étrange.

- Ne dis pas un mot, j'en ai ma claque !

Le blond alla se caler contre le mur et s'y laissa glisser. Rabattant ses jambes contre lui, il souffla sur ses mains pour avoir un peu plus chaud. Le voyant faire, Harry remarqua qu'en effet, il commençait à faire un peu frais et les couloirs devenaient plus sombres, signe que la nuit était en train de pointer son nez.

Il rejoignit le blond contre le mur et soupira.

- C'était juste pour te proposer de manger.

Draco hocha doucement la tête. Ils déballèrent la nourriture empaquetée et commencèrent à picorer, juste ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir continuer leur chemin sans soucis de ce point de vue là. Le silence entre eux se fit pesant. Une troupe d'élèves passa rapidement, le bruit résonna dans tout le couloir. Draco et Harry furent obligés de se boucher les oreilles mais une fois le calme revenu, ils ne purent que soupirer de concert.

- Il se fait tard. Fit Harry en regardant sa montre.

- Hum.

- Nous allons devoir dormir ici je pense.

Draco se releva et épousseta la robe noire du Gryffondor dont il était toujours vêtu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Potter, en route.

Harry le regarda commencer à marcher, passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se mit lui aussi en route. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Malfoy puisse être aussi têtu.

Ils marchèrent encore un petit peu, mais Harry savait très bien qu'un moment ou un autre, il serait fatigué et qu'il faudrait faire une pause pour la nuit. Mais trouver un petit renfoncement ou une salle de classe serait mieux que directement dans le couloir, ce qui était légèrement dangereux pour eux.

Avançant en réfléchissant, il ne fit pas attention au fait que Draco s'était arrêté juste devant lui. Il lui rentra dedans ce qui fit jurer le blond.

- Potter, ça t'arrive de regarder devant toi ?

- Malfoy, ça t'arrive de ne pas t'arrêter devant les gens sans prévenir ?

- Potter, ça t'arrive de faire attention ?

- Mal…

Harry s'arrêta de nouveau lorsqu'il releva la tête pour apercevoir ce que Draco regardait avec tant d'obstination. C'était un tableau, assez grand, qui lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose.

- Les cuisines ! Nous sommes devant les cuisines.

- Bien Potter, dix points pour Gryffondor, une telle logique d'esprit vaut bien autant.

- Tss cesse donc avec ça. Au moins à présent, on sait où on se trouve dans ce foutu couloir.

- Et ça ne nous arrange guère plus pour arriver au bout.

Les deux garçons se turent, ça ne servait à rien de continuer à se lancer des piques ainsi. Harry soupira alors qu'il continuait à regarder la bordure du tableau. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qui se trouvait dessus et de comment atteindre les cuisines pour demander à manger aux Elfes. Seulement, cela ne leur donnait pas d'endroit où dormir.

Draco rejoignit le mur et se laissa glisser contre de nouveau, prenant ses pieds entre ses mains et les frottant doucement. Harry le regarda faire, c'est vrai qu'il marchait pieds nus sur le dallage froid. Cela ne devait vraiment pas être très agréable.

- Tu veux qu'on s'arrête là ?

- Pas besoin, je peux encore marcher.

Devant la voix si froide du blond, Harry s'énerva, il en avait ras le bol de ce gamin.

- Tu te fous de moi, tu comptes marcher encore longtemps comme ça. Tu crois que ça va te donner de l'importance, prouver que tu es fort. Pas besoin de ça, moi de toute manière je ne bouge plus.

Harry se déplaça vers l'un des interstices et alla s'y installer. Les minutes passèrent sans que l'un et l'autre ne se parlent. Puis finalement, Draco se déplaça pour aller s'installer dans la fente avec lui.

- Ne dis rien, c'est couvert au moins.

Harry le vit détourner la tête vers l'opposé, il sourit, il n'y avait rien à dire, la mauvaise foi du blond était tellement palpable que ça ne servait à rien d'en mettre encore une couche. Le temps passa, c'était assez long, mais ils purent se mettre en tête que la nuit devait avoir bien commencé car il n'y avait plus aucun élève qui passait, que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Le froid par contre, lui, s'installait relativement et les deux garçons le sentaient petit à petit. N'arrivant pas à dormir, Harry ne cessait de penser à ce qui leur arrivait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'à cause d'un foutu sort raté, ils étaient tous les deux coincés de la taille d'une prune et errant dans les couloirs du château. Ils avaient vécu en moins de 48h tellement de choses tous les deux et sans se tuer que c'en était étrange. Ils s'étaient entre sauvés la vie. Et Malfoy portait sa robe de sorcier.

Il tourna la tête vers le blond et le vit qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Il se sentit légèrement coupable, bien que lui n'avait guère plus chaud. Le blond avait replié ses jambes contre son torse afin de couvrir ses pieds avec le tissu noir. Se mordant la lèvre, Harry fit un geste qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable d'avoir. Il passa rapidement son bras autour des épaules du Serpentard et l'attira vers lui.

Draco qui ne pensait qu'à une chose, une bonne douche chaude, un lit et une couette, fut surpris de se retrouver tirer en arrière. Il poussa un petit cri absolument pas masculin avant d'arriver contre l'épaule du brun.

- Po…

- Tais-toi, la chaleur humaine tu ne connais pas ?

Ce fut autour de Draco de ne rien ajouter. Il devait bien avouer qu'en moins de trois secondes, il avait senti une douce chaleur s'infiltrer en lui ainsi que la fatigue. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi maintenant qu'il était maintenu dans ses bras tout allait mieux. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement aller.

Harry le sentit se détendre, il sourit en se disant que Draco Malfoy était contre lui et commençait à laisser tomber ses défenses. Il releva la tête vers l'extérieur et se dit que la nuit allait être longue.

- Po…tu as une idée…de pourquoi ça a eu cette répercussion-là.

L'interpellé sursauta, la voix de Draco était tellement faible qu'il avait eu du mal à l'entendre.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- C'est…pourtant toi l'expert.

- Serait-ce un compliment de ta part ?

- Aucunement, ce n'est qu'un fait.

Harry sourit de plus belle en voyant que le sommeil avait des effets révélateurs sur le blond.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué. Fit-il dans un regain d'énergie.

- Si tu l'es.

Draco ronchonna alors qu'il sentait ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes donnant ainsi raison au brun. Se forçant à les garder ouvertes, il se maudit cent fois pour cette foutue faiblesse. Un petit rire lui parvint et il se retourna légèrement afin de voir Harry.

- Y a rien de drôle.

- Si, tu combats la fatigue alors que tu es complètement crevé.

- Je…

- Ton corps ne suit pas ta raison Malfoy. Dors.

- Je…

Harry détourna la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'écoutait plus. Draco pesta encore un moment avant de se laisser totalement aller dans les bras de Morphée. Le Gryffondor resta alors seul avec ses pensées qui le conduisirent lui aussi vers le sommeil.

Réveillé par un mouvement de pas, Draco émergea doucement, l'esprit encore complètement embrumé. Il tenta de retrouver ses repères. Il était dans les bras de quelqu'un, ça c'était certain, la chaleur était présente ainsi que l'odeur. Il tourna doucement la tête pour voir le visage serein du brun endormi.

Potter, il était dans les bras de Potter, il avait été rétréci et il faisait nuit. Tout lui revenait d'un coup. Il voulut se dégager des bras du brun mais il était bien pris.

- Voilà que je me retrouve à jouer les ours en peluche.

Soupirant, il ne persista pas à se dégager. A la place, il se mit à réfléchir. Depuis leur mésaventure, il n'avait plus envie de se mesurer à Potter, il n'avait plus envie de lui écraser la tête contre un mur pour le tuer. Non, ils se disputaient juste. Rien de plus, rien de moins. C'était comme si tout ce qui s'était passé avant disparaissait. Bien trop vite d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas comment autant d'animosité pouvait s'effacer en si peu de temps. Ils avaient beau être dans la même merde, ils se détestaient.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la vie, ni lui-même et encore moins Potter qui dormait calmement à ses côtés alors qu'il le pensait mangemort. Il était tellement insouciant parfois.

Il le sentit bouger derrière lui, se raclant la gorge, il fit savoir qu'il ne dormait pas lui non plus. Une espèce de bruit guttural se fit entendre et il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

- Fais moins de bruit y en a qui tente de dormir.

- Cesse alors de bouger….il fait encore nuit….

- Oui, à en croire la luminosité et le silence.

Harry se redressa doucement et bailla.

- La nuit va être longue alors.

- En ta compagnie je pense.

Harry ne répondit pas et alla perdre son regard dans l'immensité qui s'étalait devant lui. Draco, pensant qu'il s'était rendormi, se permit de se resserrer contre lui.

- On a froid Malfoy ?

- Moi qui pensais que tu dormais.

- Non pas encore et c'est mal parti. J'ai des courbatures partout.

- Dans ce cas je vais me bouger.

Draco ne put faire un mouvement, le brun ne le lui permit pas.

- Potty.

- Ne bouge pas, il va faire froid après.

- Je ne suis pas ta couette.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, mais avoue que tu es bien content que je sois là aussi.

Le blond sentit une légère chaleur prendre au niveau de ses joues sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il se ressaisit rapidement.

- Toi ou un autre ça aurait été pareil.

- Mais je ne dis pas le contraire Malfoy.

- Alors pourquoi tu sous-entends des trucs ?

- Je ne sous-entends rien du tout, c'est toi qui sous-entends des choses.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment avant que tous les deux ne se mettent à rire. Ils étaient dans une situation pourtant peu enviable, coincés dans un couloir pour la nuit et ils se permettaient de faire les gamins. Draco fut le premier à cesser de rire.

- Je suis en train de rire avec Harry Potter.

- Tu ne crois pas que je devrais en dire autant.

Harry cala sa tête contre le mur, reprenant calmement son souffle.

- Tu as remarqué, nous n'avons pas tenté de nous tuer depuis un moment.

- Hum.

- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de pourquoi je te hais autant.

Draco soupira en entendant la phrase du brun.

- Peut- être parce que pour toi je suis un mangemort sans cœur.

- Peut-être mais je n'y crois pas trop. Pourquoi me hais-tu, toi ?

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement.

- C'est stupide comme question.

Harry sentit que le blond ne voulait tout simplement pas répondre.

- Non, pourquoi on se hait autant alors que nous sommes capables de nous supporter ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est stupide comme question. On se hait un point c'est tout.

Le regard du brun vit fuir celui du blond qui trouva très intéressant l'étude de la paroi. Un silence pesant s'installa. Draco savait parfaitement qu'Harry attendait une réponse et non pas une pseudo fuite. Mais il n'arrivait pas à en trouver une correcte à formuler. Oh il savait très bien au fond de lui qu'ils pouvaient s'entendre, la preuve était faite. Seulement, il avait toujours cette amertume au fond de son cœur contre ce demi-sang si brillant en tout et adulé de partout. Il n'y avait personne derrière lui pour lui remonter les bretelles quand ce qu'il faisait n'allait pas, pour l'éduquer comme il le fallait, pour lui rappeler qui il était et le rang qu'il devait tenir et surtout pour lui rabâcher les oreilles avec des idéaux auxquels il ne croyait pas vraiment depuis le temps.

Alors qu'il commençait à se rendormir, les mots passèrent ses lèvres plus rapidement qu'il ne le crut.

- Tu as refusé mon amitié en premier.

Draco sentit bien le sursaut qu'eut Harry à la phrase prononcée.

- Tu as vu comment tu as été odieux !

- Et en quoi l'aurais-je été ?

- Tu t'es adressé à Ron d'une façon que je n'ai pas appréciée.

-  Je n'en doute pas vu que tu as _préféré_ ce garçon.

Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du brun.

- Serait-ce un reproche ?

- Oui.

Harry resta surpris par tant de franchise. Il avait pensé qu'il nierait tout en bloc. Draco s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans les bras du Gryffondor, après tout, quitte à lui servir d'ours en peluche autant qu'il lui serve correctement d'oreiller. Un étrange bruit attira leur attention vers le couloir. Harry, amusé de sentir trembler son compagnon d'infortune, lui souffla dans l'oreille. Celui-ci fit un petit bond en criant.

- Froussard.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Si extrêmement. Tu as peur. Comme cette fois-là dans la forêt interdite.

- Je ne m'en souviens même pas.

La mauvaise foi du blond amusa Harry.

- Oh moi je m'en souviens très bien. Tu as déserté très vite.

- J'ai été chercher du secours.

- On y croit tous.

- Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que j'ai peur.

- Rien. Je voulais juste que tu l'admettes.

- Et bien je l'admets, voilà tu es fier. Je suis terrorisé de me retrouver dans ce château, la nuit, d'une taille minuscule, avec comme seul présence, toi.

Harry resserra sa prise sur le blond.

- Je te protégerai va. Si jamais on nous attaquait pendant que tu dors.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges. Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies sans cervelle.

La conversation devenait de plus en plus risible.

- C'est vrai, tu es plus intelligent qu'elle. La preuve tu me tiens tête.

- Encore heureux, sinon j'aurais encore le droit à des remontrances de la part de mon pè…

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il disait, Draco posa ses mains sur sa bouche. Harry le vit faire et comprit qu'il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Repassant la phrase dans sa tête, il soupira.

- Je me doutais un peu que la réponse à ma question du début venait un peu de là.

- Mon père n'y est pour rien. Je te hais c'est tout.

- Après tout, Lucius Malfoy n'apprécie pas vraiment ce qui se rapporte à moi.

- Je te dis que mon père n'y est pour rien.

- Et puis, il est étroitement lié à celui qui veut ma mort.

Draco voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas se dégagea de ses bras et se mit à genoux devant lui.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, je t'ai dit que mon père n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

Harry qui avait très bien entendu la première phrase qu'avait dit Draco mais qui avait tout de même continué, plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- En fait tu ne sais pas bien mentir.

- Je…

Draco se tut sur le coup.

- Les yeux ne mentent pas.

- Parce que tu sais lire le langage des yeux.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du brun.

- J'ai des talents cachés.

Le rouge vint rapidement prendre place sur les joues du blond qui tomba sur les fesses en soupirant.

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un beau parleur Potter et c'est pour ça que tu as autant de monde autour de toi.

- Parce que tu crois que cela me plaît.

Le Serpentard releva la tête pour voir le visage de l'autre tourné vers le mur. Il le sentait, il avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait blessé.

- Qui n'aurait pas envie de tout ça ?

Et il continua s'enfonçant un peu plus, il le savait.

- Moi.

Gêné par tant de franchise, Draco se releva en frottant la robe.

- Et bien pas moi.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est agréable de toujours trouver quelqu'un sur ta route qui te regarde, de ne pas pouvoir faire un geste sans que cela fasse la une des journaux, de toujours se trouver dans le doute, dans la peur, de ne pas savoir sur qui on peut vraiment compter. Personnellement je céderais volontiers ma place à qui la veut. Avec le fou psychopathe qui en veut à ma vie.

Et voilà, il l'avait blessé. Il venait de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Draco savait parfaitement que lui non plus ne pourrait pas supporter tout ça. Mais de son côté, il en dégustait pas mal. Harry lui disait tout ça comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais la réciproque était-elle vraie ? Serrant les poings, il fit face au Gryffondor toujours assis au sol qui le dardait de son regard émeraude.

- Et moi, tu crois que pour ma part c'est agréable de rentrer chez toi pour entendre parler de tes exploits et les reproches qui vont avec parce que toi tu n'es pas capable de faire aussi bien. D'entendre parler de tes notes trop basses, de tes talents inexistants, d'être la tare de la famille, de ne même pas pouvoir suivre la voie de tout bon Malfoy.

Les deux restèrent ainsi à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans rien ajouter. De son côté Harry avait été surpris de voir le blond tout lui déballer comme il venait de le faire et de l'autre, Draco n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de tout balancer à son tour. Tournant le dos au brun, il mit ses mains dans ses poches et regarda le couloir sombre.

- En fin de compte, on est nul.

Draco ne répondit pas.

- Je t'enviais d'une certaine façon d'avoir des parents qui t'attendaient chez toi mais je crois que je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

- Je n'aimerais pas être à la tienne non plus.

Le silence retomba de nouveau.

- Tu devrais revenir, tu vas avoir froid.

- Je…

- Ne fais pas ta jeune fille effarouchée, ce n'est pas parce qu'on vient de parler de choses dérangeantes que tu ne peux pas revenir.

- C'est…

- Dépêche-toi, et puis moi, j'ai froid.

Le blond se retourna pour voir que les paroles du brun étaient pensées. Traînant les pieds, il vint se lover dans les bras qui l'attendaient. Harry sourit en le voyant ainsi faire. En même temps, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient tombés d'accord avec cette discussion. Au final, ils ne se détestaient pas tant que ça. Enfin, c'était des broutilles. Peut-être que lorsque tout cela se terminerait, ils auraient changé l'un envers l'autre. Mais il fallait que cela se termine. Quand ? Combien de temps encore resteraient-ils avec cette taille ? Arriveraient-ils à rejoindre le hall puis la grande salle ou n'importe pour tomber sur quelqu'un pouvant les aider ? Ou alors finiraient-ils leurs jours tous les deux ? Seuls ?  
Il posa ses orbes verts sur la chevelure blonde qui lui chatouillait le cou. Il pourrait s'habituer à lui. Il aurait du mal avec son sale caractère mais il se surprenait à apprécier ce genre de moment.

- A quoi penses-tu Potter ?

- Au fait que tu pourrais m'appeler par mon prénom. Ça m'énerve d'entendre mon nom de famille.

- Que…

- Tu as très bien entendu. C'est si dur que ça de prononcer mon prénom. H.A.R.R.Y.

Il le sentit bouger.

- Je ne suis pas si bête que ça, je sais comment tu t'appelles.

- Dans ce cas, ce ne sera pas dur.

- Mon prénom n'est guère plus long que le tien tu sais.

Harry sourit.

- Serait-ce une proposition pour t'appeler par ton prénom ?

- Ce n'est qu'un fait. Mon prénom est aussi long que le tien.

- C'est vrai, je n'avais jamais fait attention. Cinq lettres.

- Bravo, tu sais compter.

Le Gryffondor continua sur sa lancée sans faire attention à la petite phrase sarcastique que venait de glisser son compagnon.

- Même nos noms de famille comportent le même nombre. C'est amusant.

Draco soupira devant tant de futilité.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant là-dedans. Ce sont des gamineries.

- Je te signale que tu as commencé.

- Je te l'ai dit, ce n'était qu'un…

- Fait. Oui je sais.

Le brun fut content de sa trouvaille et d'avoir quelque peu déridé le blond. Il le voyait d'où il était. Il y avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il se permit tout de même de le taquiner encore un peu.

- Tu sais personne ne le saura que ça t'amuse ce genre de choses.

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Et bien, le fait de sourire pour des gamineries.

- Je n'ai pas souri.

Harry nota qu'il avait eu raison de penser qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait pas.

- Tu as souri.

- Non.

- Si.

- Et puis comment tu peux le savoir, il fait trop sombre.

- Tu n'es pas si loin de ça que moi.

Draco soupira avant de baisser la tête et de fermer les yeux.

- Bon laisse-moi dormir maintenant.

- Mauvais joueur.

- Absolument pas. Je suis juste fatigué.

- Bien sûr.

Harry ne put ajouter quelque chose de plus qu'il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu vois toi aussi.

- Ouais. Allez dormons encore un peu.

Le silence s'installa alors mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas lourd. La tension entre les deux était tombée et c'est chacun assez serein qu'ils s'endormirent dans la douce chaleur qu'ils se procuraient.

oOo

Un bruit dans le couloir réveilla Draco. Il avait le sommeil assez léger et même si parfois il trouvait ça désagréable, quelque fois ça pouvait être utile. Le bruit se renouvela. Apparemment c'était feutré. Mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à faire le lien. De légères vibrations se faisaient juste sentir et puis il avait cette impression de peur. Il quitta les bras de son oreiller pour se risquer dehors.

Harry, sentant sa douce chaleur le quitter, ouvrit un œil. Il aperçut Draco debout fixant un point dans le couloir. Il ouvrit le second avant de se relever légèrement. La posture du blond ne présageait rien de bon.

- Dra…

- Tais-toi.

Phrase courte et rapide.

Il amorça un geste.

- Ne bouge pas.

Harry ne comprit pas. Ne supportant pas de ne pas voir ce que voyait Draco, il se leva tout de même et le rejoignit.

- Tu pourrais…

Il se tourna vers le point que fixait son compagnon et se pétrifia sur place.

- Tu comprends maintenant.

- Oui. On ne peut mieux.

Dans le couloir sombre, juste devant eux, à quelques mètres, deux yeux jaunes fendus se découpaient dans le noir. C'était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle.

**A suivre…**

Ralala, un petit moment de détente avant un danger bien plus important.  
J'espère que cela vous aura plu.  
N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir.    
Pas de chapitre avant un moment pour cause de partiels, Japan Expo et vacances.

**KISU**


	6. Chapter 5

**De l'ordre des Minipousses**

**Base** : Harry Potter plus défis d'Umbre 77.

**Genre** : _Slash Yaoi HPDM_, oui, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Par contre j'ai d'autres idées de couples, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop. Un peu _d'angoisse_ et puis de _l'aventure_ et de la _romance_, ouais.

**Notes de l'auteur barge** : Et voila un nouveau chapitre des péripéties minuscules de nos héros qui vont continuer d'en voir des vertes et des pas mûres.  

**Miffi** à Louvegrise pour sa  bêtalecture et à Umbre77 pour son avis sur le chapitre.

**_Miffi_** **_énormément aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews, et un miffi de plus à ceux _****_à_****_ qui je n'a_****_i_****_ pas pu répondre pour cause de pas d'adresse, en tout cas, vos petits mots me fait chaud au cœur.  
 _**

**Résumé du défi** : Suite à une confrontation musclée dans les couloirs, Draco et Harry se retrouvent rétrécis à la modeste taille de... 3cm! Sauront-ils s'associer pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et survivre dans un Poudlard plus gigantesque que jamais?

**Chapitre 5**

**Ou comment courir très vite**

_Dans le couloir sombre, juste devant eux, à quelques mètres, deux yeux jaunes fendus se découpaient dans le noir. C'était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle. _

Les deux garçons fixaient devant eux les yeux jaunes qui ne cessaient de briller étrangement dans l'ombre du couloir. Les avaient-ils vus ? C'était la question qu'ils se posaient en même temps. Peut-être pouvaient-ils se glisser jusqu'à leur trou en espérant que le chat – car ce ne pouvait qu'en être un – ne les aurait pas aperçus aussi petits qu'ils étaient.  
Draco releva doucement, très lentement sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule d'Harry qui tressaillit. Les yeux du chat semblaient avoir suivi le geste.

- Elle nous a remarqués…

- J'en ai peur.

Harry pouvait sentir dans la voix de son camarade de galère toute la crainte qui s'y trouvait. Il fallait trouver un moyen de lui échapper, avant. Draco fit glisser sa main le long de l'épaule de son camarade avant de rejoindre son corps. Le brun fit quelques pas sur le côté, mais le chat ne bougea pas. Il continua ainsi son manège laissant un Draco qui ne comprenait pas tout dans le couloir. Le blond ne savait que faire, tourner la tête pour regarder Harry ou garder obstinément son regard sur le chat. Il vit l'animal bouger mais pas dans leur direction. En profitant pour se déplacer, il rejoignit Harry qui prenait leurs affaires.

- Elle ne nous a pas vus.

- Que tu crois. Elle est plus maligne qu'on ne le croit. Prends ça, on s'en va.

Il poussa Draco dehors et lui fit comprendre qu'ils devaient se mettre en marche. Rester dans ce trou serait causer leur perte, il n'était pas assez profond en fin de compte pour survivre aux assauts d'un chat. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes comme ça, l'angoisse montant peu à peu, ne sachant ni quand ni où l'animal pourrait surgir. Un bruit se fit entendre juste derrière eux, le sixième sens dont était doté Harry pour détecter les problèmes imminent se mit en marche. Il déglutit, puis d'un mouvement brusque, il attrapa la main de Draco et se mit à courir.

Ainsi attrapé, le blond suivit – chancelant d'abord puis courant ensuite – le brun qui ne semblait pas vouloir réduire l'allure. Il ne demanda pas pourquoi son coéquipier avait eu ce sursaut, mais ses yeux se posant sur l'animal au bout du couloir qui reniflait l'air et semblait enfin les apercevoir pour de bon, lui fit consentir à magner le pas.

Un miaulement plus tard, la vitesse était décuplée. Le chat avait faim, et il venait de trouver l'odeur de deux mets très appétissants pour lui.

Leurs petits sacs tapaient relativement contre leur flanc et ils tentaient par tous les moyens d'éviter les petites crevasses et fissures du sol. A courir aussi vite, ils ne firent pas attention aux autres petits yeux qui les épiaient. Les couloirs du château n'étaient pas le lieu approprié pour des êtres sans défense de la taille d'une prune, aussi grosse soit elle. Ils couraient donc, ne se retournant pas pour savoir où était passé le chat.

Fissure, courir, sauter, courir, tirer un peu sur la main pour faire presser le pas au suivant, courir, resserrer sa prise sur son sac, courir, sauter, courir, crevasse, courir, écart avec le mur, courir.

C'était le rythme qu'ils suivaient. Seulement, tout le monde sait, que c'est lorsqu'on tente de fuir pour ne surtout pas tomber dans les griffes de ce qui nous poursuit, qu'un imprévu se produit. Et ce qui arriva, arriva.  
Alors qu'Harry pressait une fois encore le pas, la main de Draco glissa de la sienne et il s'arrêta. Il se retourna pour voir son camarade étalé au sol, son petit sac ayant glissé un peu plus loin. Il tentait de se relever, mais son pied était coincé quelque part.  
Harry releva rapidement la tête pour repérer l'animal, celui-ci avait toujours le nez en l'air, semblant humer les environs à leur poursuite.

En quelques pas il fut près du blond. De ses deux mains, il suivit la jambe du prisonnier pour trouver celle de droite dans une petite fissure, la robe avec. Il soupira et voyant que Draco tentait de retirer son pied nu se faisant plus mal qu'autre chose, il le fit arrêter d'un mouvement de la main. Il glissa ensuite la sienne sur le côté, et tenta de faire glisser le tout en le tournant. Il entendit un petit gémissement contenu derrière mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Une seconde tentative plus tard, la jambe se libérait. Il tira ensuite un grand coup sur la robe qui se déchira et il se releva. Le blond se massait la cheville, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.  Il récupéra le sac qu'il prit avec le sien, puis d'un mouvement rapide, il reprit la main du blond le forçant à se lever.

- On s'occupera de ça plus tard.

Draco regarda en arrière et vit que le chat avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Ses yeux jaunes se braquèrent droit sur eux. Il se releva, et courant en boitillant, ils s'élancèrent à nouveau dans le couloir. Toujours trop vite, toujours plus vite.  
Le blond poussa Harry sur le côté, évitant ainsi un coup de griffe. Le chat les avait rattrapés. Enfin le chat, plutôt la chatte. Cette peste de Miss Teigne pour lui donner un nom. Elle était déjà une plaie lorsqu'ils étaient des adolescents de taille normale, alors lorsqu'ils étaient tous petits, encore plus.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir Draco éviter une seconde patte. Il fit un rapide tour sur lui même et ses yeux se posèrent sur la chose. Leur seul moyen d'échapper à l'ignoble créature qui avait l'intention de faire d'eux son goûter de minuit. Il prit l'un des gâteaux dans le sac et le jeta sur le chat avant de courir. L'animal se tourna vers l'endroit où il avait reçu le projectile et délaissa le blond. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de la victime et il le releva. Passant son bras autour de sa taille, il se mit en route pour leur nouvelle cachette. Draco se laissa guider, sa cheville avait vraiment du mal à le soutenir.

Un nouveau miaulement se fit entendre et ils se jetèrent sous le petit meuble sculpté en marbre. La patte du chat apparut dans leur champ de vision et ils reculèrent pour l'éviter. Harry sentit son dos heurter le mur et puis alors qu'il bougea sa main, quelque chose de collant le maintenir sur place.

Draco, sur les fesses, regardait la patte toutes griffes dehors faire des mouvements pour les débusquer. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre et le blond se mit à prier pour que ce soit quelqu'un qui les sauverait. La patte disparut de sous le meuble.

- Et bien ma chérie, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Un miaulement se fit entendre.

- Sous ce meuble ?

Un petit rire qui fit froid dans le dos au blond continua.

- Encore une souris. Allez laisse tomber ma belle.

La chatte émit un nouveau miaulement mais Rusard, car c'était lui, la priait de se remettre au travail. Ils avaient des 'sales petits voyous' à trouver.  
S'en suivit un lourd silence après leur départ, les pas s'estompèrent et le blond n'entendit plus que sa respiration.

- Po…Harry, elle est partie.

N'entendant pas de réponse, il regarda sur le côté mais n'aperçut pas son camarade. Il continua de se tourner et son regard se figea lorsqu'il vit Harry qui se débattait furieusement pour se décoller d'où il s'était accroché. Le blond se releva boitillant jusqu'à lui. Il était dans une toile d'araignée. Une énorme toile, parfaitement tissée. Du très bel ouvrage. Il émit un petit rire en le voyant ainsi pris mais se prit un regard noir du prisonnier.

- Ça ne me fait pas rire Draco.

- Moi si.

Harry grogna, on voyait que ce n'était pas lui qui était pris dans une toile, collé comme un vulgaire moucheron. Il tenta de se dépêtrer mais ne fit qu'aggraver sa position.  
Après avoir bien ri, Draco tenta de l'aider parce que le voir s'engluer un peu plus dans la toile le dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Il prit fil par fil pour le détacher. Ça collait nettement moins tout d'un coup.

- Cesse donc de bouger.

- Je ne bouge plus.

- Ne mens pas, la toile bouge.

Il cassa encore un fil de plus, délivrant ainsi le bras gauche du brun. Il allait passer aux jambes pendant qu'Harry s'occupait du droit.

- Je ne mentais pas Draco.

- Si tu veux, mais là, tu bouges trop.

- Comment veux-tu que je bouge alors que je tente de libérer mon bras ?

- La toile bouge.

- La toile…

Une sueur froide descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun alors qu'il relevait la tête. Ce qu'il vit le fit crier. Draco exécuta le même geste et se figea. Il déglutit alors que son coéquipier d'infortune se débattait pour s'extraire des fils. Le blond sortit de sa léthargie pour accélérer le mouvement. Il s'emmêlait plus les doigts qu'autre chose avec les fils, mais ce n'était pas grave, même si certains morceaux restaient collés à ses manches, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Parce que le possesseur de la toile ne semblait pas vouloir libérer son futur repas.

Etre la proie d'une arachnide, ce n'était vraiment pas un projet pour Harry, surtout depuis sa seconde année lorsqu'il avait croisé la mère de famille de la forêt interdite. Il avait évité de finir en quatre heures d'une araignée géante et vorace et il allait finir pour celui d'une minuscule bestiole, qu'il aurait pu écraser avec sa chaussure voir un dictionnaire.  
Il accéléra une nouvelle fois ses gestes lorsqu'il put apercevoir de près les mandibules de la bête poilue aux longues pattes fines.  
Quelque chose de gluant coula sur son épaule. Draco releva la tête pour tomber sur les deux orbes noirs de l'araignée. Il recula rapidement par peur. Il la vit se retourner vers sa proie et commencer à faire un joli cocon.

- Draco.

La voix d'Harry mourut dans la toile alors que tout se filait rapidement. Le blond resta pétrifié. L'arachnide était en train d'enrouler Harry. Il fallait qu'il l'aide. Mais en même temps, ses jambes et ses bras ne cessaient de trembler. Il avait peur. Très peur. Harry avait raison de dire qu'il était un froussard. C'était le brun le Gryffondor, pas lui. Le fier et courageux preux chevalier qui se devait de secourir toute âme en détresse. Il déglutit, secoua la tête, serra les poings. Depuis le début, il avait fait beaucoup pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné lorsqu'il s'était pris les pieds dans le dallage.  
Ses prunelles se posèrent sur sa cheville qui saignait encore. Il sentit quelque chose monter en lui, puis dans un sursaut de courage, il se releva et se jeta sur l'araignée. Il la bouscula assez pour l'envoyer contre le pilier, la sonnant. Il déchira les filaments sur le visage du brun soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas encore étouffé.

- Attention.

Draco fut bousculé à son tour. Il glissa sur les fesses un peu plus loin. L'araignée n'avait pas l'air de vouloir laisser sa proie à quelqu'un d'autre. Pour elle, ils n'étaient que deux misérables moucherons. Elle s'approcha de Draco qui recula devant les deux mandibules qui claquaient. C'est que de près ces bestioles-là n'étaient vraiment pas amicales. Son dos heurta le mur du fond et quelque chose de collant. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait fait sa toile partout. Il tira un coup sec mais son bras était accroché. Celui qui était valide trouva en tâtonnant un morceau de verre au sol. La fenêtre juste au-dessus avait été cassée en début d'année par des seconde année qui jouaient à la balle dans les couloirs. Du baseball selon leur dire, un jeu très intéressant du côté moldu.

C'était lui qui les avait punis, il se promit que s'il s'en sortait vivant, il les remercierait. D'un mouvement rapide, il mit le morceau de vitre devant lui en faisant de grands gestes pour se protéger. L'araignée eut un mouvement de recul mais n'étant pas une sorte d'insectes à huit pattes pour rien, elle revint à l'assaut. Crachant ses fils sur lui. Il les coupa tout de suite. Alors qu'elle sécrétait de nouveau, il dégagea son bras prisonnier pour se relever. L'araignée cracha à nouveau mais n'atteint pas sa cible.  
Sous le coup de l'adrénaline et de la peur, Draco sectionna d'un seul mouvement les deux pattes avant de l'animal. Soutenue par les autres, elle resta debout.

Il avait trouvé son point faible. Ses pattes bien trop fines. C'était lui ou elle. Ce ne serait certainement pas lui. Il avait enduré trop de choses pour se laisser tuer par une araignée. Il avait subit le fait de ne pas suivre son père, de ne pas être d'accord. Ce n'était pas pour se faire bouffer par une putain d'araignée qui les prenait pour des moucherons. Il n'était et ne serait jamais un moucheron qu'on peut écraser comme ça, comme on le voulait, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Se jetant de nouveau sur la bestiole, il coupa les deux pattes suivantes, puis celles d'après. Six membres en moins, elle s'écroula, tentant de se relever sans résultat. Elle était à terre. Elle avait perdu.  
Draco la regarda de toute sa petite hauteur. Il avait terrassé l'ennemi. D'un mouvement vif, il mit fin à ses jours. Elle eut quelques soubresauts avant de ne plus bouger. Un liquide verdâtre s'écoula le long de son corps, partant du morceau de verre pour rejoindre le sol. Il l'avait terrassée.

Harry, de la toile dans son début de cocon, regardait le blond resté figé devant le cadavre de l'arachnide. Il l'avait vu surmonter sa peur, mais ce qu'il avait cru apercevoir dans ses prunelles, c'était ce qui lui avait fait le plus peur. Une sorte de lueur démente. Voyant alors que son camarade ne bougeait plus, il prit sur lui de le sortir de sa contemplation morbide.

- Draco ?

Pas de réponse, le blond restait les yeux ancrés sur le liquide vert qui coulait.

- Draco ?

Un clignement de paupières.

- Draco ?

Il réagissait au son de sa voix.

- DRACO !

Le blond sursauta alors et tourna son visage pâle et tacheté de vert vers lui. Harry soupira, il était rassuré, la lueur avait disparu. Il fit un tout petit mouvement pour montrer son état et Draco hocha la tête. Il le vit se tourner vers le muret et ramasser un nouveau petit morceau de verre. Il découpa soigneusement les fils pour libérer Harry. Celui-ci chancela et atterrit dans les bras du blond qui tomba en arrière sous le poids du brun. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment avant que le brun ne referme ses bras sur le corps du blond.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

Draco sentit simplement tout le soulagement d'Harry dans sa voix. Il ne dit rien et le garda ainsi contre lui. Lorsque Harry se releva, il sortit un mouchoir de son pantalon et essuya les petites taches vertes sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Leur visage était relativement près et Harry était obligé d'humidifier de temps à autre le tissu pour retirer correctement les gouttes. Draco fuyait son regard, il n'aimait pas être si proche de quelqu'un et encore moins d'Harry. Pourtant ça ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça dans l'interstice, lorsqu'il s'était lové dans ses bras. Il chassa cette pensée. Si, ça le dérangeait, les yeux verts du brun le dérangeaient. Ils étaient bien trop intenses pour lui. Harry vit, alors qu'il nettoyait, une rougeur apparaître sur les pommettes de son compagnon mais ne dit rien. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait cette réaction. Et surtout il ne voulait pas chercher à approfondir alors qu'il se disait qu'il trouvait ça particulièrement mignon.

Lorsque tout fut correct, il rangea le mouchoir et regarda l'animal qui avait cessé de se vider de ce qui lui servait de sang. Il se leva et alla faire le tour de l'arachnide. Les pattes sectionnées étaient un peu plus loin. Il ne se formalisa pas plus de tout ça. Pour lui, ce n'était pas le principal problème. Il alla jusqu'au mur et ramassa un morceau de verre. Il le tourna dans tous les sens et sourit.

Draco le voyant faire haussa un sourcil alors que ses prunelles allaient se poser sur son propre petit morceau qu'il avait pris pour libérer Harry de la toile. Il regarda sa main, elle n'avait qu'une légère marque rouge, signe que le verre l'avait tout de même légèrement coupé mais pas assez pour le faire saigner.

Il se leva et boitillant, il ramassa son morceau. Ça pouvait toujours être utile. Il se rendit ensuite au petit sac où se trouvaient ses vêtements mouillés qui ne séchaient vraiment pas. Il en sortit sa robe et déchira un morceau pour l'envelopper dedans. Comme ça au moins, il ne se blesserait pas. Harry le rejoignit et le regarda faire.

- Ta robe ?

- M'en fiche, qu'elle serve au moins à quelque chose vu que je ne peux pas la porter.

Harry hocha la tête et il vit Draco déchirer un autre morceau et le lui tendre. Le brun le remercia et fit de même avec son morceau. Puis voyant que le blond refermait le sac, il le poussa pour le prendre. Il lacéra une nouvelle fois le vêtement mais cette fois-ci, il attrapa la main de son compagnon. Draco se laissa faire, il le vit lui faire une sorte de bandage de fortune. Ensuite il lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, il haussa un sourcil mais une poigne ferme sur ses épaules et sa cheville le lâcha. Le brun s'agenouilla devant lui et commença à essuyer le sang qui avait coagulé. Une fois fait, il fit enrouler l'endroit blessé et tira fermement pour serrer le tout. Draco gémit et lui envoya un regard noir.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est pour être sûr que ça tiendra.

- Pas la peine de le faire si fort.

- Si.

Harry se releva et essuya son pantalon couvert de poussière, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on faisait la poussière sous ce genre de sculpture. La preuve étant qu'il restait des morceaux de vitres de l'incident 'baseball'. Il ne ferait pas de commentaire, parce qu'au moins, ça avait eu le mérite de leur servir à quelque chose. Il ramassa le sachet de biscuits et en sortie un. Draco fronça le nez.

- Quoi encore ?

- Comment peux-tu manger en présence de ça !

Il pointa du doigt le cadavre de la bestiole et Harry hocha rapidement la tête, rangeant le gâteau comme si on venait de le piquer. C'était bon, il venait de lui donner envie de vomir.

- Merci de me l'avoir rappelé.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Draco tourna la tête et regarda sa main, celle qui avait tué l'araignée. Harry soupira et posa les deux siennes sur ses épaules avant de s'asseoir et de le prendre dans ses bras. Le blond ne dit rien en se sentant tirer en arrière.

- Ce n'était qu'une araignée.

- Elle faisait notre taille.

- Tu en as sûrement tué des tas.

Harry le sentit frémir contre son torse et resserrer ses propres bras autour de son corps.

- Elle était plus grosse que moi. Elle aurait pu te manger, me manger, nous manger…

- Chut Draco. Ce n'était qu'une araignée, certes grosse pour notre taille mais restera une bestiole à huit pattes.

Draco soupira et attrapa les mains du brun pour les regarder.

- Pour toi, tout ça paraît si naturel.

- Disons que je suis rodé.

- Qu'aurais-tu fais si je n'avais pas été là ?

Le silence répondit à la question du blond. Il sentit Harry se lever dans son dos et le mettre à son tour sur ses pieds. Il murmura juste un 'merci' avant de récupérer les deux sacs et de s'approcher du rebord de la sculpture. Draco le regarda faire avec un petit sourire. Harry Potter venait de le remercier de lui avoir sauver la vie. En peu de temps, ils s'étaient vraiment mutuellement sauvés la mise. Et ça ne les dérangeait presque pas, comme si c'était naturel. C'était un grand pas. Et le blond ne sut pourquoi, mais il se sentit rassuré. Il le rattrapa alors qu'il mettait sa tête dehors pour voir si la voie était libre.

- Que fait-on ?

- On ne peut pas rester là.

Le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil derrière et voyant le cadavre il hocha précipitamment la tête. 

- J'adhère à cent pour cent.

- Dans ce cas, il va nous falloir trouver un endroit un peu plus abrité.

Ils se mirent à réfléchir, puis soudain, le blond eut un sursaut.

- Je sais.

Harry se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

- Il y a une salle pas loin. Même de petites tailles nous devrions l'atteindre en dix petites minutes maximum.

- Tu penses qu'il y aura un endroit pour y passer la nuit.

- Je ne sais pas, mais une classe est toujours mieux que le couloir.

Acquiesçant, le brun chargea les deux sacs sur ses épaules et s'élança dans le couloir. Draco, sans un regard en arrière, serrant son morceau de verre, le suivit, sa cheville le lançant, mais il devait trouver un endroit pour dormir un peu plus.

oOo

Plus tôt dans la soirée, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, un petit groupe semblait tenir une sorte de conseil. Ils étaient cinq, devant la cheminée, en rond, et semblaient tenir une discussion plus qu'animée. On pouvait y trouver, Hermione Granger qui devait être celle qui tenait ce conseil, assistée de Ron Weasley qui ne cessait de plonger sa main dans un paquet de bonbons, signe qu'il était angoissé. Le reste du groupe se constituait de Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood. Tous les cinq n'avaient qu'un seul nom en bouche Harry Potter. Enfin non, deux.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

Tous les deux portés disparus depuis maintenant près de 48 heures. Pas une seule nouvelle, que ce soit du côté des professeurs ou du côté des disparus. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient évaporés après qu'ils se soient agressés. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir été bien loin. Et surtout, en laissant leur baguette sur place. Pourquoi uniquement les baguettes. Pourquoi pas leurs vêtements, leurs bijoux, n'importe quoi.

- Et s'ils n'étaient plus dans Poudlard ?

- Ne parle pas de malheur Ginny. Marmonna son frère en avalant un nouveau bonbon.

- Je ne fais que donner une opinion, nous les avons cherchés en vain dans tout le château.

Ils soupirèrent tous de concert avant que Luna ne se mette à parler.

- Peut-être que comme Ginny le dit, ils se sont retrouvés dans le désert, ou alors sur une île déserte, voir même en Alaska.

Les quatre autres la regardèrent effrayés.

- Pourquoi ne donnes-tu que des endroits totalement isolés ?

- Dans le désert, y a des nomades, et en Alaska, y a des Inouïs.

- C'est d'un rassurant.

Hermione regarda Ron prendre une pleine poignée de bonbons avant de tout avaler d'une traite. Il commençait à l'énerver avec son sachet.

- Comment voulez-vous qu'ils soient allés si loin ? Moi je suis certaine qu'ils sont encore dans le château.

- Prouve-le-nous alors.

Ginny avait froncé le nez alors que Ron venait de parler. Il devenait vraiment à cran.

- Nous n'en serions pas là si vous rangiez correctement votre foutue chambre.

Hermione se reçut deux regards noirs, l'un de Ron et l'autre de Neville.

- On a cherché. Se défendit le plus timide.

- Mais ce n'est pas de notre faute si Harry était devenu super cachottier.

- Il avait peut-être une raison, tu ne crois pas.

Le frère et la sœur s'observèrent en chien de faïence durant quelques secondes mais Luna mit fin à cet échange très agréable.

- Harry était à cran à cause de la guerre, ça tout le monde le savait.

- Oui mais de là à l'être avec nous.

- L'incident Marc Donovan l'a un peu refroidi vous ne pensez pas. Souffla Ginny.

- Mais avec nous. On est ses amis. S'insurgea Ron.

Hermione soupira de nouveau et croisa ses doigts sur ses genoux.

- Le problème ce n'est pas que nous soyons ses amis ou pas, il a peur. Il a peur de nous faire du mal. Il a peur que nous lui fassions du mal. C'est tout bête.

- Et se retrouver avec Malfoy on ne sait où, c'est mieux peut-être ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ron la regarda limite effrayé par ses paroles.

- Tu entends ce que tu dis Hermione.

- Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus près. Glissa Luna.

Le rouquin regarda les deux jeunes filles et hocha la tête, reprenant une poignée de bonbons.

- Vous êtes complètement folles.

Neville acquiesça alors que la préfète se remettait à parler.

- Personne ne trouvait ça louche qu'ils se tapent autant sur la tête ses deux-là.

- Ils l'ont toujours fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait.

- Et bien avec la guerre, avec le choix des camps, avec plein de choses. Il n'y a que toi, Ron, qui reste aussi bête.

Ron avala son bonbon de travers et se mit à tousser. Neville à ses côtés, lui tapa très fort dans le dos pour l'aider à faire passer la phrase de la jeune fille et la sucrerie.

- Excuse-moi Ron, mais c'est vrai. Remarque-le au moins, même toi tu as tenté de l'arrêter l'autre jour.

- Normal, tu as vu dans quel état il était. Si je ne l'avais pas retenu et que Zabini n'avait pas fait quelque chose de son côté, ses deux-là seraient sûrement dans un coma.

- Et ça ne te choque pas un tel état ?

- Non.

Ginny marmonna un 'j'ai un frère plus bête que ses pieds' avant d'hausser la voix pour se faire entendre.

- Ils passent leurs nerfs l'un sur l'autre sans pour autant se haïr vraiment. C'est juste un défouloir.

- Parfaitement. J'en ai parlé tout à l'heure à la bibliothèque avec Zabini et…

- Tu as parlé à la bibliothèque avec Zabini ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Un problème ?

- Mais, c'est un Serpentard.

- Et alors ?

Ron se leva faisant tomber son paquet de bonbons.

- Mais Hermione ! Je veux bien que nous soyons dans la même galère, mais quand même…

- Ron assieds-toi.

Devant le ton sans appel de la Gryffondor, il obéit.

- Bien. Maintenant, vous m'écoutez. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Blaise Zabini. Et eux aussi recherchent les disparus. Je pense qu'il serait bon d'enterrer la hache de guerre pour le moment. Qui vote pour ?

Ginny leva la main, suivie par Luna qui fit tinter son nouveau bracelet de grains de riz et d'épingles à nourrice. Neville hésita mais regardant Ron, il laissa sa main sur son genou.

- Bien cela fait trois voix avec la mienne contre deux. La majorité l'emporte.

Ron pesta mais la préfète se leva en déplissant sa robe.

- Si nous résumons rapidement ce que nous avons. C'est un sort, de la fumée, et deux baguettes trouvées par des filles de chez Poufsouffle.

- C'est mince.

- Oui, mais c'est tout ce que nous avons.

-  Et tes copains de chez Serpentard.

Hermionne tourna la tête vers Ron en souriant.

- Nous avons rendez-vous avec eux demain soir à la bibliothèque.

- QUOI ?

- Ne hurle pas Ron.

Elle se massa les tympans avant de tourner sur elle-même en direction de la sortie.

- Tout ça pour dire que je vais faire ma ronde. A toute'.

Et elle disparut de la salle commune. Ron ramassa un de ses bonbons en marmonnant. Ginny et Luna se levèrent à leur tour.

- Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir moi.

La rouquine la raccompagna et lorsqu'elle revint pour trouver les deux garçons devant une partie d'échec elle soupira.

- Ron, un tout petit effort. Harry est notre ami.

- Je sais je sais. Je resterai courtois autant qu'ils le resteront.

- Je l'espère bien.

Elle disparut à son tour. Les deux garçons restèrent à leur partie d'échec.

- Tu l'avais remarqué que Harry n'était pas bien.

- Bien sûr, comment veux-tu ne pas t'en rendre compte ? Il était de plus en plus violent, gardait tout pour lui, il se renfermait comme une huître.

- Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

Ron joua et mit le pion de Neville en faillite.

- Je pense. Harry n'est pas bête. Il a vécu beaucoup de situations, il sait improviser.

- Même avec Malfoy ?

- Je pense.

Une longue minute passa et ils soupirèrent tous les deux. Du moins, ils l'espéraient.

**A suivre…**

Et voila, fin du chapitre, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié. La suite devrait arriver dans un mois à savoir le 1er Novembre.  
Vos avis ?  
J'ai ouvert un compte fictionpress où je mets mes fictions originales, si ça vous intéresse, l'adresse est sur la page bio ainsi que celle du de mon compte devianart.

**Kisu****.**


	7. Chapter 6

**De l'ordre des Minipousses**

**Base** : Harry Potter plus défis d'Umbre 77.

**Genre** : _Slash Yaoi HPDM_, oui, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Par contre j'ai d'autres idées de couples, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop. Un peu _d'angoisse_ et puis de _l'aventure_ et de la _romance_, ouais.

**Note de l'auteur barge** : Et hop, un nouveau mois, un nouveau chapitre. En espérant que les nouvelles aventures de nos héros vous plairont.

**Miffi** à Louvegrise pour sa bêtalecture et à Umbre77 pour son avis sur le chapitre.

**_Miffi_** **_énormément aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews, et un miffi de plus à ceux _****_à_****_ qui je n'a_****_i_****_ pas pu répondre pour cause de pas d'adresse, en tout cas, vos petits mots me fait chaud au cœur.  
_**

**Résumé du défi** : Suite à une confrontation musclée dans les couloirs, Draco et Harry se retrouvent rétrécis à la modeste taille de... 3cm! Sauront-ils s'associer pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et survivre dans un Poudlard plus gigantesque que jamais?

**Chapitre 6**

**Ou comment continuer les mauvaises rencontres.**

Par chance, la porte était ouverte. Ils avaient mis plus longtemps que prévu pour y arriver, mais au moins, ils y étaient et en vie. Ils n'avaient pas rencontré de chat, seulement, des yeux toujours aussi effrayants qui les avaient maintenus éloignés du bord de peur de se faire attraper et de ne pas pouvoir se défaire ensuite malgré leurs nouvelles armes.

La porte n'était pas fermée correctement et donc ils purent s'y glisser. Un étrange bruit leur parvint. Si la porte n'était pas close, c'était pour une bonne raison. Harry tira la langue et Draco fronça le nez.

- Charmante idée.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle servirait de lieu intime.

- Mais je te crois.

Comprenant parfaitement le sous-entendu, Draco se retourna pour faire face à un Harry amusé.

- C'est une salle de tutelle Potter.

- Harry. Oui je sais, j'y suis venu une fois.

- Alors cesse de faire des sous-entendus.

- Je n'en fais pas.

- Menteur.

- Tu imagines des choses tout seul.

Harry passa à ses côtés et se dirigea vers l'armoire du fond. Draco tapa du pied et le suivit de mauvaise grâce. Pourquoi s'arrangeait-il toujours pour le taquiner ? Bon d'accord, lui aussi ne perdait pas la main mais pourquoi ? Il rentra dans le brun qui s'était arrêté juste devant lui.

- Po…Harry…

- Tu y arriveras un jour Draco. J'ai trouvé un endroit où dormir.

- Si on y arrive avec le bruit.

Un gémissement de plus se fit entendre sur le côté et Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ecoute, les couples en chaleur ne me font plus rien.

- Quoi ?

- T'étonne pas Draco, c'est que tu n'as jamais entendu Seamus faire ses séances dans la salle de bain en fermant relativement très mal la porte.

Draco émit un son dégoûté et Harry lui montra la petite porte du placard à matériel.

- Il n'a pas été fermé.

- Et on monte comment ?

- J'en avais pris en plus…

C'est là qu'il remarqua que les morceaux de fil qu'il avait mis autour de sa taille n'y étaient plus. La panique se lut alors sur leur visage respectif. Puis une sorte de soulagement sur celui du brun.

- J'ai bien fait d'en prendre une de secours.

Il ouvrit le sac de victuailles et sortit un autre petit sac où il en tira une sorte de corde. Il prit un des gâteaux et l'accrocha au bout. Il la fit mouliner au-dessus de sa tête avant de la lancer. Il tira un peu dessus, mais elle retomba. Il réitéra son geste quatre fois avant que la corde ne semble tenir.

- Je passe le premier, attends que je sois en haut et mon signal pour t'aventurer.

Draco hocha la tête et Harry débuta son escalade. Il sentait que la corde ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Lorsqu'il posa pied à terre, il repéra le bout accroché entre deux rouleaux de parchemin. Pas vraiment stable. Il récupérera le gâteau et attacha le tout à un pot d'encre. Dès qu'il fut sûr que tout était sécurisé, il se mit sur le bord et fit signe au blond qui se bouchait les oreilles en bas de monter. Fixant obstinément l'endroit où le brun venait de disparaître. Il le vit enfin faire son signe et se débouchant les oreilles à contrecœur, il monta le long du fil et fut soulagé lorsqu'il posa ses deux mains sur le bord en bois. Harry l'aida à se hisser et une fois sur ses deux jambes, il put voir où ils se trouvaient.

C'était une armoire, à n'en pas douter, mais des tonnes de matériel scolaire s'y trouvaient. Il y avait des rouleaux de parchemin, des plumes, des encriers, même des petits carnets reliés et encore bien d'autres choses utiles, comme des livres de cours, d'aides, d'exercices.

- Nous sommes dans ce qui sert de réserve lors des tutelles.

- C'est étrange tout de même qu'elle soit ouverte.

- Il arrive plus d'une fois que quelqu'un oublie de fermer. Hermione râle souvent.

Draco hocha la tête avant de faire quelques pas. Un nouveau son significatif de l'activité extérieure le figea. Il se laissa tomber sur un rouleau et posa ses mains sur ses oreilles. Harry sourit amusé et le rejoignit. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne lui faisait pas de l'effet, mais il était rodé à présent. Apparemment, chez les Serpentard, ce genre de choses ne se passait pas comme ça. Il ouvrit le paquet de gâteaux et en prit un. Le blond le regarda faire avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Comment peux-tu manger en de telles circonstances ?

- J'ai faim, c'est tout. Tu sais, tu n'y ferais pas attention, ça reviendrait au même.

- Comment veux-tu ne pas y faire attention ?

- T'écoutes pas.

Harry croqua à pleines dents dans le bout de nourriture et il vit le blond serrer un peu plus les jambes. Il ne savait pas qui se trouvait dans cette salle, mais ils avaient une sacrée endurance pour tenir aussi longtemps. Ils avaient surtout de la chance que Rusard ne les ait pas entendus lors de son passage avec Miss Teigne, parce qu'ils n'étaient relativement pas discrets. Le brun voyant le blond être de plus en plus gêné, lui tendit un gâteau. Les prunelles bleues se posèrent sur la main tendue et finit par prendre l'aliment pour mordre dedans à pleines dents. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se laissa glisser le long du parchemin et d'un pas rapide rejoignit le fond de l'armoire.

- Peut-être que là-bas, on les entendra moins.

Un rire lui répondit mais Harry le rejoignit assez rapidement. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas habitué, mais entendre des lapins toute la nuit, il préférait s'en passer. Il aimerait dormir un peu. Il le retrouva rapidement roulé en boule au niveau des livres. Il s'installa à ses côtés, posa les sacs dans un petit coin pour ne pas les oublier. En tailleur, il observait toujours l'endroit où ils étaient. Des livres, des parchemins, des plumes, rien qui pourrait vraiment les aider. Ils étaient prisonniers de cette taille jusqu'à ce qu'on les trouve. Il pouvait toujours tenter de laisser un mot.

Sentant son compagnon d'infortune frémir lors d'un nouveau gémissement venant de la salle, il se pencha juste au-dessus de sa joue et relevant sa main de son oreille, il murmura.

- Pense au professeur McGonagal avec le professeur Snape posant nus dans un calendrier très sex'.

Le blond se tendit de tout son long et tira la langue.

- Tu peux aussi penser à Dumbledore en tutu jaune accompagné dans son ballet d'Elfes de maison dans le même accoutrement.

Draco reposa sa main sur son oreille.

- Merci de ton extrême gentillesse pour tenter de me faire oublier que je suis relativement dans une position plus que gênante, mais je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

Le brun sourit et releva une nouvelle fois la main du blond pour souffler.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide.

Et il se leva pour partir à la recherche de ce qu'il avait imaginé laissant un Draco totalement outré de ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche du Gryffondor. Depuis quand avait-il ce genre de pensées ? Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui se passait dans la vie sexuelle du Survivant mais tout le monde le surnommait le Saint, le Pure…Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient cassés les dents sur lui parce que justement il ne voulait pas d'aventure. Il frissonna, non, ne pas penser à ça. Un Harry Potter dans une pose plus que suggestive, presque nu, son regard…Et voilà, son énorme problème était de retour. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même en essayant de trouver d'autres pensées qui lui feraient passer l'envie de se soulager dans un placard en compagnie d'Harry Potter. S'il apprenait qui étaient ces deux élèves, il se promettait de leur faire comprendre qu'on ne faisait pas ça dans une salle de classe normalement vide en pleine nuit. Un peu de respect pour ceux qui pouvaient y passer.

Harry qui savait parfaitement l'état dans lequel il avait laissé Draco continua ses recherches. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ça l'avait amusé de dire la dernière phrase mais bon, c'était tellement tentant. Se retrouver ainsi avec le blond faisait ressortir quelques pensées perverses qu'il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir enfermées très loin en lui lorsque la guerre avait pris un tournant plus violent. Tout cela était la faute de Seamus qui était un vrai coureur et passait beaucoup de temps à leur raconter ses coups. Au début, c'était marrant, puis, ça devenait plus gênant et enfin, dérangeant. Et l'entendre passer énormément de temps dans la salle de bain l'était encore plus. Ron s'amusait de ça en disant qu'on n'y pouvait rien s'il était ainsi. Mais de l'autre côté, il savait que comme tout garçon qui se respecte, les autres le faisaient aussi, mais beaucoup plus discrètement. Lui-même avait essayé, mais il n'avait pas trouvé ça très intéressant. Le faire tout seul n'était pas quelque chose de palpitant, c'était mieux à deux, du moins, il l'espérait. Car, il n'était peut-être pas innocent du côté de la perversité, mais il l'était du domaine du couple.

Il soupira et trouva enfin un pot d'encre plus petit que les autres. Il monta dessus et dévissa le bouchon avec lenteur pour sa petite taille, mais il y parvint tout de même. Lorsque le couvercle tomba au sol, il tourna la tête de tous les côtés à la recherche de quelque chose d'utile pour ce qu'il voulait faire. Il trouva le morceau de parchemin et s'y rendit pour le tirer vers le pot d'encre. Alors qu'il avait enfin les deux matériaux à portée de main, quelque chose s'alluma dans sa tête. Il avait oublié l'objet important, le moyen de relier les deux. Le pinceau, la plume, de quoi écrire. Il chercha l'un des instruments mais lorsqu'il remarqua la taille, il soupira. Ce ne serait pas avec ça qu'il irait très loin.  
Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Draco avait fini par se lever. Rester allongé ainsi, il n'y avait rien de pire dans son état, surtout avec le fond sonore. C'était des vrais lapins ces jeunes. Il rejoignit Harry, heureux que la robe cache relativement son état avancé. Il posa une main sur ses hanches en voyant le brun réfléchir à une sorte de problème qui devait être sérieusement épineux pour qu'il tire une telle tronche.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Harry posa ses prunelles sur le blond et un petit sourire illumina son visage.

- Il me semblait pourtant que c'était toi qui en avait besoin avant.

La couleur rouge qui apparut sur les joues du blond ravit Harry qui se concentra à nouveau sur son souci. Draco, passé l'envie de foutre un coup à Potter pour ses taquineries sur quelque chose dont il était très peu fier, sembla comprendre ce qui dérangeait son compagnon de voyage forcé.

- Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas un morceau de tissu ?

Une nouvelle fois, Harry posa ses yeux sur Draco qui avait dit ça l'air sûr de lui.

- Du tissu.

- Oui ? Tu prends un morceau de tissu, tu l'entoures autour de ta main, et puis tu tentes d'écrire avec.

- Pas bête !

- Merci Harry, je suis un Malfoy, je ne suis pas bête.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Harry passa rapidement près du blond pour aller au petit sac qu'ils traînaient avec eux. Il déchira un nouveau morceau de la robe du Serpentard qui fronça le nez.

- Tu pourrais au moins demander.

- Perte de temps.

Il fit ce qu'il lui avait dit et plongea rapidement sa main dans l'encre. Il se pencha ensuite au-dessus du parchemin et fit un essai. Au début, il ne réussit qu'à faire de grosses tâches d'encre, des pâtés informes et enfin, des lettres maladroites. Il fallait qu'il écrive assez gros, et surtout lisiblement pour mettre les autres au courant. Draco se pencha au-dessus du bout de papier et suivit les mouvements du brun oubliant partiellement sa gêne. Ce fut sa cheville qui lui rappela qu'il avait une blessure et il s'assit sur le pot d'encre en baillant. Au loin, les bruits sonores se faisaient encore entendre, mais il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. Quand soudain, deux voix distinctes se firent connaître.

- Tu sais Seam' que tu es vraiment 'hot'.

Un petit rire se fit entendre et un gémissement.

- Je sais Théo.

Draco qui pourtant était assis glissa du pot pour se retrouver au sol, le regard effaré, et Harry qui traçait difficilement sa lettre lui fit prendre une forme exagérée. Ils se regardèrent avant de tourner leurs yeux vers la porte de l'armoire.

Seamus et Théodore.

Finningan et Nott.

Ensemble.

C'était du domaine de l'étrange, l'impossible, d'une autre dimension. Tous les deux, en train de…

Draco tira la langue en imaginant une scène qui le refroidit rapidement alors qu'Harry secouait la tête en reprenant son traçage.

- Ils ont perdu au dortoir.

- Comment ça ? demanda Draco qui avait du mal à s'en remettre.

- Et bien – Harry porta sa main non encrée à ses cheveux – ils disaient tous que Seamus n'avait personne, ils feront une drôle de tête lorsqu'ils sauront que c'est avec un Serpentard qu'il passe ses nuits.

- Ils auront de quoi…

Le blond se leva, la nouvelle lui avait fait un tel choc qu'il n'avait plus de soucis de libido. Il rejoignit clopin-clopant sa couchette. Harry émit un petit rire alors qu'il entendait Seamus discuter avec Théodore en lui disant que 'ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un d'aussi performant' et l'autre répondre 'que lui aussi et qu'il passerait bien plus de temps avec un foutu Gryffondor si c'était pour voir autant d'étoiles en peu de temps'. Décidément, ces deux-là avaient l'air de s'être parfaitement trouvés. Il jeta tout de même un œil à Draco qu'il vit se rouler en boule et poser ses mains sur ses oreilles, apparemment, il trouvait qu'ils racontaient à présent trop d'âneries.

Il reporta alors son attention sur son petit mot, le termina et lorsqu'il fut satisfait de tout ça, il referma le pot d'encre et jeta le morceau de tissus sur un bord du parchemin. Il tourna la tête vers la sortie et fut rassuré de se rendre compte que les deux 'lapins' en avaient terminé avec leurs jeux. Il s'étira et rejoignit Draco roulé sur lui-même. Il avait l'air d'avoir un peu froid. Il tremblait. Ses prunelles se posèrent sur la cheville bandée. Une idée passa dans sa tête qu'il s'empressa de faire disparaître. Si jamais c'était ce à quoi il pensait, ils étaient mal barrés. Il s'allongea et alors que la respiration du blond était légèrement saccadée, il l'attira contre lui pour tenter de le réchauffer un peu.

Ils étaient mal partis, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il le sentait très mal.

oOo

Un cri les fit sursauter. La porte de l'armoire était ouverte et un rire strident et mauvais se répercutait contre les murs. Harry se releva se frottant les yeux, puis Draco qui posa directement son regard sur ce qui se passait devant eux. Un hurlement de colère se fit entendre suivi d'une multitude d'injures.

- Espèce de sale esprit à la con.

- Ça vous apprendra, petits malins, croire que vous pourriez passer la nuit ici en toute sécurité.

Un bruit de verre contre le sol et les deux garçons de taille rétrécie regardèrent Peeves faire voler quelques pots d'encre qui se renversaient sur les corps nus des deux garçons tentant d'enfiler quelque chose rapidement pour quitter cet endroit. Un nouveau pot s'écrasa sur le sol et Théodore en ayant marre de cet esprit, sortit sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier, lança un sort qui rata de peu le farceur.

- Pfff, vous êtes nuls !

L'esprit fit un tour sur lui-même avant de disparaître et de réapparaître dans leur dos.

- Je vais tout raconter, à tout le monde.

Seamus fit un mouvement de bras pour le faire partir.

- Je vais scander ça dans la grande salle ce matin.

Théodore jura.

- Comme ça, tout le monde rira de vous.

Peeves fit éclater un nouveau pot d'encre au-dessus de leur tête les constellant un peu plus.

- Espèce de petits pervers.

En ayant marre de tout ça, Seamus attrapa la main de Théodore qui chassait encore l'esprit et le fit quitter la salle. Un cours silence s'installa puis l'irlandais réapparut.

- On verra qui est le plus rapide pour le faire savoir mauvais farceur.

Quelque chose heurta le mur mais l'élève n'était plus là. Peeves se mit alors à tourner en rond dans la classe en chantant une complainte qui ferait dresser les cheveux sur la tête de n'importe quelle personne un peu innocente.

Dans l'armoire, les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de se faire encore plus petits qu'ils ne l'étaient. Si Peeves les voyait, ils allaient passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Surtout que l'esprit farceur serait bien plus rapide qu'eux pour leur en faire baver et voir de toutes les couleurs. Ramassant leurs affaires assez brusquement, ils rejoignirent la petite corde pour descendre.

Harry passa le premier, puis le blond se laissa glisser. Tirant un grand coup, le fil lâcha et il put récupérer la corde de fortune. L'attachant autour de sa taille, le brun se mit en marche vers la sortie. Seulement, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que la rapidité dont il faisait preuve n'était pas la même pour le blond qui suivait péniblement.

Draco en avait marre, déjà. Après la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé, le chat, l'araignée, les deux pervers et maintenant ce foutu esprit, il allait craquer. Sa cheville lui faisait effroyablement mal, et il avait l'impression d'avoir constamment des sueurs froides le long de son dos. Il était poissard, c'était à graver d'une pierre blanche parce qu'il l'était vraiment. Il sentit une main lui prendre la sienne et le tirer. Il ne dit rien, de toute manière à quoi bon râler sur Harry alors qu'il venait l'aider aimablement. Il était un poids, un énorme poids. Et puis, mieux valait pour lui ne pas crier, même en étant tout petit, il arriverait sûrement à attirer l'attention de Peeves. Il avait tellement de vaine.

Harry ne pouvait laisser le Serpentard ainsi derrière, et puis il devait vraiment quitter cette salle. Un banc s'écrasa au sol et les deux garçons tentèrent d'accélérer le pas. Quelques trucs volèrent dans toute la salle puis silence. Harry se stoppa, un frisson descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne tourna pas la tête, et repartit.

- Y aurait-il d'autres petits perdus ?

Ils étaient découverts, c'était fait. Avisant d'un pied de table, ils s'y cachèrent.

- On est mal barré.

- Chut.

La main de Draco pressait et se resserrait dans celle du brun, mais même si lui essayait de garder un semblant de sang froid, il ne voulait même pas imaginer que Peeves les découvre. Ses orbes se posèrent sur le pied du banc et comptant jusqu'à trois, ils s'élancèrent jusqu'à lui.

- Allons ne vous cacher pas, je vais vous aider moi.

Un rire à faire froid dans le dos se fit alors entendre. Les deux minipousses se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête et de courir à nouveau vers la cachette suivante. L'esprit se rapprochait, ils en étaient certains, mais de l'autre côté, la porte pour leur évasion n'était plus très loin non plus.

Un autre pas de course pour rejoindre une planque. Draco haletait, mais suivait le pas. Harry réfléchissait et gardait espoir envers la sortie.

Ils gagnèrent le dernier banc. Alors que l'ombre de celui-ci disparaissait, ils levèrent la tête pour voir celui-ci léviter au dessus d'eux.

- Je vous ai trouvés.

Quelque chose de sombre apparut juste au-dessus d'eux et ils se mirent à courir pour ainsi éviter de se retrouver noyer sous de l'encre couleur fuchsia.

- Vous n'aimez pas cette couleur ?

L'esprit frappeur se lança à leur poursuite, balançant le reste de pots d'encre qui se trouvait encore dans l'armoire, c'est-à-dire, toutes les couleurs.

Jaune.

Turquoise.

Rose.

Vert.

Orange.

Le couloir, car ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir, prenait des allures d'arc-en-ciel. Et les pauvres élèves passant pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner matinal, n'étaient pour la plupart pas assez rapides pour esquiver l'une des couleurs. Et surtout, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Peeves s'amusait à ce petit jeu qu'ils ne trouvaient, étrangement, pas du tout amusant. Pourtant, lui riait bien fort.

- Allez soyez gentils, juste une petite couleur.

Indigo.

Gris.

Blanc.

Marron.

Draco pesta contre l'esprit.

- Il en a encore beaucoup des couleurs comme ça.

- Je ne sais pas, mais on ne lui échappera pas longtemps.

- Quelle idée aussi de laisser un mot !

La main se resserra sur celle du blond, les ongles du brun rentrant dans le dos de la sienne.

- Aïe.

- Moi au moins, j'essaye de nous sortir de ce merdier.

- Et bien c'est gagné, mais pas dans le bon sens.

Harry marmonna mais de toute manière, ce n'était ni l'heure, ni le moment de régler ses comptes avec Draco pour lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas censé savoir que Peeves allait trouver ça amusant de venir dans cette salle-là, pour réveiller le plus agréablement les deux endormis et ensuite, rester ici pour jouer à comment noyer deux personnes dans de l'encre de couleur et repeindre par la même occasion le couloir plus que sombre et sobre de l'étage.

Du rouge atterrit juste à côté d'eux. Draco fit un bond sur le côté, s'éloignant de la couleur comme si elle allait le brûler.

- Je suis assez Gryffondor pour le moment.

Harry se mit à rire de la réplique du Serpentard.

- Même dans ce genre de moment, tu as toujours des répliques du style.

- Serpentard un jour Serpentard…

Une nouvelle tache d'encre apparut devant eux et ils durent l'éviter de justesse.

- Toujours. Je sais. Ce serait bien par contre que tu accélères.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Le halètement dans la voix du blond était significatif qu'il donnait déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait dans cette course poursuite. Harry remarqua alors le tournant pour prendre les escaliers s'il se souvenait parfaitement de l'endroit où ils étaient. Et en effet, ils tournèrent et…

- Aïe !

- Relève-toi !

- Tu m'écrases Potter !

- Toi aussi !

Ils étaient tous les deux sur une marche de l'escalier qui leur semblait interminable.

- On est dans la merde.

La voix de Peeves se fit entendre.

- Où êtes-vous ? Petit petit petit ! Venez jouer !

Harry frissonna et se mettant enfin sur ses deux jambes, relevant Draco et ramassant ses sacs, il avisa de ce qu'il avait devant lui. Environ une trentaine de marches, énormes, qui seraient un enfer à descendre, et à leur poursuite, un esprit frappeur bien décidé à leur faire découvrir l'arc-en-ciel.

- C'est haut.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Il commença à descendre la première marche avec beaucoup de mal. Draco tenta de le suivre avec difficulté. Ils tombèrent tous les deux – d'ailleurs plus qu'ils n'atterrirent correctement – sur la suivante. Un bruit sourd, puis tremblement se fit alors entendre et sentir. Ils se regardèrent et sans plus attendre allèrent se plaquer contre le mur. Un pied passa devant eux, puis un autre, ils se tassèrent un peu plus contre le mur et celui-ci se déroba derrière eux, les faisant basculer dans le vide.

oOo

Il y avait du grabuge à l'étage. Un élève couvert d'encre venait de passer la porte du bureau de Minerva McGonagall qui se préparait à se rendre à la grande salle. Il balbutiait des choses incompréhensibles. Elle comprit juste le nom de Peeves et elle sortit furibonde de la petite salle. Elle monta les escaliers le plus rapidement possible, se préparant à faire face à l'esprit frappeur sévissant dans l'école. Elle pensait pourtant qu'il faisait une trêve, à croire que non.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant lui, elle le vit fouiller un peu partout à la recherche de quelque chose. Ses prunelles se posèrent sur le couloir et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état des lieux. L'élève n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il avait décidé de refaire la décoration intérieure de manière assez abstraite.

Inspirant, elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches avant de hausser la voix.

- PEEVES !

L'esprit se retourna d'un coup et regarda le professeur avec malaise. Il cacha le pot d'encre argenté qu'il avait encore avec lui et sourit prenant une sorte de face d'ange qui était impossible à faire lorsqu'on est un être ectoplasmique, qu'on vient de repeindre le couloir et qu'on se trouve devant Minerva McGonagall.

- Des explications s'imposent.

- Ce n'est pas moi m'dame. Je chasse des lutins farceurs.

- Des lutins farceurs. Ce ne serait pas plutôt un esprit farceur !

- Non.

Il hocha la tête rapidement avant de tenter une retraite mais il fut coupé dans son repli par Rusard qui arrivait furax.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

- Votre langage. Soupira Minerva.

Il grommela avant de regarder l'esprit qui levait les yeux au ciel à la recherche d'une éventuelle mouche qu'il pourrait accuser.

- C'est encore toi ! Espèce de…

- Il suffit ! Peeves, dites-moi tout de suite ce que c'est que cette mascarade.

- Non.

- Peeves.

- Non.

Elle soupira avant de remonter ses lunettes lui glissant du nez.

- Faudrait-il que j'aille chercher le Baron ?

Il devint plus pâle qu'il est possible pour un fantôme.

- Non…

- Alors dans ce cas expliquez-vous.

- Je…

- J'attends.

Elle n'était vraiment pas agréable et Miss Teigne se cacha rapidement dans les jambes de son maître.

- C'est juste que je me promenais lorsque je suis tombé sur deux élèves qui dormaient dans la salle de classe des tutelles.

- COMMENT ? hurla Rusard.

- Pas de ma faute si vous faites mal votre boulot.

Le concierge fusilla l'esprit du regard, ce qui ne servit pas à grand-chose. Il avait plus peur des menaces du professeur que de lui.

- Et puis, ben je les ai fait fuir avec l'encre trouvée dans l'armoire.

- Je ne vois pas d'élèves dans ce couloir Peeves.

- C'est que, j'ai changé de cible entre temps.

Elle releva un sourcil en le voyant sourire.

- Il y avait un mot dans l'armoire.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien…

Peeves recula un peu en direction de Rusard, puis rapidement, il jeta l'encre sur la chatte qui devint d'un coup argentée.

- J'vous le dirai pas.

Il passa au-dessus du concierge qui se mit à râler contre ce stupide esprit en tentant de nettoyer son précieux animal.

- Elle est mieux comme ça l'affreuse minette.

Son rire se répercuta dans tout le couloir avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour de bon. Minerva le regarda faire avant de poser ses yeux sur le pauvre animal qui en verrait vraiment de toutes les couleurs dans ce château puis ses pensées revirent sur un certain mot dont avait parlé le fantôme. D'un pas rapide elle se rendit en salle des tutelles. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche en voyant le foutoir qui régnait dans la pièce. Sortant sa baguette, elle tenta de redonner un aspect propre à la pièce. Puis se rendit à l'armoire. Elle ouvrit correctement les deux battants et observa chaque étage pour arriver au dernier. En effet, un parchemin déroulé s'y trouvait. Elle le prit et regarda la partie du bas, qui était tâchée d'encre. C'était presque illisible car très petit, mais on voyait tout de même qu'on avait écrit quelque chose.

Alors qu'elle mettait enfin des mots sur les pattes de mouches, elle laissa glisser le parchemin qui roula sous le meuble et elle porta la main à sa bouche. Ce n'était pas possible.

_Si quelqu'un lit ce mot. _

_Je vous en prie, aidez-nous. _

_Nous sommes dans Poudlard, _

_Tout petits. _

_Aidez-nous. _

_  
Harry et Draco. _

**A suivre…**

Et voila, un nouveau chapitre qui se termine avec une avancée minuscule dans l'histoire. En espérant qu'il vous aura plu. Laissez un petit mess' pour le dire.  
Prochain chapitre dans un mois si tout ce passe bien.  
Le blog a été updaté pour vous donnez quelques news.

**Kisu**


	8. Chapter 7

**De l'ordre des Minipousses**

**Base** : Harry Potter plus défi d'Umbre 77.

**Genre** : _Slash Yaoi HPDM_, oui, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Par contre j'ai d'autres idées de couples, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop. Un peu _d'angoisse_ et puis de _l'aventure_ et de la _romance_, ouais.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Voilà le grand retour de cette histoire qui reprend un rythme d'update plus normal.

**Miffi** à Louvegrise pour sa bêtalecture

**_Miffi_** **_énormément pour les reviews et surtout de continuer de vous intéresser à cette histoire malgré l'attente prolongée. _**

**Résumé du défi** : Suite à une confrontation musclée dans les couloirs, Draco et Harry se retrouvent rétrécis à la modeste taille de... 3cm ! Sauront-ils s'associer pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et survivre dans un Poudlard plus gigantesque que jamais ?

**Chapitre 7 **

**Ou comment se retrouver dans la plomberie de l'école**

La chute avait été dure, aucun des deux ne savaient réellement comment ça s'était passé. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient remettre en place était la course-poursuite avec l'autre esprit frappeur à la noix.  
Le premier à se relever fut Harry, il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes et les retrouva dans une sorte de flaque. Il plissa le nez, il ne voulait surtout pas mettre un nom, voire une couleur sur le liquide gluant et odorant. Il les essuya comme il put sur ce qui restait de ses vêtements propres avant d'essayer de trouver son compagnon d'infortune. On y voyait rien dans ce trou et ça l'inquiétait un peu. Enfin, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de savoir que Draco était bel et bien vivant et pas loin de lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Y en a marre !

Vivant et apparemment en forme. Après avoir échappé aux encres colorées de Peeves, ils se retrouvaient on ne sait où et dans le noir.

- Harry, t'es où ?

- A quelques centimètres de toi.

Une main se posa sur le bras du brun et il sentit le blond rassuré. Cet endroit était peu relaxant. Ils se mirent sur leurs pieds et constatèrent ensemble que malgré leur petite taille, le haut était bien bas. Ils allaient devoir faire attention.

- On va par où ?

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je le sais Malfoy !

Draco ne répliqua pas, il savait qu'Harry était aussi sur les nerfs que lui mais son côté serpentard prenait un peu le pas sur son courage légendaire. Le blond se permit de se donner une frappe mentale devant sa pensée. Courage légendaire, depuis le début de cette histoire, il avait montré un peu de courage mais pas le plus souvent. Alors qu'il songeait, il sentit quelque chose lui frôler l'épaule, il sursauta et se tapa la tête contre le haut, un bruit métallique se répercuta autour de lui.

- Ce n'était que moi.

- Oui oui, je me demande bien qui ça aurait pu être d'autre dans un endroit si étroit, visqueux, odorant et noir.

Harry soupira, si Draco commençait une crise, ils n'étaient pas arrivés. En tout cas, il espérait qu'il n'était pas claustrophobe, car c'était la première fois depuis l'incident qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans un endroit aussi étroit.

- Calme-toi.

Le brun posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Draco. Il avait du mal à discerner son compagnon, mais il arrivait à peu près à le situer pour le moment. Une fois en route, il n'était pas sûr… mais ce n'était pas le problème pour le moment.

- Je crois que nous sommes dans la tuyauterie de Poudlard.

- La tuyauterie ? Rien que ça ?

- Et bien écoute, on a vraisemblablement basculé dans le mur, alors je t'avoue que je ne vois pas énormément d'autres endroits où nous pourrions être, surtout faisant un tel bruit.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Draco ne finisse par parler. Le brun avait raison, mais quelque chose le dérangeait.

- Mais comment ? Un tuyau n'a pas une telle ouverture.

Harry soupira, il avait envie de répliquer au blond qu'il n'était pas plombier et qu'il avait encore moins la science infuse concernant l'organisation de la plomberie de l'école, mais une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il chercha quelques secondes dans ses souvenirs et se souvint d'une chose. Lorsqu'il avait entendu des voix dans le mur lors du funeste épisode de la Chambre des secrets, il se souvenait qu'il avait fait une toute petite rechercher ensuite. Il avait lu que Poudlard possédait un énorme réseau de tuyauterie datant de la création qui aurait été changé à maintes reprises. Si ça se trouvait, ils étaient tombés dans un des tuyaux qui servait à l'affreux serpent pour se déplacer, ou alors, un vieux tuyau abandonné comme il devait y en avoir beaucoup d'autres.

- Ecoute, on va se mettre en route, on n'a pas le choix.

- On pourrait toujours repasser par le trou ?

L'idée n'était pas bête. Harry accepta et ils cherchèrent le passage par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour mettre la main dessus. Agilement, le brun se hissa et aida le blond à en faire tout autant. Le tuyau n'avait pas l'air vraiment stable et le blond préféra laisser son compagnon si agile tenter de pousser la plaque de bois de l'escalier. Rien n'à y faire, ça ne bougea pas. Draco prit le peu de courage qu'il avait et se glissa jusqu'à Harry, mais son aide ne lui valut pas plus de succès. Ça ne basculait que dans un sens. Draco tapa du poing contre le tuyau et celui-ci trembla en faisant un bruit bizarre.

- Ne refais jamais ça. Siffla Harry qui sentait son cœur se serrer.

Le blond ne réagit pas à l'ordre, la secousse lui avait fait assez peur sur la solidité du tuyau et il ne souhaitait pas savoir ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Retournant dans leur trou, ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autres moyens que d'avancer à l'intérieur.

- La question reste celle du départ. On va par où ?

- Et ma réponse reste la même Malfoy, je ne sais pas.

- Dans ce cas, on va à droite.

Harry fut un instant surpris de la prise de décision si subite du blond mais ne dit rien. De toute manière, il fallait bien aller dans un sens.

Après seulement quelques mètres qui parurent assez longs pour eux, Draco percuta quelque chose. Avançant les mains en avant, il sentit rapidement un métal froid.

- C'est un cul de sac.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer que dans l'autre sens ce ne sera pas le cas.

La phrase prononcée ne rassura ni celui qui l'entendit, ni celui qui l'avait dite.

Le temps passa doucement mais sûrement, ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils marchaient, mais la fatigue se faisait réellement sentir. L'odeur n'aidait d'ailleurs pas. Draco avait du mal à respirer et sa cheville le lançait. Au début il ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas rappeler à Harry qu'il s'était blessé, mais en même temps, il sentait le brun s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui. L'avance qu'il prenait mettait mal à l'aise le blond qui essayait de le suivre mais qui peinait plus qu'autre chose. En plus dans la chute, ils avaient réussi à récupérer quelques affaires, mais aucun des deux n'avaient envie de manger dans l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur avancée, Harry ne cessait de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'ici, il ne leur arrivait que des embrouilles mais il espérait que le mot laissé dans l'armoire serait trouvé par quelqu'un de confiance et surtout qu'on se lancerait à leur recherche. Il commençait à en avoir marre de déambuler dans ce château sans savoir vraiment où allez, ni combien de temps ça prendrait. Et puis surtout, il fatiguait. Oh bien sûr, ce total délire avait pris une sorte de meilleur tournant lorsqu'ils avaient fait une trêve tous les deux. Les petits moments passés les avaient rapprochés et il se rendait compte que le blond n'était pas aussi casse-pieds qu'il ne le pensait. Il fut coupé dans ses songes par une impression. Il se retourna mais ne sentit pas la présence du blond. Il soupira et chassa rapidement ce qu'il venait de penser, en fait le blond était casse-pieds.

- Draco ?

Pas de réponse, il revint sur ses pas en faisant attention et percuta quelque chose au sol. Il s'agenouilla près du blond qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même.

- Tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que deux bras se nouaient autour de son cou et que le blond venait se calfeutrer dans ses bras. Le brun ne comprit pas de suite ce qui se passait, mais les soubresauts de Draco lui confirmaient qu'il avait simplement peur.

- Tu as voulu…me laisser tout seul.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Si…Tu partais…je…

- Allez calme-toi.

Il resserra sa prise sur le blond et sentit la petite crise d'angoisse passer. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans ses songes, mais il avait complètement oublié la présence du blond. Lui prenant la main, il le remit sur ses pieds et le sentant chanceler, il se souvint qu'il était blessé. Décidément, il en oubliait des choses.

- Ecoute, on va avancer plus doucement, d'accord.

- Oui.

Harry ne lâcha pas la main du blond qui en fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas l'intention de continuer et risquer de rester seul encore une fois. Il n'était pas rassuré et puis ses pieds ne cessaient de glisser dans des sortes de flaques vaseuses. Il ne souhaitait pas savoir ce que c'était mais ses pieds foulaient quand même le sol. Il se retenait assez d'avoir un haut le cœur.

La route fut plus calme, aucun ne parlait de peur de dire une bêtise, seulement l'impression de monter se fit sentir au bout d'un moment. Si ça continuait ainsi, ils ne savaient vraiment pas s'ils pourraient continuer. Mais le plat revint leur permettant de reprendre un rythme plus pratique. Ils durent cependant faire une courte pause, la faim se faisait sentir mais ils ne mangèrent pas. Ils se reposèrent juste le temps de reprendre leur souffle et repartir, toujours main dans la main pour ne pas se perdre.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Harry sentit la main du blond se resserrer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai senti un truc contre ma jambe.

- Ce n'est rien.

Ils continuèrent mais Draco se rapprocha rapidement du brun.

- Quoi encore ?

- Je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui passe contre ma jambe.

- Et moi je te dis qu'il n'y a rien dans ce tuyau.

Le blond n'ajouta rien mais il ne recula pas, restant le plus proche possible d'Harry. Ses pieds nus se posèrent sur des choses un peu plus molles que le sol du tuyau, un frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale ne souhaitant surtout pas savoir ce que c'était. Il continua en s'imaginant autre part, fermant les yeux. Il fit apparaître un champ avec des fleurs, le jardin de chez lui sous un beau soleil… L'imagination fut de courte durée, quelque chose passa encore entre ses jambes et cette fois-ci, il s'accrocha à Harry.

- Draco…

Il n'ajouta rien, il l'avait senti lui aussi, quelque chose venait de frôler ses jambes et ce n'était pas celles du blond. Raffermissant sa prise sur la main du blond, il baissa d'un ton.

- A trois on court.

- Pas besoin de me le dire.

- Un, deux, trois.

Ils s'élancèrent dans le tuyau ne voulant pas s'attarder. La petite course ne dura pas longtemps, Draco sentit le sol redevenir normal sous ses pieds et il fut en quelque sorte rassuré, seulement un mauvais pressentiment s'imposa. Il voulut stopper Harry mais ce fut trop tard. Le brun devant glissa et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils tentèrent de rester accroché ensemble mais la descente était assez mouvementée. La tuyauterie de Poudlard avait tout des montagnes russes.

Ils sentirent un ralentissement et pensèrent qu'ils allaient retrouver un sol plat mais ce ne fut qu'un court soulagement car la descente se raidit de plus belle et cette fois-ci, ils eurent le droit à encore plus de frissons. Lorsque la pente devint totalement verticale, ils se mirent à crier se demandant quand est-ce qu'ils toucheraient enfin le fond. Ce fut le cas quelques mètres plus bas. Harry s'écrasa au fond et reçut Draco sur son dos. Reprenant leur respiration, n'osant bouger de peur que cela ne recommence, ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Draco fut le premier à tenter de bouger et Harry l'en remercia intérieurement, parce que le souffle chaud du blond sur sa nuque n'était certes pas déplaisant mais le mettait très mal à l'aise. Et le genre de pensée qu'il se permettait n'était vraiment pas de l'ordre du jour.

- Je crois qu'on est vraiment revenus sur du plat.

- Je l'espère.

Harry se releva et se retint au tuyau, ses jambes étaient encore flageolantes de la descente.

- Je crois que je préférais encore le voyage en poche.

Le brun se permit un petit sourire à la remarque du blond. La voix tremblante avait montré qu'il n'était vraiment pas un adolescent appréciant le grand frisson des attractions rapides qu'on trouvait chez les moldus. Si il s'en sortait vivant tous les deux, il l'emmènerait dans une attraction moldu rien que pour voir son visage.

- Allez remettons-nous en route.

Harry chercha la main de Draco qui faisait de même et ils repartirent pour l'inconnu. Au fur et à mesure, Draco sentit quelque chose sous ses pieds, ce n'était pas comme plus haut, mais le sol semblait plus friable.

- Harry…

Le brun ne répondit pas.

- Harry…

Toujours rien.

- Harry !

- Quoi ?

- Le sol.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore le sol ?!

- Je crois qu'on devrait faire plus attention.

- Mais non. On avance un point c'est tout.

- Je ne contredis pas le fait d'avancer mais le sol, je ne le sens pas.

Le brun sentit la peur dans la voix du blond mais il ne voulut pas faire plus attention. Il fit un pas de plus et un crac se fit entendre avant la chute libre.

oOo

Ron entra dans la bibliothèque où il trouva Blaise et Hermione, la tête dans les livres. Son amie se levait tôt le matin pour être sûre de pouvoir faire un maximum de recherches. Il s'était avéré que le métis était un lève-tôt et d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de se retrouver là avant le petit déjeuner pour continuer leurs recherches. Autant dire que le rouquin avait sentit la jalousie poindre à l'horizon mais il était trop timide pour en faire part à qui que ce soit.

- Vous êtes dans quoi ?

- 'Mélange des sorts' et 'Répercussion des sorts ratés sur le corps humain'.

Le rouquin se laissa tomber sur une chaise et prit un troisième livre sur les 'Sortilèges mal lancés'. Il n'était pas sûr que cela serve à quelque chose, les deux sorts ne semblaient pas être ratés, mais il fallait envisager toutes les pistes. Il ne put cependant approfondir sa recherche car Pansy arrivait en courant. La bibliothécaire lui lança un regard noir mais la jeune femme ne s'en offusqua même pas. Elle s'arrêta devant la table et reprit son souffle. Hermione releva la tête pour voir la brunette.

- Quelque chose est arrivé ?

- Et bien… Oui… Peeves ne cessait de crier qu'il a voulu transformer des petits fouineurs en insectes colorés quand le Baron lui a demandé de se taire et de s'expliquer. Vous connaissez Peeves devant le Baron, il lui a dit que des élèves de Poudlard avaient dû rapetisser. Puis il a disparu.

- Rapetisser ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus mais après quelques secondes, je me suis dit qu'on avait retrouvé les baguettes, mais ni Draco, ni Potter.

- Tu penses que ce serait eux qui auraient rapetissé ?

- J'ai croisé le professeur Snape, il semblait pressé de rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent et la préfète se tourna vers Pansy.

- Tu vas suivre Ron, il va t'expliquer ce que vous allez faire. Avec Blaise nous allons trouver des livres sur ce phénomène.

Le métis hocha de la tête et les deux autres quittèrent la salle.

oOo

McGonagall se trouvait devant le bureau de Dumbledore et attendait de pouvoir commencer. Severus venait d'arriver, ils allaient donc pouvoir débuter. Le professeur de métamorphose était relativement sur les nerfs et Dumbledore sentait que ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer ne serait pas de bon augure.

- Peeves a encore fait des siennes ce matin. Fit-elle en tentant de rester calme.

- Oui, il s'en vante dans tout le château. J'ai demandé au Baron de le calmer.

- Si le Baron s'en charge alors Peeves n'est plus un problème, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que vous nous avez réuni Minerva.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Même si cet esprit de malheur mériterait de disparaître, il m'a permis de découvrir quelque chose de surprenant.

Elle déposa le morceau de papier sur le bureau devant le directeur. Celui-ci le prit et le lut avant le faire tourner à Severus. Il passa ses doigts dans sa longue barbe réfléchissant et finit par soupirer.

- Nous avons deux élèves qui déambulent dans le château guère plus gros qu'un insecte. Severus ?

- Je pense pouvoir faire une potion maintenant que je connais la répercussion, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le plus gros problème.

- Bien sûr que non. Il faut les retrouver Albus. Vous imaginez leur taille dans un si grand château.

- Je sais Minerva, je le sais. Il faut prévenir les autres professeurs ainsi que Rusard. Où ont-ils été aperçus la dernière fois.

Minerva leur donna le numéro de la salle où le papier avait été trouvé. Au lancer de Peeves, ils s'étaient dirigés vers les escaliers, mais ensuite…elle ne pouvait le dire.

- Bien, nous allons commencer les recherches par là. Que ne soient au courant que les professeurs. Severus…

- Oui, j'y vais tout de suite.

Le maître en potions disparut de la salle et Minerva soupira.

- Nous n'avions pas encore eu ce genre de cas.

- Non. Les dernières générations nous en ont fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs mais pas jusque là. Enfin, allez en cours Minerva, je vous tiens au courant de l'avancée des recherches.

Le professeur de métamorphose quitta à son tour le bureau avant de se rendre dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Dumbledore quitta à son tour les lieux pour aller chercher Rusard, non sans lancer un regard au coin de l'anti-chambre. Une fois l'endroit vide, Ron se permit de retirer la cape.

- J'avais raison.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas rassurant.

- Allons vite retrouver les autres.

Pansy attrapa la main du rouquin et ils dévalèrent les escaliers avant de rejoindre le couloir. Une fois là, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Il faut que nous nous aidions de la carte, mais si elle n'a pas réussi à les repérer la première fois, je ne sais pas trop.

- Les pauvres.

- Ce serait bien s'ils pouvaient rester dans un endroit, sans bouger, en attendant qu'on vienne les chercher.

Ron hocha de la tête. Oui, mais ça aurait été mieux, si dès le début, aucun sort n'avait été lancé.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà un petit chapitre qui s'est fait désirer mais qui j'espère vous aura relancés dans l'histoire. La suite ne devrait plus avoir de longueur de temps sachant que je reprends mon rythme d'un chapitre par mois.

**Kisu**


	9. Chapter 8

**De l'ordre des Minipousses**

**Base** : Harry Potter plus défis d'Umbre 77.

**Genre** : _Slash Yaoi HPDM_, oui, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Par contre j'ai d'autres idées de couples, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop. Un peu _d'angoisse_ et puis de _l'aventure_ et de la _romance_, ouais.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de ce mois de mai. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui commencent les exams et le bac.

**Miffi** à Louvegrise pour sa bêtalecture.

**_Miffi_** **_énormément aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre personnellement mais vraiment merci. _**

**Résumé du défi** : Suite à une confrontation musclée dans les couloirs, Draco et Harry se retrouvent rétrécis à la modeste taille de... 3cm ! Sauront-ils s'associer pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et survivre dans un Poudlard plus gigantesque que jamais ?

**Chapitre 8**

**Ou comment passer du pire au plus que pire**

Harry se réveilla au bruit de l'eau, ça gouttait à quelques pas de lui et sa tête commençait à le lancer. Il se releva doucement et fut surpris en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus dans le noir. Il se remit totalement sur ses pieds et chercha du regard le blond. Celui-ci était allongé non loin de lui, la tête dans l'eau. Il se rua sur lui et le retourna. Il fut rassuré en le voyant se mettre à tousser et recracher le liquide qu'il avait dans la bouche. L'aidant à s'asseoir, le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux en jurant.

- Y en a marre de toujours tomber.

- Plains-toi d'être vivant.

- Je ne me plains pas d'être vivant Potter, je me plains simplement de la malchance qui veut qu'on tombe toujours.

- Et que par là, tu te plains de la chance qui veut qu'on en sorte toujours vivant.

Draco ancra son regard dans celui d'Harry voulant répliquer quelque chose mais ne dit rien. A la place, il se remit sur ses pieds et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une sorte de galerie voûtée et humide. L'eau lui montait pratiquement aux genoux et il se doutait qu'à certains endroits, il pourrait sûrement se noyer. Ils enchaînaient les catastrophes.

- Je veux retrouver ma taille normale. Râla de nouveau le blond.

- Moi aussi. Mais en attendant, il faut avancer.

- Avancer, avancer, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ou quoi !

Harry regarda Draco qui craquait pour de bon. Il en avait marre et était las de tout, il pouvait le sentir. Lui aussi il était dans cet état, mais il ne fallait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Surtout que pour une fois, il savait où ils étaient. Enfin, il reconnaissait les lieux. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit, mais au moins, il savait où ça se trouvait.

- Je dis juste qu'il faut avancer, on ne va pas rester ici.

- Et pourquoi pas ? J'en ai marre de marcher, de ne pas savoir où on est, d'enchaîner les galères et surtout que tu ne m'écoutes pas !

Et voilà, il l'attendait celle-là. Il se doutait que le blond allait lui sortir ça. Après tout, il n'avait pas fait attention à ses dires la première fois et il avait recommencé la seconde fois. Mais c'était surtout qu'il en avait marre d'entendre le blond être si pessimiste.

- Je t'écouterais peut-être si tu te plaignais moins.

- Me plaindre moins ? Mais tu as vu où on a atterri ? Comment veux-tu que je ferme ma gueule ?!

- Et ben tu la fermes tout simplement. Est-ce que je me plains moi ?

- Oh ça y est, Saint Potter le retour.

- Tu m'emmerdes Malfoy.

- Toi aussi Potter.

- Très bien, reste là si tu le souhaites.

- Parfaitement.

- D'accord.

Harry partit vers la gauche en essayant de ne pas glisser dans l'eau, alors que Draco tentait de monter un peu en hauteur pour s'asseoir. Il en avait marre de suivre Harry et que surtout, celui-ci ne l'écoute pas. Resserrant ses jambes contre lui, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et soupira. Depuis le départ, ils ne faisaient que se crier dessus, en fait, non. Il y avait eu des moments calmes et agréables. Des petits moments où il s'était senti bien. La chaleur du Gryffondor était rassurante et surtout le mettait à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, mais en présence d'Harry, il avait nettement moins peur.

Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis leur métamorphose, au début ça n'avait pas été ça du tout, mais petit à petit, n'avaient-ils pas décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre, de s'entraider et puis – il soupira – il y avait eu ce passage dans le couloir, ce petit moment de calme où ils avaient parlé. Harry était quelqu'un de profondément gentil et surtout d'honnête et courageux.

Il s'en était toujours sorti parce que le brun était là. Il lui redonnait courage. Le rassurait parce qu'ils étaient deux dans cette galère et que l'un d'eux étaient relativement habitués à s'en sortir. Mais lui, lui dans tout ça, il n'était qu'un poids. Non, n'avait-il pas lui aussi aidé le Gryffondor à s'en sortir. Il n'avait sûrement pas le courage du brun mais il pouvait tout de même être utile. Et puis il était vrai qu'il râlait souvent, mais c'était dans sa nature de se plaindre. C'était un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit. Quand il se plaignait, Harry lui répondait, si Harry lui répondait, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il soupira de nouveau en se disant cela, il avait besoin du brun, énormément besoin. Il ne voulait pas être seul, il ne supportait pas ça. Rien que le passage dans le tuyau en était la preuve. C'était une peur enfouit en lui depuis la plus tendre enfance. Relevant la tête, il regarda autour de lui. Il pensait qu'il serait revenu le chercher, qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé tout seul. Mais non. Il devait en avoir marre de lui. Se relevant, il chancela avant de se mettre en route. Il fallait qu'il prenne un peu sur lui. Et surtout, qu'il ne reste pas seul. Il avait besoin de Harry.

oOo

Harry marchait doucement le long d'une corniche, il reconnaissait à présent complètement les lieux. La chambre des secrets. Une de ces années encore bien remplie qu'il avait eue. Il se souvenait de tout. D'ailleurs, ils avaient soupçonné Draco d'être le prince de Serpentard, quelque chose de stupide que d'avoir songé à ça. Draco avait toutes les qualités pour être un petit Lord parfait mais il lui manquait quelque chose pour être ce prince. Ce n'était pas un tueur. Et ça il l'avait très bien compris avec l'araignée. Enfin… ça avait été une année prise de tête, tout ça pour comprendre à la fin que ce n'était que Tom Jedusor, un carnet maudit. Décidément celui-là, une fois mort, il faudra s'assurer qu'il le soit pour de bon.

Il continua son avancée et finit par se retrouver devant la grande statue de serpent, là où avait lieu la petite bataille, là où il avait failli mourir et où Fumseck l'avait sauvé. Il appréciait beaucoup ce petit oiseau. Même s'il se doutait qu'il n'apparaissait pas de son plein gré à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, Dumbledore était toujours derrière. Il se demandait si cette fois-ci, il ferait quelque chose pour l'aider, lui rendre sa taille, le retrouver dans les dédales de Poudlard.

Non parce qu'à cette allure-là, ils étaient mal barrés, ils allaient finir tous les deux morts dans un coin et on ne retrouverait jamais leur corps. Ils allaient se faire bouffer par les rats. Alors on pourrait se moquer de la fin du Survivant. Enfin, on se moquerait seulement si on savait ce qui s'était passé, sinon on aurait le droit à l'éternel 'La fuite du Survivant' et tout un tas de mensonges seraient dits pour agrandir la théorie.

Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta, les souvenirs ne cessaient de le hanter, sa vie n'avait jamais été toute rose mais depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il ne savait pas si sa vie était devenue meilleure ou pire. Il soupira avant de regarder son état par reflet dans l'eau. Cette année, il pouvait le dire, il était tombé bien bas. Avant, tout tournait autour de Voldemort ; là, il avait réussi à se mettre dans la merde tout seul, enfin avec Draco. Il fallait bien que leurs querelles de gamin débouchent sur quelque chose de stupide. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier à présent qu'il appréciait beaucoup la présence de l'héritier Malfoy.

Il allait faire demi-tour pour aller le chercher mais il resta surpris de tomber sur la petite tête blonde juste derrière lui, les pommettes rosies par la gêne. Harry se demanda pourquoi il était comme ça et surtout pourquoi il était là.

- Je m'excuse… Bafouilla-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit que je m'excusais Potter. Est-ce que ce mot est dur à comprendre ou bien c'est juste pour me gêner que tu me fais répéter.

Entendant la phrase, Harry sourit et s'approcha du blond pour le prendre dans ses bras. Draco fut surpris mais se laissa faire. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait énormément cette présence rassurante.

- Je m'excuse aussi.

Draco se sentit soulagé et referma à son tour les bras sur le dos du brun. Une petite mise au point de temps en temps aidait toujours à mettre les choses au clair et il leur avait fallu cette petite dispute. Ils se détachèrent et Draco remarqua la grande statue. Il fit vite le rapprochement avec le mystère de la chambre des secrets. Il n'était pas bête et savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas un mythe et que Harry l'avait trouvée. Par contre, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé ici mais au regard mélancolique du brun, il ne posa même pas la question. Ils restèrent juste là tous les deux à regarder la grande statue. Puis Harry attrapa la main du blond pour se mettre en marche.

Ils longèrent la corniche pour éviter l'eau, se dirigeant lentement mais sûrement vers un point précis. Harry était déjà venu ici, il savait comment en ressortir. C'était ce qui rassurait le plus Draco, enfin après la main qui enserrait la sienne.

Un long moment passa alors qu'ils continuaient leur avancée en silence, Harry ne se souvenait pas qu'il y avait autant de chemins entre la statue et l'entrée. Il espérait simplement que sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut. Mais le fait que Draco ne dise rien et lui fasse ainsi comprendre qu'il le suivrait sans douter le rassurait. Cependant, un petit quelque chose le titillait, il avait la nette impression d'être observé. Ce picotement le long de sa colonne vertébrale ne le trompait jamais, il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui avait braqué ses yeux sur eux.

Draco sentit le léger tremblement d'Harry. Lui aussi il l'avait remarqué, il avait préféré se taire de peur d'alerter ce qui les observait mais ça le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il n'osait même pas regarder sur les côtés pour tenter de savoir ce que c'était. Le frisson qui le parcourait ne lui disait rien de bon. Il le sentait mal.

Un petit bruit sur le côté les fit sursauter tous les deux, chacun prenant tout de même sur lui pour ne pas paraître effrayé. Harry resserra sa prise sur la main du blond, Draco comprit qu'ils allaient devoir anticiper. Ils étaient pris en chasse.

Alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher sans rien laisser paraître, un autre bruit se fit encore entendre et ce coup-ci, Harry donna une pression sur la main du blond qui lui fit comprendre que c'était le moment de courir. Draco n'eut même pas le temps de percuter qu'Harry était déjà en train de le tirer vers la sortie. Sans se poser de question, ni d'en avoir le temps d'ailleurs, Draco se laissa mener une fois de plus le long de la corniche. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à leur ennemi pour se faire voir. Enfin leur ennemi était un faible mot, le pluriel était plutôt d'actualité.

Et c'était peu dire, ils étaient poursuivis par une horde de rats apparemment affamée. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais de chat sous la main lorsqu'il en fallait un ? Après l'affreuse araignée, ils avaient gagné le droit de jouer avec les rats. Surtout que ceux-là n'étaient pas petits. Ils faisaient bien deux fois leur taille et surtout, ils ne s'encombraient pas du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas courir dans l'eau.

Accélérant l'allure, Harry bifurqua avant de se sentir un tout petit peu soulagé en voyant le passage. Il allait falloir jouer serrer sur ce coup-ci. Il visualisa le serpent devant lui bien avant de le voir, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué le Fourchelang et il espérait que ça marcherait toujours aussi bien. Il sentit Draco s'activer à son tour, mais ne regarda pas derrière pour savoir où en était la progression des rats. Ça courait bien vite ces bestioles-là et il savait trop bien que la distance qui les séparait ne devait plus être bien grande.

Draco vit Harry se diriger vers une sorte de petit tunnel, il se surprit à avoir une pensée pour un dieu inexistant pour lui. Mais quand il regardait derrière lui et qu'il les voyait, se rapprochant dangereusement, il ne pouvait qu'avoir peur et prier pour qu'ils ne les attrapent pas. Finir dévoré par une horde de rats n'était vraiment pas dans son planning. Surtout des gros rats d'égout comme ceux-là. Il faudrait qu'il fasse une remarque au service d'hygiène du château, on ne pouvait pas permettre à autant de bestioles de traîner dans les sous-sols du château. Surtout avec les trous qu'il y avait dans la tuyauterie, il finirait par arriver dans les couloirs.

Il allait se donner une baffe de penser à ce genre de chose alors que ça vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Son esprit devenait amer dans ce genre de position. Certain ne pensait à rien, d'autre ne faisait que ça. Tout le monde réagissait différemment. C'était ainsi. Entendant un étrange son, il reporta son attention sur Harry. Il fonçait toujours droit devant lui. Seulement, Draco remarqua à ce moment-là que droit devant lui signifiait un mur. Il voulut crier mais ne sentit pas la collision. Au contraire, il entendit un étrange bruit, trébucha sur quelque chose avant de s'étaler et encore le même bruit puis plus rien. Il n'osa même pas regarder l'endroit où il était. Durant un laps de temps assez court il avait cru que c'était terminé, que les rats allaient pouvoir se repaître de son corps. Mais rien, pas de rat, pas de dents acérées entrant dans sa chair et déchiquetant ses membres, pas de douleur atroce le faisant crier. Rien. Juste un sol froid et une main moite dans la sienne.

- On les a semés… Rien de cassé ?

Il releva la tête en entendant la voix d'Harry. Il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui le prit, mais d'un coup il se jeta dans ses bras. Harry le réceptionna assis par terre, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Le corps du blond contre lui le fit sourire mais il ne dit rien. Ils venaient d'échapper de justesse à une horde de rats et ils étaient à présent dans les toilettes des filles. Ils avaient un peu de répit devant eux pour se reposer. Restant ainsi contre le pied des lavabos, il garda Draco contre lui, laissant la fatigue le gagner petit à petit.

oOo

Draco fut le premier à se réveiller, la chaleur des bras dans lesquels il se trouvait était très agréable mais l'odeur qui émanait de lui commençait sérieusement à le déranger. Il s'écarta un peu du corps chaud de Harry avant de pencher la tête sur le côté et de regarder le brun dormir. Il sourit en le voyant si calme et paisible. Il passa une main sur la joue du Gryffondor avant de remettre une de ses mèches en place. Il semblait bien moins courageux comme ça. Souriant, il évalua ce qu'il restait de leurs affaires d'origine. Le sac qu'il n'avait pas lâché était bien présent, contenant toujours les quelques gâteaux sûrement peu comestibles à présent. Il enfouit ensuite sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite sphère bleutée. Elle commençait à perdre de sa couleur.

- Qu'est-ce ?

Draco regarda Harry qui se réveillait doucement mais sûrement. Il s'étira pour faire craquer tous ses os, dormir avec le blond n'était vraiment pas désagréable, mais la position, elle, l'était nettement plus. Observant toujours l'étrange sphère, il allait renouveler la question mais Draco lui répondit.

- C'est une bulle d'eau.

- Une bulle d'eau ?

- Oh Harry Potter ne connaît pas les bulles d'eau ? fit taquin Draco.

- Je n'ai pas la science infuse.

- Oh ça je n'en doute pas. S'amusa encore une fois le blond.

Devant le regard noir que lui lançait son compagnon d'aventure, Draco lui tendit la bulle d'eau qu'il prit. Elle était assez étrange, d'aspect on l'aurait prise pour une sphère mais au touché, on avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir une poche remplie d'eau entre les mains. Enfin remplie, plus entièrement.

- C'est un cadeau de ma mère. Les bulles d'eau servent à hydrater sans avoir besoin de se servir un verre d'eau. Elles ont été créées pour les traversées dans le désert. Bien sûr celle-ci n'est pas très grosse et ne supporterait pas un tel voyage avec une si grosse chaleur mais dans notre cas, elle est très pratique.

- Alors c'est ça que tu as fait lorsque tu es retourné à la douche dans le dortoir.

- Quelle mémoire Potter.

- C'est surtout que je suis curieux de nature, ça me travaillait toujours de ne pas savoir ce que tu étais parti faire.

Draco fit un grand sourire au brun avant de récupérer sa bulle. Il la regarda un instant avant de soupirer.

- Cependant, il va falloir la remplir de nouveau. Elle ne nous hydratera pas tous les deux éternellement.

- On devrait trouver de l'eau facilement ici.

- Ce serait bien aussi de pouvoir se laver un minimum.

Le blond fit une moue dégoûtée en regardant l'état de la robe du Gryffondor qu'il portait. Harry émit un petit rire avant de voir qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il était vrai qu'un petit tour sous une eau propre ne serait pas du luxe. Et puis surtout, ils pourraient manger un peu ensuite. Quoique… Il s'approcha du sac et défit l'ouverture, un haut le cœur le prit et il recula. Intrigué le blond avança à son tour et voyant l'état des gâteaux, il recula et dut se retenir au pied des lavabos pour ne pas rendre ce qui restait dans son estomac. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose.

- Je crois qu'on va pouvoir s'alléger…

- J'aurais dû le lancer à la tête des rats, ils auraient peut-être apprécié.

- Je crois qu'entre des gâteaux pourris et de la viande, certes sale mais fraîche, ils auraient vite fait le choix.

Harry s'amusa de la moue encore plus dégoûtée qui apparut sur le visage du blond. Un court silence s'installa entre eux avant que finalement Draco se tourne vers Harry.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- De nous avoir sauvés des rats.

- Tu m'as sauvé de l'araignée.

- Oui mais quand même.

- Allez, je ne pense pas que dans cette histoire on ait besoin de se remercier. On est dans la même merde, on a dit qu'on s'entraiderait.

- C'est vrai mais…

- Allez viens plutôt m'aider à grimper. On va aller se rincer et remplir cette petite bulle d'eau qui nous maintient en vie.

Harry commença à escalader le pied des lavabos alors que Draco regardait sa petite bulle, il la mit dans sa poche et alla aider le brun. La montée fut assez dure mais ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau plat. Ils avancèrent vers un lavabo utilisable et Draco se proposa pour aller ouvrir l'eau. Il n'avait pas envie que le brun fasse encore l'expérience de le tremper d'un coup. Harry le regarda faire, il pouvait être très agile lorsqu'il le voulait. Il dut cependant détourner les yeux lorsque les jambes blanches du blond apparurent. Il était vrai qu'il ne portait pas grand-chose en dessous de cette robe de sorcier.

- C'est bon.

L'eau coulait doucement du robinet et Draco revenait vers lui, prêt à se doucher un peu. Harry, les joues encore rougies, se tourna vers lui.

- Tu n'as qu'à y aller en premier, d'accord ?

Le blond le trouva étrange mais trop heureux de pouvoir se laver un petit peu, il accepta. Harry alla s'asseoir plus loin laissant le blond descendre dans le lavabo. Il avait décidé de laver ses vêtements en même temps. De toute manières, ils étaient déjà trempés, alors autant qu'ils soient rincés. Ensuite il les laisserait sécher pendant qu'il se reposerait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger des toilettes avant le lever du soleil.

Harry s'occupa l'esprit en pensant à tout autre chose que Draco nu à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne se connaissait pas un tel penchant pour le voyeurisme. Si Seamus était là, il lui dirait que le saint Harry Potter comprenait enfin ce que c'était qu'être un mec à part entière mais là, le problème qu'il avait, c'est que la cible était tout de même Draco. Un mec, certes très mignon avec de bonnes formes et un caractère à chier, mais tout de même un mec.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il se tourna pour voir Draco, les cheveux dégoulinant le long de son visage, sa robe de sorcier à moitié ouverte. La rougeur qu'il avait eue quelques minutes auparavant revint tout aussi vite et il bafouilla avant de descendre dans le lavabo. Le blond le regarda sceptiquement partir en direction du jet. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son compagnon de voyage.

Il le regarda s'avancer vers le jet, la tête complètement ailleurs. Draco vit la chose la plus stupide qui pouvait être se profiler. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête cet abruti ? Il s'élança vers Harry sans réfléchir plus.

Harry descendait dans le lavabo sans vraiment faire attention, il fantasmait sur Draco Malfoy. Il voulait bien qu'il l'apprécie depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette merde, mais de là à fantasmer sur lui, ça allait d'un tout autre domaine. Hermione lui avait pourtant dit que le désir entre deux personnes ne se commandait pas. Il fallait souvent un rien pour que ça devienne important.

Qu'avait-il donc fallu pour que sa perception de Draco Malfoy change à ce point ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher la réponse qu'une main attrapait son poignet le faisant revenir à la réalité, mais trop tard, son pied ne rencontra pas le marbre du lavabo comme il l'aurait dû, mais le vide. Il fut entraîné vers le trou, emportant avec lui la personne qui avait voulu empêcher cette catastrophe.

oOo

Entre l'incident du lavabo et maintenant, il n'avait fallu que quelques longues secondes. De longues secondes qui avaient été assez désagréables. Draco n'appréciait décidément pas les montagnes russes dans les canalisations de Poudlard.

- Y en a marre ! Non mais Potter, ça t'arrive de regarder où tu marches ? Non mais bordel de merde, j'en ai ras-le-bol de toujours tomber quelque part. On échappe enfin aux rats pour se retrouver dans un endroit à peu près correct, en se disant 'chouette un peu de repos' et regarde dans quel état on finit. On patauge dans une sorte de mare vaseuse et odorante. Mais à quoi rêvais-tu pour ne pas te rendre comptes que tu allais vers l'évacuation d'eau et pas sous le jet ? Mais tu le fais exprès. Dis-le !

Le blond tenta de s'extirper de la mélasse dans laquelle il était pour se hisser sur une pierre. Il maudissait Potter sur cent générations, ce n'était pas croyable de lui faire ça à lui. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'était hissé sur le bord de l'espèce de mare vaseuse et observait l'endroit où il se trouvait. Son sang se figea un court instant avant de se remettre à irriguer son corps. Draco criait déjà fort mais quand il se rendrait compte de là où ils étaient.

- Draco…

- Quoi ? Si tu me dis que tu es coincé dans ce tas de boue, je t'y laisse.

- Euh…Non ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le blond posa son regard sur le brun qui se tenait droit et fixait quelque chose au loin devant lui. Draco suivit alors son regard et ne put rien dire. Là, devant eux, ils pouvaient admirer les premiers rayons d'un lever de soleil qui révélèrent un paysage qu'ils espéraient ne jamais avoir à voir sous cette forme.

Il y avait de l'herbe à perte de vue.

Ils avaient quitté l'enceinte du château.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà la suite des aventures d'Harry et Draco. Ce chapitre laisse présager encore quelques aventures avant la fin. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de les faire sortir de l'école pour le parc. En espérant que ça vous aura plu tout autant que le reste.  
Je vous remercie encore vraiment de laisser des comm' pour me faire connaître vos avis et pour soutenir cette histoire.

A dans un mois.

**Kisu**


	10. Chapter 9

**De l'ordre des Minipousses**

**Base** : Harry Potter plus défi d'Umbre 77.

**Genre** : _Slash Yaoi HPDM_, oui, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Par contre j'ai d'autres idées de couples, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop. Un peu _d'angoisse_ et puis de _l'aventure_ et de la _romance_, ouais.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Et voilà le nouveau chapitre de ce mois de juin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui sont en exams et bac (en retard). Je fais un peu de pub en fin de chapitre, hésitez pas à tout lire.

**Miffi** à Louvegrise pour sa bêtalecture.

**_Miffi_** **_énormément aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre personnellement mais vraiment merci. _**

**Résumé du défi** : Suite à une confrontation musclée dans les couloirs, Draco et Harry se retrouvent rétrécis à la modeste taille de... 3cm ! Sauront-ils s'associer pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et survivre dans un Poudlard plus gigantesque que jamais ?

**Chapitre 9 **

**Ou comment survivre dans un monde hostile**

Ils n'arrivaient pas à en croire vraiment leurs yeux, ils n'auraient jamais pensé que leur mésaventure passerait du pire au plus que pire, mais là, ils venait non pas de frôler la catastrophe mais de tomber en plein dedans. Sous leurs pieds ce n'étaient plus les dalles froides et humides, autour d'eux ce n'étaient plus les hauts murs de l'école, mais bien de l'herbe, de la terre, et au-dessus, un magnifique ciel contenant quelques nuages épars. Ils étaient dans la merde. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. En plus d'être tombés dans ce qui devait être l'évacuation des eaux usées de Poudlard, il étaient dehors.

- Potter je te hais.

- Je suis désolé.

- Même si tu es désolé au plus profond de toi, on ne peut pas dire que ça nous avance à quelque chose.

- Je sais.

Draco n'eut même pas le courage d'ajouter quelque chose pour râler contre son compagnon de galère. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs même pas à vraiment percuter ce qui venait de se passer. Il savait juste qu'il était tombé à genoux lorsqu'il avait vu le soleil se lever et l'herbe à perte de vue. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux à l'est du château, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose sans vraiment l'être. Car même en sachant où ils se trouvaient, ils ne savaient pas comment contourner le château, du moins dans quel sens. Et même s'ils arrivaient à trouver le sens, ils étaient minuscules. Encore à l'intérieur ils en avaient eu des frayeurs avec les araignées, les rats, les petits yeux qui les observaient, même avec cette foutue chatte, mais dehors c'était une toute autre histoire. Bien qu'il est pu démontrer qu'il pouvait être courageux, quand il voyait ce qu'il voyait, il avait envie de se terrer dans un coin et de ne plus bouger. Il avait vraiment peur. Et cela, Harry le savait.

Le brun s'en voulait terriblement, il aurait dû faire attention, au lieu de ça, il s'était permis de rêvasser et voilà où ça les avait menés : dans le parc de Poudlard, dans un endroit encore plus hostile que le château. Il s'en voulait énormément. Il était censé être celui des deux qui avait le plus de chance pour s'en sortir et au lieu de ça, il attirait la poisse. Où était sa chance de survie légendaire ? C'était maintenant qu'il en avait besoin, pas dans trois mois. Quoique dans trois mois il ne serait sûrement plus de ce monde avec tous les malheurs qu'il cumulait. Il comprenait parfaitement la colère de Draco à son égard.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour foncer droit dans le trou ?

Harry ne préféra rien dire, si jamais son compagnon de route apprenait que c'était parce qu'il fantasmait sur lui, alors leur mésaventure deviendrait encore pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Je te parle Potter.

- Je me suis excusé.

- Mais que veux-tu que je fiche de tes excuses, tu as vu dans quelle merde nous sommes. Et je ne parle pas qu'au sens figuré.

Et dire qu'il avait pu savourer quelques minutes seulement le fait d'être propre, c'était raté à présent. La seule chose qu'il trouvait positive, c'était qu'ils avaient atterri dans les eaux certes usées mais pas dans celles des toilettes. Même si l'odeur n'était pas très agréable, ils avaient au moins évité le pire. Fouillant dans sa poche, il y trouva la petite bulle d'eau, une chose encore de positif, enfin… Ils avaient de l'eau, mais ils n'avaient plus de nourriture.

- Nous devrions avancer, dit Harry d'une voix calme.

- Et vers où ?

- Je dirais droit devant. Si nous arrivons à gagner ce grand arbre, nous pourrons avoir une bonne vue en grimpant dedans.

- D'accord – Draco se releva et rejoignit Harry – Tu veux que nous rejoignons ce grand arbre là-bas droit devant, que nous grimpions dedans pour nous repérer et savoir de quel côté nous devons aller.

- C'est exact.

- Tu es sûr que la chute n'a pas eu raison de tes derniers neurones encore capables de fonctionner. Non parce que je dis juste ça au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué la distance entre cet arbre et nous, notre taille et tout ce qui doit grouiller dans l'herbe.

Harry soupira mais il savait que Draco avait raison, seulement, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici indéfiniment. Il fallait bien qu'ils avancent.

- Fais comme tu veux, moi j'y vais. Si tu préfères rester ici, je viendrai te récupérer une fois que je saurai où nous sommes.

Et sur ces mots, Harry se mit à avancer droit devant lui. Draco resta un moment sur place, assimilant ce que venait de dire le brun. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la chambre des secrets, lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, il se sentit observé, il ne pouvait pas rester seul ici. Il rattrapa rapidement Harry qui savait parfaitement qu'il ne resterait pas seul, celui-ci avait d'ailleurs un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est juste que comme ça, ça t'évitera de faire le chemin en sens inverse pour rien.

- Je n'en doute pas.

La mauvaise foi du blond ne changerait pas. Mais il s'y était fait.

oOo

Ils avançaient doucement mais sûrement, ce monde leur était totalement inconnu. Ils ne pensaient pas ni l'un ni l'autre que ce lieu dans lequel ils pouvaient passer des heures à jouer avec leurs amis pourrait paraître si effrayant. L'herbe était vraiment haute et les dépassait bien de quelques centimètres, le sol était en plus irrégulier, ce qui ne facilitait pas leur avancement. Et en plus de tout ça, la faim se faisait sentir, tiraillant leurs entrailles. Seulement aucun des deux n'osaient parler, ils ne savaient pas ce qui pouvait être tapi dans l'ombre d'un caillou ou derrière un plant de pissenlit. Ils restaient donc prudents à chaque pas. Cela en devenait extrêmement angoissant. Un bruit sur le côté fit sursauter Draco qui était encore plus stressé qu'Harry. Il fit un bond sur le côté et attrapa le bras du brun. Harry tourna la tête pour voir ce qui venait d'effrayer le blond et il vit un escargot passer son chemin.

- C'est inoffensif.

- Peut-être quand tu as la taille d'un adolescent normal.

- Draco, c'est un escargot.

- Oui, une chose baveuse et dégoûtante.

Le brun hocha la tête de dépit et continua sa route, Draco toujours accroché à son bras. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, la présence du garçon contre lui était quelque chose qui lui donnait un sentiment de bien-être ainsi qu'une étrange chaleur. Il ne savait pas depuis quand cela s'était produit mais il ressentait quelque chose pour Draco. Il ne pouvait pas dire quoi, mais il n'était pas normal que son cœur se mette à accélérer alors que le blond lui tenait juste le bras. Jetant un coup d'œil à son compagnon, il le vit en train de zieuter devant, derrière et sur les côtés comme si un monstre allait se jeter sur eux. Une chance pour lui, sinon il était sûr qu'il lui aurait fait une remarque sur la présence des deux petites teintes rouges sur ses joues. Vu la chaleur qu'il y ressentait, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

- On y est bientôt ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- Parce que tu es censé tout savoir Potter.

- Non je ne sais pas tout et je n'en ai aucune idée. Lorsque nous verrons les premières racines, je pense que cela voudra dire que nous sommes arrivés.

- Mouais…

Draco retourna à son observation, le moindre brisement de feuilles, roulement de cailloux ou bien brin d'herbe bougeant ne lui échappait. Il ne tenait pas à se faire surprendre par un quelconque insecte ayant subitement envie de se mettre à la viande rouge. Après le coup de l'araignée, il était sûr que ce genre de bestioles ne ferait même pas la différence entre eux et leur repas habituel. Mais comme il ne faisait pas attention à l'endroit où il posait ses pieds, il percuta une petite crevasse et entraîna dans sa chute Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Une fois au sol, la poussière ayant volé un peu partout, Draco se mit à râler. Il en avait marre.

- Je veux que ça s'arrête ! J'en ai marre de cette situation de fou ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive jamais aux autres…

- Il faut repartir.

- Mais j'en ai ras-le-bol. Et puis j'ai faim.

- Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas en restant sur place qu'on pourra trouver quelque chose à manger.

- Parce que tu sais où on va pouvoir manger quelque chose dans ce parc toi ?

- Pas vraiment, mais nous n'avons pas spécialement d'autre choix que d'avancer.

Tendant sa main au blond, Draco la prit après quelques secondes de réflexion. Avancer, avancer toujours avancer, cela devenait fatiguant surtout quand on avait rien mangé depuis un moment. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau sur ses pieds, il sentit sa cheville craquer étrangement. Il eut envie de pleurer. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'y avait plus fait attention, pensant que ça s'était passé. Mais là, le bruit caractéristique de la fêlure était bien réel. Harry le sentit donc s'affaisser contre lui et voulut demander ce qu'il y avait encore mais le visage plus que pâle du blond ainsi que les larmes qui menaçaient de couler le fit prendre un ton plus doux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- 'Tain de cheville de merde.

- D'accord j'ai compris.

Harry l'aida à s'asseoir et s'agenouilla devant le blond, il lui demanda de tendre sa jambe vers lui et habilement, il lui massa la cheville. Il n'avait pas énormément de connaissance en la matière, mais il savait parfaitement lorsque ce n'était qu'une foulure et vu la grimace que faisait Draco et le petit crac qu'il venait d'entendre, il n'avait pas de doute sur le fait que ce n'était pas une blessure bénigne.

- Je crois qu'elle est cassée.

- Vraiment ? Tu crois ? Moi je n'avais aucun doute, tu sais.

Le Gryffondor ne releva pas la remarque sarcastique du blond, rien qu'en voyant son visage déformé par la douleur il se doutait que c'était un réflexe d'autodéfense. Regardant autour de lui il se leva et disparut derrière quelques brins d'herbe. Il revint assez rapidement avec une sorte de petit bout de bois et trois brins d'herbe.

- Et tu penses arriver à faire quelque chose avec ça.

- Je vais au moins essayer.

Draco le regarda faire. Il fallait qu'il se calme, seulement la douleur ne l'avait jamais rendu très agréable, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Mais savoir que Harry s'occupait de lui le rendait joyeux intérieurement. Il aimait bien se faire dorloter par quelqu'un et encore plus lorsque cette personne était Harry. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cet état de truc minuscule, mais il se rendait vraiment compte que le brun prenait de plus en plus une place importante dans son cœur. Sentant la rougeur lui monter aux joues, il détourna rapidement le visage.

- Je t'ai fait mal.

- Non non ça va, répondit rapidement le blond.

Harry serra un peu plus le brin d'herbe et se releva pour aider son compagnon de route à faire de même. Bon ce n'était pas une atèle de compétition mais au moins, il pourrait marcher plus facilement que s'il avait dû traîner sa jambe. Passant tout de même son bras autour de sa taille, il l'aida à se remettre en marche. Il espérait que l'arbre n'était pas encore trop loin.

oOo

Harry ne pensait vraiment pas que ce fichu arbre était si loin, il commençait lui aussi à se demander s'ils y arriveraient un jour. Ils devaient marcher depuis pratiquement la demi-journée, ce n'était pas possible. Ils étaient petits mais quand même. Et puis il sentait bien que Draco souhaitait faire une pause. Depuis qu'il s'était cassé la cheville, il n'avait rien dit mais il le sentait s'affaisser de plus en plus contre lui. Il allait dire quelque chose pour tenter de l'encourager mais ce fut Draco qui le fit.

- L'arbre !

Harry regarda droit devant lui et, en effet, il put voir une première racine. Ils approchaient, ils aillaient enfin y être. La racine se transforma en des racines et leur déplacement fut de plus en plus difficile. Harry prenait le temps d'aider Draco à escalader les plus hautes en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas et se casse autre chose. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au tronc, Draco se laissa tomber sur une racine assez large et sa tête reposa contre l'écorce. Il était fatigué et être enfin à l'ombre de l'arbre le rassurait sur le fait qu'ils avaient enfin rejoint leur destination première.

- Je vais grimper, je reviens.

Draco ne dit rien, il regarda juste Harry commencer son ascension en priant intérieurement Merlin pour que son compagnon de voyage ne tombe pas. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas mentir sur le fait que le brun grimpait avec assez de facilité d'écorce en écorce. Une chance que l'arbre qu'ils avaient choisi n'était pas un arbre à tronc lisse, sinon il ne savait vraiment pas comment Harry aurait fait. Profitant un peu du répit qu'il avait, il se permit de se reposer, gardant tout de même un œil ouvert, il n'avait pas confiance en ce qui l'entourait.

Une main après l'autre, faisant attention où il plaçait ses pieds, il escaladait l'arbre avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait l'habitude déjà lorsqu'il avait une taille normale d'escalader rapidement un arbre pour échapper à son cousin ou aux chiens de sa tante, mais il avait un peu redouté la chose lorsqu'il s'était souvenu de sa taille présente. Et pourtant, il avançait vite et bien. Les quelques endroits moussus lui posèrent quelques soucis, mais il les évita assez facilement. Lorsqu'il passa les premières branches, il s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles pour reprendre son souffle. Escalader un arbre avec sa taille n'était pas bien simple, surtout qu'il devait aller assez haut afin de vraiment avoir une bonne vue du parc. Il reprit sa route sans un regard en bas, Draco l'attendait il fallait qu'il fasse assez vite. Continuant son ascension, il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il était déjà haut. Il finit tout de même par s'arrêter sur une branche et s'avancer dessus afin de pouvoir regarder au-delà du feuillage. Malheureusement pour lui, la branche choisie s'arrêta plus rapidement que prévu : un nid assez conséquent s'y trouvait. Il soupira mais prit sur lui de voir s'il pouvait le traverser. Rassuré en le voyant vide, enfin rempli uniquement d'œufs, il le traversa. De l'autre côté, il put continuer sa route. Soulevant quelques feuilles, il aperçut enfin le paysage droit devant lui. Il avait une vue assez nette de ce qui s'offrait à lui et surtout, il pouvait voir le chemin qui leur restait à parcourir. Il sentit son sang se refroidir lorsqu'il vit que le sentier droit devant, au loin, était l'allée principale menant aux portes. Reportant son regard sur le côté, il aperçut l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. S'ils avaient mis l'équivalent d'une bonne demi-journée pour arriver à cet arbre, pour arriver aux portes du château, il leur faudrait au moins trois voire quatre jours de marche… Draco n'allait pas être heureux.

oOo

Draco était toujours assis contre le tronc et commençait à somnoler, il était fatigué et en plus de cela, Harry ne redescendait pas. Il se doutait qu'il ne mettrait pas cinq minutes à monter et descendre, mais ça devenait quand même long. Et puis il avait un peu froid, malgré le fait que le soleil soit bien présent, l'ombre offert par le feuillage de l'arbre et le vent qui soufflait lui donnaient des frissons. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas en plus faire une nouvelle poussée de fièvre à cause de sa cheville. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être un boulet plus lourd qu'il ne l'était en ce moment même. Et puis de toute façon, il avait déjà montré ses facultés d'escalade lors de leur sortie de la chambre de ses hystériques fans d'Harry. Oui, il était mieux là.

Il allait se laisser un peu plus allé lorsqu'un grand cri se fit entendre. Se relevant rapidement comme il le put, il leva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Il en était sûr, c'était bien la voix d'Harry.

oOo

Il aurait dû s'en douter, si le nid était là, s'il y avait des œufs dedans, c'était qu'un oiseau nichait ici. Et que si le nid était vide, il ne le resterait pas bien longtemps. Il était même rare pour un nid contenant des œufs de rester sans surveillance, mais maintenant, il ne l'était plus. L'oiseau le regardait même avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Il aurait eu sa taille réelle, il l'aurait fait fuir. Il aurait eu sa baguette, il aurait pu se défendre. Mais là, il faisait tout juste la taille d'un petit ver et l'oiseau devait se dire qu'il ferait un bon repas. Un regard en arrière, il était trop haut pour sauter et jouer à Tarzan n'était pas son rêve le plus fou. Avisant une grande feuille, il la détacha rapidement avant de sauter. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête, mais c'était la seule issue qu'il avait trouvé. Avec son poids, la feuille lui servirait de parachute, mais il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que le vent soufflait assez fort surtout à cette hauteur.  
Après quelques vrilles, un looping, il réussit à maintenir son équilibre mais l'oiseau qui avait repris ses esprits n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son repas lui échapper. Fondant sur la feuille voltigeante, il effectua un changement de position et toutes serres dehors, il attrapa Harry déchirant par la même occasion la feuille. Le brun sentit les serres se resserrer sur lui mais ses mains étaient bien libres. Essayant de garder son sang-froid, il se mit à arracher les petites plumes juste en haut des pattes. L'oiseau desserra sous la surprise et laissa tomber Harry qui se rattrapa maladroitement à la patte. Il tenta d'escalader l'oiseau mais celui-ci cherchait par tous les moyens de se débarrasser de lui. Bien accroché, le brun ne défaillit pas. Il avait plus l'impression de se retrouver sur le dos de Buck qu'autre chose. Sauf que là, l'oiseau n'allait pas lui obéir. Il essaya tout de même de lui faire perdre de l'altitude mais ne réussit qu'à l'énerver un peu plus. Descendant en piqué vers le sol, Harry se prépara à sauter au dernier moment. L'oiseau frôla le sol et remonta, mais son passager avait fichu le camp. Cherchant du regard, il le trouva en train de courir vers les racines de l'arbre. Ne souhaitant pas que sa proie ne lui échappe, l'oiseau repartit à la charge, bien décidé à avoir cette irritante bestiole étrange.

oOo

Draco qui était debout et cherchait du regard Harry vers le haut fut surpris de l'entendre crier devant lui. Il arrivait en courant, escaladant les racines comme s'il était poursuivi par le diable. Le blond allait lui faire une remarque lorsqu'il aperçut l'oiseau volant derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment réfléchir, Harry l'avait rejoint et lui attrapait la main pour le faire se coucher. L'oiseau passa à quelques millimètres d'eux avant de monter pour redescendre. Cherchant un coin pour se cacher, Harry tira Draco vers un trou entre les racines. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce que faisait le brun, le blond se laissa entraîner dans cette cachette de fortune. Ils se tassèrent vers le fond pensant ainsi échapper au volatile, mais c'était trop en demander. Les serres de l'oiseau apparurent dans leur champ de vision, lacérant et arrachant tout ce qui l'empêchait d'attraper ses victimes. Ils étaient deux à présent, c'était bien plus intéressant. Harry et Draco tentèrent de se faufiler un peu plus entre les racines, essayant de rejoindre un endroit plus sombre et plus camouflant. Ils ne savaient plus trop où ils se trouvaient sous l'arbre, mais ils continuaient d'avancer. La terre devenait humide et ils avaient du mal à respirer, mais ils continuaient d'avancer. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que l'oiseau ne les chassait plus. S'adossant l'un contre l'autre, ils reprirent leur souffle.

- Manquer de finir bouffer par un oiseau. Ça c'est une aventure. Toussa Harry en tentant de respirer.

- La prochaine fois, tu te le gardes ton oiseau au lieu de me le ramener.

- Je ne savais pas où aller.

- A l'opposé aurait été bien.

Draco grimaça en tentant d'allonger ses jambes, sa cheville venait d'en prendre un sacré coup, comme quoi la peur était plus forte que la douleur.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pas grave.

Ils restèrent un moment adossés ainsi, attendant de se calmer et surtout que l'oiseau abandonne. Ils ne voyaient pas vraiment où ils se trouvaient mais ça ne pouvait pas être pire ici qu'en haut. Quoique… Draco sentit quelque chose monter le long de sa jambe nue, il tressaillit et chercha ce que ça pouvait être, ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose d'humide et visqueux.

- Ha… Ha…

- Quoi ?

- Harry !

Draco se releva rapidement reculant en essayant de retirer ce qui lui grimpait le long de la jambe. Harry se retourna vers lui et put voir par le peu de luminosité qu'il y avait ce que le blond tentait de faire. S'approchant de lui, il lui attrapa les mains avant de lui faire comprendre de se calmer. Il se baissa et remonta la robe, heureux que la rougeur qui se trouvait sur ses joues ne se voit pas, il remonta sa main jusqu'au genou et un peu au-dessus découvrit la chose qui montait. Une sorte de petit ver. Il le fit tomber et sourit à Draco.

- Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un ver.

- Un ver ? Par Salazar, Harry, c'était un ver ! On manque de se faire prendre pour des vers et on se retrouve à se cacher avec eux.

- Oui c'est un concours de circonstance.

- Et ben concours de circonstance ou pas, on se barre d'ici et vite fait.

- Mais l'oiseau…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Draco sentait déjà d'autres camarades du premier tenter une escalade intéressante, il se retint de crier et se mit à remonter les racines. Entre l'oiseau et les vers, il n'était pas sûr de bien choisir, mais les vers, il ne pouvait pas. Il fit tout de même attention de sortir plus loin que l'endroit par lequel ils s'étaient faufilés pour être sûr de ne pas tomber sur l'oiseau. Une fois dehors, il continua d'avancer en boitant. Harry le rejoignit, faisant tout de même attention à ce que le prédateur de tout à l'heure ne soit pas là.

- Ce n'était que de tous petits vers.

- M'en fiche.

- De tous petits.

Le blond s'arrêta, se retourna vers Harry et de ses deux mains le poussa.

- Jamais, plus jamais Potter tu me fais ce coup-là.

Et il repartit droit devant lui. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, il était sûr d'avoir vu les larmes poindre dans les yeux du blond, mais était-ce dû à la douleur de sa cheville, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Le rattrapant à nouveau, il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça.

Draco tourna la tête vers lui l'air de dire « tu crois que beaucoup de monde aime ce genre de bestiole ». Harry lui offrit un petit sourire désolé avant de l'aider à se remettre en marche. Il avait appris une chose avec le regard que le Serpentard venait de lui envoyer, c'était bien plus que ne pas aimer les vers, c'était une sorte de phobie.

oOo

La nuit tombait lentement mais sûrement sur le parc et les deux adolescents le sentaient tant au niveau de la luminosité qu'au niveau de la chaleur. Ils ne savaient pas encore où ils allaient dormir, mais si comme l'avait dit Harry, ils en avaient pour encore au moins quatre jours, il allait bien falloir se débrouiller. Comme pour la nourriture. La faim se faisait de plus en plus sentir et même si Harry avait bien proposé de trouver une plante comestible, Draco avait bien mis deux heures avant de lui dire que celle-là le serait. Mais manger de la feuille n'était pas ce qui les nourrirait vraiment. Continuant d'avancer, ils finirent par s'arrêter lorsque la nuit fut bien tombée, ils ne pouvaient plus vraiment marcher. Ce fut Harry qui proposa de s'installer sous une grande feuille adossée contre un gros caillou. Ils seraient en partie cachés. Acceptant, Draco s'installa rapidement et soupira d'aise en allongeant sa jambe. Harry le voyant ainsi ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beaucoup plus courageux qu'au début de leur aventure, pas une fois il n'avait fait de remarque pour sa cheville, pas une fois il avait demandé à ralentir le rythme.

- Cesse de me regarder comme ça Potter.

- Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de te regarder ?

Draco fut pris de court par la réponse du brun. Il détourna le regard et maugréa.

- Parce que c'est désagréable.

- Oh.

Harry sourit et s'installa à côté du Serpentard pour s'étendre à son tour. Il allait fermer les yeux pour se reposer lorsque Draco se permit une remarque.

- Et si une bestiole nous attaquait durant la nuit.

- Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde.

- Tu vas pas t'endormir ?

- Non, promis.

Le Serpentard le toisa un moment avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller. Harry attendit que la respiration de son compagnon soit calme pour le regarder un peu mieux. La lune était bien présente dans le ciel et éclairait assez bien. Il remarqua alors que la pâleur de son voisin s'était légèrement accentuée. Il posa sa main sur son front et soupira, la fièvre n'était pas trop forte, il espérait qu'elle ne s'accentuerait pas. Il l'attira contre lui lorsqu'il le sentit tressaillir, il ne pouvait pas faire de feu et n'avait pas grand-chose pour le réchauffer, mais l'avoir contre lui semblait rassurer le blond dans son sommeil. Le temps passa lentement et la fatigue le gagnait, l'épisode de l'oiseau n'avait pas été de tout repos et l'avait exténué. Mais il lui avait promis. Il ne devait pas s'endormir, surtout pas. Mais ses yeux se fermèrent doucement jusqu'à ce que son cerveau se mette en pause.

oOo

Une sensation d'eau le réveilla, quelque chose de désagréable. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer petit à petit dans le sol. Draco papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit, il trouva Harry endormi contre lui. Il voulut d'abord lui faire remarquer qu'il ne devrait pas l'être mais il se retint, le brun avait aussi besoin de sommeil et puis il ne l'avait pas réveillé… Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il remarqua que ce qu'il avait pris pour un rêve ne l'était pas. Il se mit à pousser le brun avec force. Harry se réveilla.

- Non je dormais pas, promis.

- Potter, émerge !

- Quoi ?

- Regarde !

Harry tourna la tête et blanchit. Alors là, ils n'étaient pas dans la merde.

**A suivre…**

Voilà un chapitre de plus. Nos deux petits sorciers sont donc dans la nature, je suis un plan déjà organisé donc tout est prévu jusqu'à… Pratiquement la fin en fait.

Je vous remercie encore beaucoup pour vos reviews. Tout le monde ne s'en rend pas compte mais c'est un sacré moteur pour les auteurs. Ça fait toujours plaisir de pouvoir lire un commentaire.

Je fais aussi un petit rappel pour le fanzine dont je m'occupe, Maskot. Le site du fanzine est trouvable sur ma page de profil ainsi que sur celui de ZooMalfoy et de Umbre77. N'hésitez pas à y faire un petit tour. Nous serons à Japan Expo cet été. Vous pourrez m'y retrouver ainsi que ZooMalfoy qui sera aussi sur le stand. Et donc pour cause de Japan Expo, je ne pourrai pas poster avant la fin de cette convention, c'est-à-dire passé le 6/7 juillet. Devant gérer énormément de choses pour le stand, et gérer aussi mes rattrapages de partiels, il me sera dur de pouvoir tout faire. Donc n'attendez pas la suite avant mi juillet.

Je continue ma petite pub, 'Les Editions Muffins', gérées par Mimi Yuy/Muffins, seront aussi à Japan Expo avec un stand, des dédicaces et des surprises. N'hésitez pas à faire un tour par leur stand. Et j'attendais aussi l'annonce officielle du site pour vous apprendre la mise en vente sur le stand lors de Japan Expo d'un recueil sur la rentrée de nouvelles, appel à texte des Editions Muffins, dont je fais partit sous le nom de plume de Cendre Elven.

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un bon fin mois de Juin et à bientôt.

**Kisu**


	11. Chapter 10

**De l'ordre des Minipousses**

**Base** : Harry Potter plus défi d'Umbre 77.

**Genre** : _Slash Yaoi HPDM_, oui, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Par contre j'ai d'autres idées de couples, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop. Un peu _d'angoisse_ et puis de _l'aventure_ et de la _romance_, ouais.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse du retard, mais entre Japan Expo, l'après Japan Expo et les vacances, il faut du temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre ne souffrira pas de retard.

**Miffi** à Louvegrise pour sa bêtalecture.

**_Miffi_** **_énormément aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre personnellement mais vraiment merci. _**

**Résumé du défi** : Suite à une confrontation musclée dans les couloirs, Draco et Harry se retrouvent rétrécis à la modeste taille de... 3cm ! Sauront-ils s'associer pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et survivre dans un Poudlard plus gigantesque que jamais ?

**Chapitre 10 **

**Ou comment se prendre pour Noé**

Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire, ils devaient avoir sérieusement la poisse pour accumuler autant de problèmes en aussi peu de temps. Mais il ne savait pas si celui-ci n'allait pas s'avérer pire que les autres. Enfin en cumulant non, mais pour ne pas faire de jeu de mots, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

Lorsqu'Harry avait senti Draco tenter de le réveiller, il pensait juste que c'était pour lui reprocher de s'être endormi et non pas pour lui montrer la catastrophe qui s'annonçait. Et il n'aurait pas penser que ça aurait pu leur tomber dessus, il faisait si beau la veille et là, maintenant il pleuvait. Pour le moment assez doucement, mais quand il levait la tête vers le ciel et qu'il voyait l'amas de nuages noirs, il se doutait que ça allait être de pire en pire, et en effet alors qu'il songeait à ça, la pluie se mit à doubler.

- Il faut qu'on bouge, il nous faut trouver un endroit en hauteur.

Draco ne le fit pas répéter, ils partirent rapidement à la recherche d'un endroit assez haut pour pouvoir éviter un raz-de-marée. Au début, ils n'eurent aucun problème pour avancer mais au fur et à mesure que la pluie s'accentuait, le sol devenait impraticable. Ils s'enfonçaient, voyaient de moins en mois et en plus de ça, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à chercher un endroit pour s'abriter. Des centaines d'insectes rampant passaient rapidement à leurs côtés, les bousculant et ne les aidant pas dans leur avancée. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de cet écosystème qui avait sa propre façon d'agir en cas de pluie. Si bien que le sol se transforma rapidement en mare de boue. La pluie ne faisait que tomber de plus bel et Draco était un poids avec sa cheville. Harry voyait bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à avancer, il fallait lever assez haut les pieds et le blond en était bien incapable. Cherchant un moyen de les sortir de ce tas de boue, il trouva une feuille flottant sur l'eau. A certains endroits la boue ressemblait plus à une petite rivière. Il la tira vers Draco et l'aida à monter dessus.

- Je…

- C'est tout ce qu'on…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la pluie qui avait redoublé d'intensité manqua de le noyer. Il grimpa rapidement sur la feuille et le courant devenant bien plus fort les entraîna avec force. Draco tentait de se tenir au rebord de la feuille, mais ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'on pouvait appeler une barque, à tout moment elle pouvait couler ou se renverser. Harry ayant l'esprit plus pratique tentait de trouver un moyen de la manœuvrer. Repérant un bout de bois flottant, il se pencha un peu pour l'attraper, il allait peut-être au moins réussir à les diriger. Draco le regarda faire sans vraiment comprendre mais lorsque leur radeau de fortune s'embarqua sur une sorte de petite rivière plus large et plus forte, il comprit rapidement l'utilité du bout de bois. Se tenant toujours comme il le pouvait, il essayait de voir où le courant les menait, mais avec la pluie, il n'était même plus sûr de la direction qu'ils prenaient. Il se tourna vers Harry pour lui parler mais le brun était beaucoup trop concentré. Il retourna la tête dans l'autre sens pour voir qu'ils se dirigeaient tout droit sur un rocher. Ils l'évitèrent de justesse mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là, ils fonçaient à présent droit sur un arbre.

- Fais quelque chose.

- J'essaie, j'essaie.

Dans la panique, le bout de bois se cassa et les deux adolescents fixèrent l'arbre arriver droit devant eux. C'était la fin.

oOo

Hermione était debout dans le couloir et regardait la fenêtre devant elle. Le temps était vraiment mauvais et ça n'aidait pas à rendre les gens de bonne humeur. Les professeurs étaient tendus, extrêmement même, ils ne cessaient de courir partout, d'avoir la tête ailleurs et de rester évasifs sur certaines questions. Harry et Draco étaient toujours portés disparus, cela commençait à devenir long. Ils avaient beau savoir ce qui s'était à peu près passé, ils n'arrivaient pas à se faire à l'idée que leurs deux amis étaient dans un état quasi proche de l'impossible. Et même si le partenariat Gryffondor/Serpentard dans leur recherche fonctionnait très bien, ça n'avançait pas énormément. Elle vit passer le professeur McGonagall en compagnie du professeur Flitwick mais elle n'osa pas les arrêter pour leur demander des nouvelles.

- On va les retrouver.

Ron posa sa main sur son épaule, elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour la retrouver, mais le rouquin était une présence rassurante.

- J'espère, Poudlard est grand.

Elle laissa de nouveau son regard se poser sur la fenêtre, elle n'arrivait pas chasser ce mauvais pressentiment et toute cette eau qui tombait.

- Viens, Zabini et Parkinson nous attendent à la bibliothèque.

- Tu as raison.

Un éclair zébra le ciel et les fit sursauter tous les deux.

- En tout cas ce n'est vraiment pas le temps à mettre un chat dehors.

- Heureusement que Harry et Malfoy ne sont pas dehors.

Ron hocha la tête et entraîna son amie vers leur point de rendez-vous. Elle avait raison, perdu dans le château était mieux qu'en ce moment perdu dehors.

oOo

Ce fut Draco qui reprit le premier ses esprits, il n'arrivait pas bien à recoller les morceaux ensemble. Puis petit à petit, alors qu'il tentait de se relever, il se souvint de leur réveil, de la pluie, de leur fuite pour trouver un abri, puis la tempête, la feuille et le naufrage. Il avait été éjecté lors de la collision avec les racines de l'arbre. Regardant autour de lui, il chercha Harry du regard mais ne le trouva pas. Commençant à paniquer, il regarda l'eau qui coulait toujours très fort entre les racines et se mit à penser au pire. Ne pouvant s'y résigner, il avança un peu, de racine en racine, et finit par le trouver. Il était là, du moins son corps allongé sur l'une d'elles plus en contrebas. Il descendit doucement, grimaçant lorsque malheureusement il faisait d'abord passer son pied blessé en premier. Il pesta aussi contre ses cheveux mouillés qui lui obstruaient la vue. Lorsqu'il le rejoignit, il le tira vers les hauteurs. L'eau montait rapidement et il était dangereux de rester aussi bas. Quand il ne put aller plus loin, il s'agenouilla près du brun. Il respirait mais devait avoir pris un sacré coup. S'asseyant, il l'attira contre lui, posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Inconsciemment, sa main commença à passer dans la chevelure brune. Il se mit à rêver d'un autre endroit.

Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait et une main apaisante passait et repassait dans ses cheveux. Il était bien, il avait l'impression d'être aimé et cajolé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Il savoura cet instant lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre le fit sursauter. Il se releva en sursaut et fit face à la réalité. Il se tourna vers Draco qui semblait gêné. Il fit vite le rapprochement entre sa sensation de chaleur et la présence du blond.

- Que…

- Nous avons heurté les racines, je t'ai trouvé inconscient mais je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin.

Harry suivit le doigt de Draco qui montrait la racine sous l'eau en contrebas. Il déglutit en se disant qu'il avait vraiment frôlé la mort cette fois-ci. Puis voyant que la pluie ne s'arrêtait vraiment pas, il se leva et tendit la main au Serpentard.

- On va grimper un peu plus haut.

- Je…

- Je t'aiderai, allez viens.

Draco se leva et Harry l'aida à monter de racine en racine jusqu'au tronc, là ils trouvèrent un petit renfoncement dans l'écorce où ils se calèrent en attendant que ça passe. Le tonnerre ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, ni les éclairs. L'espace étant assez étroit, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tentant de se rassurer.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère. L'araignée, le chat, les tuyaux, les rats…

- Les vers ?

- Ah ça surtout pas.

La moue que fit le blond fit sourire le brun qui s'adossa un peu plus contre le renfoncement alors que l'orage éclatait de plus belle.

- Moi je pense que lorsque nous étions dans la barque c'était notre pire galère.

- L'oiseau n'était pas mal.

- Mais plus facile à éviter.

- Hum c'est vrai.

L'un comme l'autre fixait l'eau qui avait cessé de monter et qui coulait avec force comme un petit torrent mélange de boue et de pluie. Aucun des deux ne fit de remarque comme quoi ils étaient trempés, ni comme quoi ils avaient froid et encore moins comme quoi ils étaient boueux. Ils étaient juste bien ainsi, attendant que l'orage passe.

oOo

Il avait plu toute la journée, un vrai déluge avec passages et retours d'orage continuels. Penser à sortir de leur renfoncement n'avait même pas effleuré leur esprit, à la place ils étaient restés là, attendant que ça passe. Puis la nuit était arrivée, ils avaient dormi comme des souches, avec le temps qu'il faisait, ils ne risquaient pas une attaque de quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas un temps à sortir pour n'importe quelle bestiole. Si bien que ce fut un rayon de soleil qui les fit émerger de leur nuit. Harry se tourna pour voir que le blond cherchait plus à fuir la lumière qu'autre chose, il sourit et doucement, il caressa sa joue pour qu'il prenne pied avec la réalité. Draco maugréa puis ouvrit les yeux, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de libérer le bras du brun. Harry fut heureux de le récupérer. Sortant du renfoncement, il observa la nature autour de lui. Du déluge, il ne restait plus que d'immenses flaques au sol, mais plus de cours d'eau fou.

- On va pouvoir se débarbouiller un peu.

- Dans les flaques ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Non je parlais de ça.

Harry lui attrapa la main et le fit rejoindre le sol. Une fois sur la terre ferme, il s'approcha d'une fleur et faisant bouger la tige, de l'eau se mit à couler entre les pétales.

- Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vécu dans les bois ?

- Non mais j'ai lu le guide du parfait petit scout de mon cousin.

- Scout ?

- Oui… Laisse tomber.

Le Gryffondor allait se lancer dans l'explication mais sachant parfaitement que le Serpentard s'en fichait, il partit à la recherche d'une nouvelle fleur pour sa douche du matin.

- Que je laisse tomber quoi ? Explique-moi ?

- La culture moldue t'intéresse.

- Pas spécialement mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cracher sur une connaissance nouvelle.

Jugeant de sa bonne foi mais surtout de sa curiosité, Harry lui expliqua ce qu'étaient les scout du côté moldu. Draco sembla chercher un moment et finit par dire que ça ressemblait au camp de vacances pour enfant où son père avait refusé de l'envoyer.

Comme quoi, entre moldu et sorcier, il y avait tout de même des choses qu'on pouvait recouper.

Leur petite douche du matin prise, ils tentèrent de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Draco connaissant les plantes avait conseillé à Harry de trouver des trèfles, la fleur de trèfles étant comestible, ils pourraient au moins avoir quelque chose dans le ventre.  
La recherche fut longue, Harry se demandait même si le jardinier de Poudlard avait quelque chose contre cette fleur, lui qui en trouvait par centaines dans le jardin de tante Pétunia. Mais ils finirent par mettre la main sur quelques fleurs ayant survécu au déluge. Vint alors le moment redouté, la coupe de la fleur. Arracher une fleur en étant d'une taille normale était simple, mais en étant aussi petit devenait plus dur. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un moment avant de finalement partir à la recherche de quelque chose de tranchant, genre un petit caillou.

Le premier à trouver un caillou pouvant couper fut Harry, celui-ci appela Draco non loin et ils retournèrent à la plante. Après quelques tentatives totalement foireuses de découpe de fleur, celle-ci finit par céder et s'écrasa au sol. Draco s'en approcha doucement avant d'arracher quelques pétales et de les manger. Ce n'était certes pas un festin, mais ça avait au moins le côté positif de leur apporter un peu de sucre et de consistance dans le ventre.

Lorsqu'ils furent nourris, ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Avec la pluie et leur dérive en feuille, ils ne savaient plus ni l'un ni l'autre où ils se trouvaient dans le parc. Ils n'arrivaient même plus à savoir s'il fallait partir vers la gauche ou vers la droite.  
Pourtant ils se mirent en route d'un commun accord vers la gauche, ils espéraient juste que ce serait la bonne décision et

qu'ils tomberaient rapidement sur les murs du château.

oOo

Le professeur McGonagall entra dans le bureau du professeur Snape, celui-ci était assis à son bureau et lisait les devoirs des seconde année tout en pestant contre leur manque de connaissances et de travail sur le sujet qu'il leur avait donné. Seuls quelques élèves s'en sortiraient avec une assez bonne note. Il était déçu de voir que les potions n'intéressaient plus autant les jeunes qu'avant. Pourtant une potion pouvait être aussi utile qu'un sort, pouvait même faire plus de dégâts. Mais allez expliquer qu'il faut passer trois jours de préparation avant d'avoir l'effet escompté alors qu'avec une baguette et un sort, en moins de quelques secondes tout est fini.

- Je vous dérange Severus ?

- Minerva, non.  
- Je me demandais, vu votre visage déconfit par ce devoir.

Severus rangea le tout avant de se lever et de passer devant sa collègue afin de se rendre au fond de la classe et d'ouvrir une petite porte sur le côté grâce à une grosse clé.

- La potion est pratiquement terminée. Après de nombreuses recherches il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la première fois que des sorciers se retrouvent rétrécis. Par contre je n'ai pas trouvé d'antécédent comprenant deux sorts jetés l'un contre l'autre. J'ai peur que cela fasse varier les résultats.

- Espérons que non. Les autres cas ? Comment ont-ils été créés ?

Severus tourna la potion avant de s'adosser contre le mur de la petite pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Potion ratée et métamorphose ratée sont les deux principales causes, après il y aurait apparemment aussi une plante mais on ne la trouve pas chez nous, seulement dans les profondeurs de la forêt amazonienne.

- Tout cela ne nous aide guère. Enfin si vous avez une potion c'est déjà ça. Maintenant, il faudrait que nous les retrouvions, ce serait, je pense, le premier pas concret et positif.  
- Oui. Pas de nouvelle de ce côté-là ?

- Aucune, à croire qu'ils ont quitté le château.  
- Comment auraient-ils pu quitter le château ?

- Des questions sans réponse Severus, des questions sans réponse.

Minerva quitta la petite salle pour rejoindre le couloir et partir continuer les recherches. Ils avaient déjà une potion, c'était une bonne chose.

oOo

Ils marchaient depuis des heures, le soleil avait déjà fait un bon arc de cercle et ils ne trouvaient toujours pas d'indice concernant leur position. Pas un arbre, pas une branche, pas un mur… Rien… Que de l'herbe, de l'herbe et encore de l'herbe. Ils devaient se trouver au beau milieu d'une plaine. Le soleil tapait fort et la fatigue recommençait à se faire sentir petit à petit. Mais aucun ne se plaignait. Harry aidait Draco à marcher et ils discutaient tranquillement de choses et d'autres. Depuis l'explication scout, Draco avait décidé d'agrandir un peu sa culture et Harry lui expliquait quelques trucs sur le monde moldu. Ce qui lançait parfois de grand débat parce que le blond ne comprenait pas l'utilité de certaines choses. Mais tous les deux étaient assez heureux de l'ambiance qui régnait entre eux. Enfin surtout Draco qui écoutait le brun parler et ne faisait alors pas attention aux nombreux regards hostiles qu'on leur lançait. Harry trouvait cela fort agréable, il avait l'impression que le Serpentard s'attachait à lui et ouvrait son esprit.

Lorsque le soleil tomba et que la nuit pointa le bout de son nez, l'air devint plus frais et ils cherchèrent un petit endroit pour se reposer. Trouvant deux cailloux formant une sorte de petite grotte, ils s'installèrent dedans en espérant pouvoir passer une nuit tranquille.  
Et la nuit le fut, ils tentèrent de veiller l'un après l'autre mais étant fatigués de la même façon, ils s'endormirent.  
Draco fut le premier à se réveiller, quelque chose de gluant frôlait ses pieds nus. Il ouvrit les yeux et se figea, le temps que le nom de l'insecte rampant lui vienne au cerveau et il cria, ce qui fit sursauter Harry. Celui-ci crut d'abord que c'était une catastrophe puis voyant le ver de terre passer tranquillement à leurs pieds, il soupira.

- Ce n'est rien Draco.

- Ce n'est rien, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !

- Ce n'est qu'un ver de terre, il ne nous fera aucun mal.

- C'est tout gluant...

Harry soupira et se leva pour enjamber la bestiole, il tendit ensuite la main au blond qui, après avoir tenté de se recroqueviller le plus loin possible, finit par enjamber la chose visqueuse. Et comme vous vous en doutez, n'étant pas très adroit, il s'écrasa dans les bras d'Harry qui rougit et détourna le regard.  
Une fois ce petit incident passé, ils se remirent en route espérant trouver un indice sur leur position.

oOo

Une nouvelle journée et une nouvelle nuit venaient de passer, rien de bien nouveau n'était venu les encourager à continuer leur avancée, seulement le sol qui devenait de plus en plus gravillonneux. Tous les deux savaient parfaitement que seuls les chemins menant au château l'étaient. Après savoir sur lequel de ces chemins ils se trouvaient était autre chose. Mais ils savaient qu'en le suivant ils finiraient par tomber sur l'école.  
Avançant avec un peu plus d'assurance, ils finirent par arriver au niveau de grosses pierres entourant un massif de fleurs. Draco fronça le nez cherchant à se souvenir où il se situait. Harry tenta une autre solution, celle de l'escalade. Peut-être arriverait-il à donner un indice à son compagnon. Une fois en hauteur, il localisa quelques fleurs de couleur différentes mais ne savaient pas leur nom. Il continua de scruter ce qu'il pouvait voir et de donner les descriptions au blond.

Draco assimilait tout ce qu'on lui donnait et il commençait à avoir une idée un peu plus clair du massif. Un tour de pierres blanches, des fleurs roses, orangées et bleutées, il n'y en avait pas des tonnes de massifs comme celui-là. Puis le déclic vint. Ils avaient étudié ce massif en botanique il y a deux semaines. Il se recula afin de voir Harry et de lui dire que c'était bon lorsque le son de sa voix mourut avant de passer ses lèvres.

- Alors tu trouves Draco ? Je ne vois pas grand-chose d'autre qui pourrait nous aider.

Pas de réponse, le Serpentard ne disait rien. Il se tourna pour tenter de savoir ce que fabriquait le blond pour ne pas lui répondre et son regard émeraude rencontra un onyx inconnu. Il n'eut la vie sauve que grâce à ses réflexes. Il glissa cependant en arrière et atterrit au sol. Draco voulut le rejoindre mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger. Par contre l'insecte juste au-dessus n'avait pas l'air heureux que sa proie se soit volatilisée. Il tourna sur lui-même et commença la descente pour rejoindre la petite chose brune au sol.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir Draco !

- Je…

Harry roula sur le côté pour éviter l'une des pinces de l'animal et essaya de reculer pour fuir. Draco se ressaisit en voyant la pince frôler une nouvelle fois Harry. Se baissant, il prit un caillou et le lança sur la bestiole. Celle-ci accusa le coup mais ne démordit pas de sa proie. Au bout de la cinquième fois, elle se tourna vers le blond. Harry profita de ce petit moment de répit pour se relever et chercher quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre. Un scorpion. Un fichu scorpion. On leur avait dit qu'il y en avait dans le parc, bon apparemment pas énormément mais qu'ils adoraient se cacher dans les massifs. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi celui-là était de sortie. Lui avait-on menti lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'ils ne sortaient que lors du crépuscule et de la nuit. Trouvant une sorte de brindille, il se rua sur la bestiole afin d'aller aider Draco qui ne pouvait pas vraiment fuir devant le scorpion. Il continuait par contre à lui lancer des petits cailloux.

D'un mouvement rapide Harry réussit à attirer l'attention du scorpion, il pouvait courir, alors autant tenter de l'emmener loin du blond. Ce qui fut fait.

Draco regarda Harry disparaître dans le massif emmenant avec lui l'insecte. Il se rapprocha un peu du lieu où il l'avait vu entrer mais dut se reculer rapidement lorsqu'une sorte de lumière apparut. Se frottant les yeux, son cerveau lui envoya l'information comme quoi c'était de la magie. Mais Harry n'avait pas de baguette. Il se faufila doucement mais sûrement jusqu'au lieu d'où provenait la lumière et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit le scorpion au sol et Harry un peu plus loin, allongé, sa respiration bien trop forte.  
S'agenouillant près du brun, il remarqua que son pantalon était ouvert au niveau de la cuisse. Faisant rapidement le rapprochement entre l'ouverture, le sang et le scorpion, il devint plus blanc que la normale. Sans demander l'avis de l'intéressé, il arracha le tissu et sortit sa petite boule d'eau de sa poche. Il prononça quelques mots et du liquide apparut dans ses mains. Il le laissa tomber sur la plaie avant de se pencher sur la jambe du brun. Avec dextérité, il aspira le venin et le recracha plus loin. Il y alla par trois fois avant d'être sûr qu'il avait enlevé tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il déchira un morceau de sa manche de robe, enfin plutôt celle du Gryffondor et fit un pansement de fortune. Il se tourna ensuite vers le visage du brun, la respiration était toujours forte et la sueur perlait sur son front mais normalement il n'y avait plus de danger. Même si les piqûres de scorpion n'étaient pas mortelles pour un humain, du moins les scorpions du parc, ils n'avaient tous les deux pas la taille appropriée pour lutter.  
Draco se traîna jusqu'au visage d'Harry et avec de la tendresse il l'installa confortablement. S'il avait bien utilisé de la magie, il fallait qu'il se repose. Il aurait le temps de lui demander après ce qui s'était passé.

**A suivre…**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Entre l'eau et le scorpion, j'espère avoir mis un peu de piment dans ce chapitre.  
La suite le 1er Octobre

Pour les intéressés 'L'ombre maléfique d'Harry Potter a subi une recorrection et une réupdate le pourquoi du retard sur cette histoire vient aussi de là.

Bonne rentrée !

**Kisu**


	12. Chapter 11

**De l'ordre des Minipousses**

**Base** : Harry Potter plus défi d'Umbre 77.

**Genre** : _Slash Yaoi HPDM_, oui, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Par contre j'ai d'autres idées de couples, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop. Un peu _d'angoisse_ et puis de _l'aventure_ et de la _romance_, ouais.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Et voila le chapitre 11, un chapitre avec quatre petits jours de retard, j'ai complètement oublié de le poster avec la masse de contrôle qu'on nous a donné en cours.

**Miffi** à Louvegrise pour sa bêtalecture.

**_Miffi_** **_énormément aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre personnellement mais vraiment merci. _**

**Résumé du défi** : Suite à une confrontation musclée dans les couloirs, Draco et Harry se retrouvent rétrécis à la modeste taille de... 3cm ! Sauront-ils s'associer pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et survivre dans un Poudlard plus gigantesque que jamais ?

**Chapitre 11 : **

**Ou comment s'inquiéter pour l'autre**

Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, pourtant cela faisait un moment qu'il avait éjecté le poison de son corps et le brun ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux. Draco ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, il avait été obligé de se lever et de tirer le Gryffondor vers un coin un peu plus abrité. Il n'avait pas l'intention qu'un autre scorpion ou n'importe quelle autre créature ne vienne les attaquer. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à lui ternir tête tout seul. Et puis il ne pouvait pas laisser le brun seul. Celui-ci ne cessait de transpirer et la fièvre montait. Draco avait quand même quitté quelques secondes son compagnon afin de trouver quelque chose pouvant lui être utile mais à part de la terre et des fleurs, il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Il avait fini par déchirer un nouveau morceau de la robe de sorcier afin de le transformer en linge humide pour faire baisser la température. Alors qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé un indice pouvant les mener au château, ils étaient attaqués par un scorpion. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même près de Harry, il soupira et écouta ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il entendait les élèves courir dans le parc, leurs cris, leur joie, leur jeu. Ils faisaient trembler le sol. Et dire qu'ils étaient si proches et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen pour leur faire savoir sa présence.  
Harry gémit à ses côtés et il se tourna vers lui pour remettre le linge en place. Il laissa alors ses orbes cristallines observer le visage de son ex-ennemi. Il pouvait le dire à présent. Harry n'était plus son ennemi. Ils avaient tellement parlé, s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre mais bien plus que ça, ils s'étaient entraidés, s'étaient secourus mutuellement. S'ils étaient encore en vie, c'était bien grâce à l'autre. S'ils pouvaient s'entendre dans une telle aventure pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas s'entendre dans leur vie de tous les jours ?

Soupirant il se rapprocha un peu plus du malade pour l'attirer contre lui. Il se le promettait, s'ils s'en sortaient vivants, il ne voulait plus se battre contre Harry.

Un gémissement le réveilla. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il avait baissé sa garde et la fatigue l'avait submergé. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien de dangereux. Un nouveau gémissement lui parvint. Il se pencha sur Harry. C'était lui. La fièvre avait augmenté avec la venue de la nuit et de sa fraîcheur. Il s'en voulait de s'être ainsi laissé bercer par le sommeil.

S'agenouillant à nouveau près d'Harry, il humidifia à nouveau le linge avant de le replacer sur le front du brun. Seulement il ne resta pas longtemps à sa place, Harry commençant à se débattre doucement puis de plus en plus violemment. Le blond se prit de nombreux coups durant cet instant de délire mais continua de tenter de le calmer. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'Harry disait mais le peu qu'il entendait n'était pas agréable. Il avait peur, peur de sa famille, peur de cet endroit où on l'envoyait chaque été, peur du Lord Noir, peur d'une prophétie, peur de tellement de choses que Draco avait du mal à tout cerner.

Lorsqu'un énième coup partit, Draco finit par prendre Harry dans ses bras et lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes. Harry se calma doucement, la présence du blond semblait le tranquilliser. Lorsque la respiration du Gryffondor redevint plus normale, même si légèrement rapide, Draco se détendit. Il posa la tête d'Harry sur ses jambes et continua de le bercer. Devant ce visage quasi-serein, il se permit de relâcher un peu la tension de son corps. Il remit quelques mèches brunes éparses à leur place avant de passer ses doigts sur la joue rosie par la fièvre, puis le long de son nez avant de terminer sur les lèvres. Elles étaient sèches. Se penchant en avant, il ne se rendit compte que de son geste que lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent les autres. Il recula rapidement et baffa mentalement.  
Que faisait-il ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Il allait embrasser Harry. Harry Potter. Un garçon. Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le visage du brun. Il en avait tellement envie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cette pulsion. Mais il en avait vraiment envie. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il résista quelques secondes avant de craquer. Après tout, s'il en avait envie, personne ne serait là pour le savoir et Harry n'était pas en état de s'en souvenir le lendemain. Inspirant, il se pencha de nouveau sur le visage du brun et déposa cette fois-ci consciencieusement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sortit ensuite un bout de langue pour les humidifier avant de se retirer. Posant ses doigts sur sa bouche, il se maudit d'avoir fait ce geste, peut-être qu'Harry ne s'en souviendrait pas, mais lui, oh oui lui, il allait s'en souvenir.

o

Le soleil passait à travers la forêt de fleurs et réveilla le blond. Il s'était encore endormi. Il se redressa doucement et frotta ses yeux. Son corps était tout engourdi. Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi avec Harry sur ses genoux. Du coup ses jambes avaient servi d'oreiller et il avait besoin de les bouger. Il poussa doucement le brun avant de se lever et de commencer à s'étirer. Il grimaça lorsqu'il voulut étirer sa jambe avec sa cheville blessée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette foutue cheville le ferait tellement souffrir. Il partit à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant faire une attelle de fortune après avoir vérifié qu'Harry allait mieux. La fièvre avait baissé mais il se rendit compte que le brun faisait une réaction à la piqûre de scorpion. Se mordant la lèvre, il s'éloigna rapidement histoire de trouver aussi quelque chose qui pourrait apaiser la réaction. Mais dans ce massif de fleurs il était dur de trouver quoi que ce soit d'utile. Il dénicha quand même de quoi se faire une attelle de fortune.  
Revenant doucement vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry, il se stoppa net lorsqu'il vit un nouveau danger. Un serpent, d'environ trente centimètres, argenté avec des sortes de petites écailles noires. Après le scorpion, il se tapait le serpent. Il se glissa jusqu'à Harry que l'animal semblait regarder de ses yeux noirs avec intérêt. Attrapant le bâton qui avait servi à protéger Harry du scorpion, Draco le maintint droit devant lui parant toute éventuelle attaque. Seulement l'animal ne bougea pas. Il se contentait de les fixer tous les deux.

Que voulait ce serpent ? Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ? Qu'attendait-il ? Il avait son futur repas droit devant lui !

Voyant que l'animal répondait à ses questions en avançant, Draco recula d'un pas et trébucha sur Harry. Le brun se réveilla en accusant le coup.

- Par Merlin, Draco…

Harry n'ajouta rien, son regard émeraude croisa celui du reptile. Le Gryffondor se passa une main dans ses cheveux en tentant de mettre les choses au clair. Comment le scorpion avait-il pu se transformer en serpent ? Il voulut se redresser un peu plus pour voir l'animal mais il sentit une forte douleur dans sa jambe. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant l'état de sa cuisse. Sentant ensuite Draco dans son dos, il reporta son regard sur l'animal. Rapidement il s'adressa au reptile qui lui répondit.

Le Serpentard en resta saisi, Harry s'était enfin réveillé et il conversait avec le serpent. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que le brun ne tourne la tête vers lui.

- Il est blessé…

- Quoi ?

- Le serpent est blessé.

- Et ?

- C'est une petite couleuvre, elle a été entraînée loin du lac par un chat de l'école, elle s'est débattue mais elle a du mal à se déplacer.

- Oh je vois, tu veux que je le soigne.

Harry fit un petit sourire entendu. Draco n'arrivait pas à y croire, Harry voulait que lui, il soigne ce reptile. Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines avant qu'il n'explose.

- Mais ça ne va pas ! Le poison du scorpion t'a atteint le cerveau ou quoi ?! C'est un serpent.

Le brun dévisagea un moment le blond avant de soupirer. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il s'emporte. Le comportement du Serpentard était quelque chose d'assez étrange. Il tourna ensuite son regard sur le serpent qui semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. Il lui communiqua quelques données en Fourchelang avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son compagnon.

- Si tu ne veux pas le faire, je vais le faire alors.

Harry se releva en titubant et ne put faire que trois pas avant de tomber à terre. Draco se mordit la lèvre avant de le rejoindre et de l'aider à s'asseoir.

- Tu ne dois pas bouger, tu fais une mauvaise réaction au venin.

Le Gryffondor regarda Draco s'occuper de lui avec des gestes doux et assurés. Il le vit ensuite se lever et s'approcher lentement du serpent. Il avait peur et ça se voyait mais le serpent ne bougeait pas. Le blond fit le tour tentant de trouver l'endroit où il était blessé. Il y arriva rapidement, une marque de crocs était bien visible sur la peau écailleuse de l'animal. Il posa sa main sur le serpent qui bougea. Draco poussa un petit cri avant de soupirer. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il évalua la profondeur des blessures avant de sortir sa petite boule d'eau et de nettoyer comme il le pouvait les blessures.

Quelques minutes plus tard tout était fait. Draco recula prudemment jusqu'à Harry qui lui offrit un merveilleux sourire.

- Il faut qu'elle se repose.

- Elle ?

- Ben tu es le premier à avoir employé le féminin.

- C'est vrai. C'est bien une femelle. Elle est vraiment toute jeune.

- Ouais ouais…

Draco s'assit et fit mine de s'occuper de son attelle pour bien faire comprendre qu'il s'en fichait. Harry sourit et s'adressa au serpent qui se roula en boule près d'eux. Une fois que l'animal fut en mode sommeil, Harry entama la discussion avec le boudeur.

- Cela fait combien de temps que je dors ?

- Depuis hier, lorsque tu es tombé dans l'inconscience.

- Oh seulement.

- Et heureusement. Tu crois quand même pas que j'aurais joué les infirmières pendant des jours non plus.

- Tu m'aurais laissé là si je ne m'étais pas réveillé ?

- Oui.

Harry releva un sourcil en voyant Draco reporter de nouveau son regard sur son attelle. S'était-il passé quelque chose lorsqu'il dormait ?

- Oh et tant que j'y pense, si tu fais de la magie sans baguette, tu aurais pu le faire avant.

Là le brun releva son second sourcil. De la magie sans baguette. Il tenta de joindre les deux bouts et se souvint de l'attaque du scorpion, de la poursuite dans le massif et du dard dans sa jambe. Lorsqu'il avait senti le liquide se déverser, il avait agi instinctivement. Comme ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. Mais Draco n'était pas avec lui.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, ça a fait de la lumière jusqu'à l'autre côté du massif.

- Ah…

Voyant le regard penaud du brun, Draco soupira.

- C'est pas grave, laisse tomber.

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir causé du souci.

- Tu ne m'as causé aucun souci.

Harry sourit en voyant le regard fuyant du blond. Ce que ce fichu Serpentard pouvait mal mentir. Ce n'était vraiment pas dur de voir quand il était de mauvaise foi.

- Merci.

Draco ne dit rien et resta le regard fixé sur ses brindilles et feuilles. Les excuses d'Harry le mettaient mal à l'aise. Sans parler du fait qu'il ne cessait de se souvenir du baiser qu'il lui avait volé cette nuit. Et son cœur qui accélérait à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

o

Harry s'était reposé le reste de la journée et Draco avait veillé en s'occupant l'esprit. Il récitait sans un mot les ingrédients de potion qui lui passait par la tête. Ça avait au moins le côté positif de le faire penser à autre chose. Il gardait tout de même un œil sur le serpent qui dormait toujours. Il n'avait pas confiance dans l'animal. Après tout, un serpent c'était fourbe. Il s'en méfiait.

Voulant tester son attelle pour voir si elle tenait mieux que le matin, il fit quelques pas et s'aventura jusqu'au scorpion toujours au sol. Il fit lentement le tour et recula rapidement. Il ne les avait pas vues ni entendues, mais une file indienne de fourmis venait se repaître de l'animal. Est-ce que les fourmis se nourrissaient de scorpion ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais là, il semblait que oui. La nature était effrayante. Et on osait dire que les hommes sont cruels.  
Il s'assit près du brun qui avait les yeux fermés et la respiration légèrement saccadée par l'infection. Il avait besoin de médicaments et de vrais soins. Et puis il sortit de sa poche la petite bulle d'eau, le niveau commençait vraiment à baisser, ils étaient trop loin d'un point d'eau pour qu'elle se remplisse et ce n'était pas la rosée du matin qui ferait l'affaire bien longtemps.

Cette aventure commençait sérieusement à le fatiguer. Et ils n'étaient même pas certains qu'une fois au château, ils arriveraient à récupérer leur taille. Rester une sorte de mini-sorcier toute sa vie n'était pas la meilleure option. Il espérait vraiment que leur professeur de potions aurait une bonne réponse pour eux. Soupirant, il resserra ses jambes contre son torse et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il en avait marre de cet endroit, vraiment marre.

o

Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui le réveilla, il tourna doucement la tête vers le visage pâle aux joues rosies d'Harry. Il avait encore cette respiration un peu saccadée, mais il semblait vouloir bouger. Draco se releva doucement mais sûrement et regarda autour de lui.

- Oui nous avons entamé un nouveau jour et je dirais même bien entamé.

- Tu peux bouger ? S'informa le Serpentard.

- Un peu. Je suis encore engourdi, sans parler de ma jambe.

Draco posa ses orbes sur la blessure et le fit s'asseoir pour nettoyer et rebander. Mais il n'avait rien de bien aseptisé.

- Il faudrait que nous rejoignions le château.

- Oh pour ça, j'ai ce qu'il nous faut.

Harry s'amusa du regard surpris du blond avant de tendre la main vers le serpent qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Que ?

- Coly voudrait nous emmener.

- Nous emmener ? Coly ?

- Elle s'appelle ainsi. Elle nous propose pour nous remercier de faire le chauffeur.

Là c'en fut trop pour Draco qui se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sol terreux.

- Tu te fiches de moi.

Le visage d'Harry apparut juste au-dessus de lui tout souriant.

- Aucunement. Alors tu viens ou on perd encore du temps ici ?

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, ils avaient tous les deux du mal à marcher, avoir un moyen de transport allait leur faciliter la tâche, même si Draco n'était pas rassuré. Harry fut forcé de garder sa main dans la sienne pour l'obliger à approcher la couleuvre. Celle-ci se mit en position et les deux mini-sorciers s'installèrent.

Le serpent se mit alors en route, faisant basculer Draco en arrière, il ne garda son équilibre qu'en attrapant les hanches d'Harry. Il resta d'ailleurs ainsi un moment avant d'arriver à se maintenir sur l'animal.

De son côté, Harry appréciait les mains du blond sur ses hanches, c'était quelque chose d'agréable. Il avait de vagues souvenirs des dernières nuits, il savait qu'il avait cauchemardé et il remerciait son compagnon pour ne pas y avoir fait allusion, et puis une sorte de souvenir fugace. Une présence sur ses lèvres mais ça ne pouvait être dû qu'à ses cauchemars. Qui aurait bien pu l'embrasser ? Sûrement pas Draco ! Hors il n'y avait personne d'autre pouvant le faire autour d'eux.

Soupirant, il se mit à penser qu'il aurait apprécié que ce soit vrai, que sa sorte de présence sur ses lèvres soit bien celle de Draco. Il commençait à accepter le fait qu'il avait des vues sur un certain Serpentard même si ça ne semblait pas logique. Depuis qu'ils avaient rétréci, il avait vu tellement de choses, vécu tout autant, qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était devenu très attaché à ce fichu soi-disant sang pur.

Cette aventure avait pris des tournants bien étranges mais là, ça devenait encore plus.

o

Ramper est une chose qu'on ne fait pas tous les jours, ramper peut s'avérer un moyen de déplacement assez rapide, mais être sur le dos d'un reptile qui avance assez vite en se frayant un chemin sans se douter qu'il a des personnes sur son dos n'est pas agréable.  
Draco maugréa une nouvelle fois contre la brindille qu'il venait de se prendre dans la figure. Ce n'était pas la première et ce ne serait pas la dernière non plus. Et il en avait marre. Harry s'était avancé pour rejoindre la tête de l'animal et ainsi converser avec lui laissant le blond tout seul. Ils passèrent sur un caillou et un aïe se fit entendre, cette fois-ci Harry se tourna pour voir ce qui venait de se passer mais ne vit pas le râleur. Il siffla quelque chose et le serpent s'arrêta. Il sauta de l'animal et en se maintenant sur la peau, avança de quelques pas avant d'entendre le son de la voix du blond.

- Y en a marre !

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu veux les détails ou tu t'en doutes ?

Harry regarda le blond retirer des petits morceaux de bois de ses cheveux ainsi que quelques aigrettes de pissenlit. Il était tombé lors du passage à niveau. Pourtant il ne voyait pas la difficulté à se tenir au serpent. Il suffisait juste de se pencher assez pour bien suivre la courbe de l'animal.

- Tu n'as qu'à te tenir à moi.

- Me tenir à toi ?

- Oui, comme au début.

Une petite rougeur vint naître sur les joues du blond qui disparut tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Il s'avança avant de remonter sur l'animal. N'ayant pas reçu de réponse, Harry prit ça pour un oui et se plaça juste devant le blond. Draco le vit bien se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'il passa sa jambe par-dessus le reptile. Il prenait sur lui de rester éveillé et de supporter la douleur. Ils étaient si près du but.

Alors qu'Harry se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur, il sentit les deux bras du blond se poser sur ses hanches, il permit au serpent de se remettre en route et cette fois-ci les bras du blond se joignirent sur son ventre. Chevaucher un serpent n'était pas tâche facile.

o

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, on devrait sortir un peu. Proposa Blaise.

- Et nos recherches ? Questionna Hermione.

- Prenons les livres et allons dehors. Ajouta Pansy.

- Allez 'Mione, un peu d'air ne nous fera pas de mal.

La jeune femme abdiqua devant les trois personnes qui s'étaient liguées contre elle. Prenant un livre sous le bras, elle alla voir la bibliothécaire qui lui indiqua les livres qui pouvaient sortir se trouvant sur sa petite liste. Ils rangèrent les autres et se rendirent dans le parc.  
Le soleil était en effet bien présent et les marques de la pluie torrentielle d'il y avait quelque jours avaient complètement disparu. Il ne restait plus rien, plus de sillon dans la terre ni de flaque. La chaleur était revenue et il faisait bon.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien. S'étira Pansy en regardant le ciel.

- Pansy Pansy, fais attention à ton teint de porcelaine.

- Blaise, mon teint de porcelaine comme tu dis apprécie le soleil.

Hermione sourit devant ces deux-là, ils étaient aussi gamins qu'elle pouvait l'être avec Ron. D'ailleurs le rouquin était un peu plus en avant, cherchant des yeux un endroit où ils pourraient se poser sans être ni trop au soleil ni trop à l'ombre. Elle le rejoignit et fit quelque pas en sa compagnie avant que Blaise n'arrive par derrière et qu'un fin jet d'eau leur arrive dessus. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et le fusillèrent du regard, seulement il montra ses mains, il n'y avait rien. Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de voir Pansy juste derrière un grand sourire aux lèvres. La jeune Gryffondor se poussa et un jet d'eau plus épais arriva sur la tête du métis. Ron jeta son livre sur l'herbe avant de prendre part à la bataille d'eau.  
Ils se mirent tous les quatre à courir à gauche et à droite tout en riant de ce petit jeu fort amusant et agréable en ce temps de chaleur. Ils s'amusèrent tous jusqu'à ce que Ron hurle. Il fit un bon sur le côté avant de regarder ses pieds.

- Que se passe-t-il Ron, tu as écrasé quelque chose ? demanda Pansy.

- Tu parles, il fait juste ça parce qu'il est en train de perdre. Souffla Blaise.

- Je ne perds pas, j'ai senti un truc passer le long de mon pied.

- Il y a des serpents Ron.

Le rouquin regarda Hermione avec de grands yeux avant de regarder tout autour de lui de peur d'en voir un le mordre. Il releva la tête en ne voyant rien et se prit trois jets d'eau dans la figure. Comprenant qu'il venait de se faire avoir, le rouge lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles et il jura de se venger.

Aucun des quatre ne se doutait que les deux personnes qu'ils cherchaient depuis plusieurs jours venaient de passer à quelques millimètres d'eux.

**A suivre…**

Un chapitre un peu court et sans action mais avec des petits moments de douceur. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours l'histoire.

La suite dans un petit mois.

**Kisu**


	13. Chapter 12

**De l'ordre des Minipousses**

**Base** : Harry Potter plus défi d'Umbre 77.

**Genre** : _Slash Yaoi HPDM_, oui, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Par contre j'ai d'autres idées de couples, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop. Un peu _d'angoisse_ et puis de _l'aventure_ et de la _romance_, ouais.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira comme les autres. Je déplore juste que cette histoire semble de moins en moins suivies et j'avoue que cela me fait d'autant plus réfléchir à ma future disparition sur ffnet. Vous avez remarqué que je postais avec des temps assez large, il m'arrive même d'oublier les dates, cela vient simplement du fait que la motivation à écrire du HP disparaît petit à petit.

Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même malgré qu'il est assez court.

**Miffi** à Louvegrise pour sa bêtalecture.

_**Miffi**_ _**énormément aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre personnellement mais vraiment merci. **_

**Résumé du défi** : Suite à une confrontation musclée dans les couloirs, Draco et Harry se retrouvent rétrécis à la modeste taille de... 3cm ! Sauront-ils s'associer pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et survivre dans un Poudlard plus gigantesque que jamais ?

**Chapitre 12 : **

**Ou comment respirer enfin**

Coly avait dû esquiver des flaques d'eau et pourtant il ne pleuvait pas. Aucun des trois voyageurs ne comprenait pourquoi ils recevaient de l'eau alors que le temps était magnifique. Il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps pour qu'ils aient une réponse logique. Des pieds et des cris, on s'amusait. Des élèves profitaient de ce jour pour s'aérer. Ils évitèrent de justesse un pied, Coly était très agile et Harry se tenait bien à elle et Draco se tenait bien à lui. Ils avaient pris l'habitude. Le blond se sentait plus rassuré lorsqu'il était bien accroché et n'avait pas desserré sa prise de tout le chemin. S'en rendait-il compte ? C'était une question qu'on pouvait se poser mais cela ne semblait pas gêner un certain brun. Enfin leur aventure semblait prendre un meilleur tournant depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de transport efficace. Le chemin que faisait Coly était conséquent et ils s'en rendaient compte. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils auraient été capables de faire tout ça dans leur état respectif.

Il y eut de nouveau des cris et des gravillons furent éjectés en leur direction, Coly s'arrêta net et siffla contre l'inattention des hommes. Harry lui donna une petite tape sur la tête avant de lever les yeux. Il attrapa rapidement les mains du blond pour lui montrer quelque chose. Draco qui avait le visage dans le dos de son compagnon releva la tête pour voir ce que voulait Harry. Il comprit rapidement le pourquoi de son empressement.

Devant eux se trouvaient les marches menant aux grandes portes. Ils avaient enfin réussi à rejoindre le château.

o

- Nous devons nous rendre dans la Grande Salle.

- Et moi je te dis que nous devons aller à l'infirmerie.

Coly regardait les deux garçons se chamailler pour quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Le petit blondinet avait les mains sur les hanches et ne voulait pas démordre alors que son ami essayait de se maintenir debout tout en défendant ses arguments. Cela allait faire quelques minutes qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur de cette immense bâtisse, cachés dans un coin sombre pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa présence à elle.

- Harry, à quoi cela nous servirait-il d'aller dans la Grande Salle ?

- On ferait connaître notre présence.

- Oh je vois, tu veux grimper sur la table grâce à ce serpent et te faire entendre peut-être.

- Parfaitement.

- Mais Harry, c'est stupide. Tu crois qu'ils laisseront un serpent grimper sur la table comme ça. Et puis tu crois que tu arriveras à faire connaître notre présence avant de terminer écraser par je ne sais quel objet ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'en doute fort.

Draco émit un petit rire l'air de dire 'tu te fais des idées mon pauvre'.

- Parce qu'aller à l'infirmerie serait une meilleure idée ?

Harry chancela mais se tint droit, la pâleur de son visage venait encore de s'accentuer mais il ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Il avait été assez faible pour le moment. Seulement Draco n'était pas bête.

- Bien sûr.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pour te soigner par exemple.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et la referma. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce que dirait Draco concernerait sa santé à lui. Il soupira avant de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il n'y arriva pas. A la place ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

- Tu vois, tu as besoin de te faire soigner rapidement.

Draco l'aida à se relever et l'installa sur le dos du serpent. Coly comprit rapidement que le blond l'avait emporté sur le brun, mais comme elle n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il souhaitait, elle siffla pour questionner celui qui la comprenait. Harry eut l'irrémédiable envie de lui donner comme destination la Grande Salle mais se retint, il avait flanché, il devait abdiquer. Il lui donna les renseignements exacts pour se rendre à l'infirmerie et Coly se mis en route.  
Draco eut au départ peur que le brun ne fournisse pas la bonne information au serpent, après tout lui ne comprenait pas le Fourchelang. Mais lorsqu'il vit Coly emprunter le chemin contraire à la Grande Salle il fut rassuré et resserra sa prise sur les hanches du Gryffondor.

o

L'infirmerie était vraiment spacieuse vue d'en bas. Coly avait parfaitement bien évité les crevasses, les élèves et professeurs et encore mieux Miss Teigne qui passait par là. Apparemment se faire avoir une fois par un chat lui avait suffi. Elle avait réussi ensuite à se glisser par l'entrebâillement de la porte et s'était calée dans un petit coin en attendant les nouvelles instructions.

Harry essayait de se repérer, il avait passé tellement de temps en ce lieu qu'il y était habitué, seulement Draco semblait bien plus sûr que lui.

- L'infirmière range tout ce qui n'est pas dangereux dans la petite étagère là-bas, comme ça si jamais elle doit s'absenter et qu'un élève se blesse, il a le nécessaire de premiers secours.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Parce que je le sais.

Draco lui tourna le dos avant de se rendre vers la petite étagère. Il la regarda vue du dessous et aperçut de quoi l'atteindre. Après avoir pris sa respiration, tapé deux fois du pied pour s'assurer que son attelle tenait et ne lui ferait pas faux bon, il tenta d'escalader la chaise. Il pouvait bien faire ça quand même, grimper sur une chaise. Elle avait des barreaux, ce ne devait pas être dur. Mais il n'avait pas assez de force dans les bras ni dans les jambes pour atteindre le premier barreau en tentant de monter sur le pied. Il soupira, il ne voulait pas de ridiculiser devant Harry. Il réitéra son geste mais n'arriva à rien, il redescendit sur terre avant de recommencer, il arriva cette fois-ci à toucher la barre, puis la seconde barre, puis la troisième, ça montait trop vite. Il remarqua au moment où il atteignait le haut de la chaise que Coly se trouvait juste en dessous de lui et que c'était elle qui le faisait monter aussi rapidement. Une fois sur la chaise, il regarda la pile de livres dessus et les escalada avec plus de facilité. De là-haut, il regarda ensuite en bas mais se reprit rapidement. Il allait finir par découvrir qu'il souffrait bel et bien du vertige. Il atteignit la table grâce à la pile de livres et une fois sur celle-ci, il repéra l'étagère. Il fit une petite grimace avant de tenter le tout pour le tout. L'espace entre la table et l'étagère n'était pas si grand que ça. Expirant, inspirant, il se lança.  
Il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit l'étagère lui entrer dans les côtes. Il se retint difficilement mais réussit à se hisser dessus. Il l'avait fait. Il cria le 'yes' de la victoire avant de tomber en arrière en se tenant le ventre et grimaçant à cause de sa cheville.

- Draco ça va ? Hurla Harry

Le blond se pencha en avant et vit Harry en dessous, il lui fit un signe de la main avant de reculer. Le brun fut rassuré de le voir, il s'était posé des questions en l'entendant crier et s'était déplacé à l'aide de Coly. Lorsqu'il avait vu le trou entre la table et l'étagère, il avait eu peur un moment, mais voir le Serpentard sain et sauf le rassurait.

Du haut de son perchoir, Draco regarda ce qui pouvait l'aider, il fit le tour entre les bouteilles, lisant attentivement les instructions. Puis il avisa les bandages et cotons. Il tira un grand morceau de sparadrap avant de le laisser tomber au sol.

Harry le récupéra et le mit à l'abri. Il se doutait un peu de la manière dont Draco allait envoyer le flocon de désinfectant. Et en effet, il eut juste le temps de s'éloigner qu'il s'écrasait au sol dans un fracas assez assourdissant.

Ils se tassèrent chacun de leur côté en écoutant le silence afin de savoir s'ils avaient averti quelqu'un de leur présence, mais non, personne.

Harry s'approcha doucement du flacon et regarda les dégâts. Il y avait des éclats de verre partout, mais le fond du flacon était intact et gardait ainsi assez de désinfectant pour une blessure de la taille d'une mouche. Il releva la tête pour voir comment Draco allait descendre et vit un autre sparadrap arriver mais cette fois-ci bien plus long, comme une sorte de bandelette. En quelques secondes le blond se trouvait à côté d'Harry.

- Tu es devenu moins peureux à ce que je vois.

Dans un geste purement gamin, le Serpentard tira la langue avant de s'approcher du flocon. Il tendit la main pour récupérer le bout de coton qu'il avait lancé. Harry le lui donna avant de s'asseoir. Il avait la tête qui tournait et il se doutait que c'était en partie dû à l'odeur du désinfectant. Dans des gestes rapides et assurés, Draco défit le bandage de fortune et nettoya la blessure. Harry se mordit la lèvre à s'en faire saigner pour ne pas crier sous la douleur.

D'un bon coup de dents, Draco coupa le sparadrap avant de faire un pansement bien serré au brun qui relâcha la tension une fois terminé. Le Serpentard se tourna alors vers Harry et remarqua les larmes prêtes à couler et la lèvre meurtrie. Un sourire désolé naquit sur son visage et le souvenir des lèvres sèches lui revint en mémoire. Il se mordit à son tour la sienne pour ne surtout pas flancher devant la nouvelle pulsion. Harry porta sa main à sa lèvre blessée et soupira sans avoir remarqué que le regard du blond. Il sortit un bout de langue pour tenter de retirer le sang et là s'en fut trop pour Draco qui l'embrassa.

La surprise fut la première chose qu'Harry ressentit. La seconde que oui, Draco était bien en train de l'embrasser. La troisième, c'est qu'il adorait sentir les lèvres du blond sur les siennes.

Un sifflement les tira de leur petit moment de flottement ainsi qu'un cri aigu.

- Il y a un serpent dans l'infirmerie !

La voix n'était pas inconnue, un bon point. Le second bon point c'est qu'ils allaient peut-être réussir à faire connaître leur présence. Mais le mauvais point, c'est que la personne semblait prête à tuer Coly.

Un sort fusa rapidement et Coly l'évita avant de se terrer sous la table. Harry tenta de se relever pour l'aider, mais il n'arriva qu'à retomber au sol. Sa jambe le faisait souffrir. Draco prit l'initiative de prendre sa place et de crier pour se faire entendre, mais rien. La personne qui chassait le serpent était bien trop occupée à essayer de l'éradiquer.

- On n'a pas le choix. On va finir par se prendre un tir perdu.

Harry siffla et Coly arriva rapidement, ils montèrent sur son dos et elle se faufila dans une fissure assez conséquente qu'elle avait remarquée. On jura de l'autre côté du mur et promit de faire reboucher ce trou. Si les serpents commençaient à se balader dans l'infirmerie...

o

Ils ressortirent quelques mètres plus loin, hors de l'infirmerie, soufflant tous d'avoir échappés aux tirs manqués de Ginny, car oui c'était bien la voix de Ginny Weasley.

- Faudrait lui apprendre à viser.

- Je préfère qu'elle nous ai manqués vois-tu. Soupira Harry.

- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle…

Une fois l'adrénaline redescendue, la gêne se fit sentir, Harry et Draco se remémorèrent le baiser et ne purent se regarder en face tellement ils étaient rouges de confusion.

- Je…

- Non je…

- Mettons ça sur le coup de l'alcool.

- Oui, ça doit être ça.

Le désinfectant avait bon dos pour ce coup-là mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment l'intention d'en discuter tout de suite. Et puis ils avaient des choses plus importantes à régler, comme un souci de taille.  
Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et une voix venant de l'infirmerie.

- Mademoiselle Weasley, que se passe-t-il ?

- Il y avait un serpent dans l'infirmerie, regardez les dégâts qu'il a faits.

- Non de… par Merlin.

Il y eut des jurons peu recommandables que je ne retranscrirais pas dans ces lignes avant que l'infirmière ne pose la question qui la dérangeait.

- Par où est parti ce serpent ?

- Par là !

Il eut un mouvement dans la salle avant que l'infirmière ne parte en courant.  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent à nouveau. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi Pomfresh semblait si pressée.

- Que fait-on à présent ?

- La Grande Salle ?

- La salle de potions ?

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole, curieux de connaître le pourquoi de cette salle.

- Pourquoi la salle de potions ?

- Et bien, après notre accident je pense qu'ils ont dû nous chercher et en espérant qu'ils aient trouvé notre mot, ils savent ce qui nous est arrivé. Même s'ils n'arrivent pas à trouver comment cela s'est produit, il est fort probable, et je pourrais même parier là-dessus, que notre professeur de potions à chercher une potion pour nous rendre notre taille.

- Et tu penses qu'il a trouvé ? Je veux bien que Snape soit un bon maître en potions, je doute ….

- Le professeur Snape est un excellent professeur et laborantin. C'est l'un des meilleurs de notre époque. Il a écrit un bon nombre d'articles révolutionnaires.

Devant le sérieux de Draco, Harry n'osa aller contre ses dires. Il savait pertinemment que Severus Snape était bon dans son domaine mais à ce point, il avait du mal à l'imaginer. Après tout il n'était pas assez intéressé par le monde des potions pour en avoir appris plus qu'il ne le devait. Et surtout il ne se passionnait pas pour les magazines de ce genre. Par contre apparemment, Draco si. Cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment, après tout, les potions étaient le domaine où il réussissait le plus.

- Je te crois, ne me regarde pas comme ça. On y va. En route pour la salle de potions.

C'était une idée comme une autre.

o

Dumbledore vit entrer Pomfresh rapidement sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. Il fronça les sourcils avant que celle-ci ne se mette à parler.

- Ils étaient dans l'infirmerie.

Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la question afin de savoir de qui elle parlait qu'il fit le lien.

- Ils n'y sont plus ?

- Non, apparemment la petite Weasley a chassé un serpent.

- Un serpent ? Dans l'infirmerie.

- Oui, cela m'a paru suspect au début, mais le jeune Potter est Fourchelang et je doute qu'un serpent arrive à grimper sur une étagère pour prendre du coton et du désinfectant.

Le visage du directeur se plissa. Ce que lui disait son amie était une source de questions. S'ils devaient utiliser de quoi se soigner c'est qu'ils étaient blessés. Et avec l'arrivée de la jeune Weasley, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils aient pu se soigner correctement. Et s'ils étaient blessés, cela pouvait s'avérer être grave. Il fallait doubler les recherches maintenant qu'ils savaient à peu près où ils se trouvaient.

- Prévenez Minerva et Severus, que les rondes soient rapidement doublées au niveau de l'infirmerie. Nous cherchons en plus de deux lilliputiens, un serpent.

- Bien.

L'infirmière quitta tout aussi vite le bureau du directeur qui se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il était en partie rassuré, ces deux-là avaient été aperçus, enfin, avait laissé un signe de vie. C'était un nouvel espoir.

**A suivre…**

Un chapitre plus court que les autres, je sais, j'en suis désolée mais la fin se fait sentir. J'espère que même courte, elle vous aura plue.

A dans un mois !

**Kisu**


	14. Chapter 13

**De l'ordre des Minipousses**

**Base** : Harry Potter plus défis d'Umbre 77.

**Genre** : _Slash Yaoi HPDM_, oui, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Par contre j'ai d'autres idées de couples, mais pour le moment je ne sais pas trop. Un peu _d'angoisse_ et puis de _l'aventure_ et de la _romance_, ouais.

**Notes de l'auteur** : J'ai un retard et je m'en excuse mais cela est du à la perte de mon PC et ainsi à la non accessibilité de mes fichiers. J'ai passé un peu plus d'un mois sans mes données et j'avoue que plus que le retard que j'ai pris sur cette histoire j'ai aussi accumulé un retard monstre dans mes autres activités et devoirs. Le prochain chapitre ne souffrira pas du retard. Il sera posté le 2 janvier – oui le premier je ne pense pas avoir accès à mon ordi – et cela signifiera la fin de cette histoire.

**Miffi** à Louvegrise pour sa bêtalecture.

_**Miffi**_ _**énormément aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre personnellement mais vraiment merci. **_

**Résumé du défi** : Suite à une confrontation musclée dans les couloirs, Draco et Harry se retrouvent rétrécis à la modeste taille de... 3cm ! Sauront-ils s'associer pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et survivre dans un Poudlard plus gigantesque que jamais ?

**Chapitre 13 : **

**Ou comment voir le bout du tunnel**

Coly avançait en suivant les indications d'Harry, celui-ci avait une bonne migraine depuis le passage à l'infirmerie. Il ne pouvait dire si c'était dû à l'étrange odeur du désinfectant ou aux questions qu'il se posait concernant Draco. Ils s'étaient embrassés, enfin Draco l'avait embrassé. Ressentait-il quelque chose pour lui ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une pulsion due à son état un peu comateux à cause de l'odeur alcoolisée ? Il n'avait pas le courage de poser la question et surtout il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de ressentir, lui, quelque chose alors que son compagnon de route ne ressentait sûrement rien. Ils avaient frôlé la mort ensemble à maintes reprises, ça avait tissé quelque chose entre eux, mais quoi ? Cela restait encore à être déterminé avec conscience. Lui en était quand même sûr, il avait un penchant pour le blond. Le baiser n'avait fait que confirmer le fait qu'il appréciait plus que la normale ce Serpentard. Et malheureusement, quelques données étaient problématiques. Mais pour le moment ce n'était guère les plus importantes.

Coly siffla et Harry reprit ses esprits, ils allaient bientôt arriver à la salle de potions. Il espérait vraiment que Draco avait vu juste.

De son côté le blond n'arrivait plus à mettre une seule de ses pensées dans le bon ordre. Respirer cet étrange liquide était en train de lui bouffer le cerveau. Au début il avait bien résisté, mais depuis le baiser, depuis qu'il s'était laissé aller et avait baissé sa garde, il sentait ses yeux s'alourdir et se fermer. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne souhaitait même pas résister, allongé contre le dos d'Harry pour se tenir sur le serpent, il était dans une position très agréable. Les épaules légèrement plus larges que les siennes donnaient à Harry ce côté masculin et protecteur que Draco avait vu en action durant leurs aventures. Même s'il devait avouer que malgré sa taille un peu plus fine que le grand aventurier Potter, il s'était tout de même pas mal débrouillé. Il avait découvert des choses sur lui-même qu'il ne pensait pas possibles. Même s'il espérait que cette aventure se termine, il se disait qu'elle avait été utile en certains points. Seulement, il commençait à être mélancolique, si Severus Snape avait en effet préparé une potion, si celle-ci leur rendait leur taille, alors cela voulait-il dire que tout allait redevenir comme avant ? Qu'ils n'auraient plus ses petits moments d'intimités ? Il avait d'un côté envie que cela cesse et de l'autre il voulait rester allongé contre ce dos encore des heures, des jours, des semaines…

L'arrêt de Coly le fit émerger un peu de son état comateux, il avança la tête de manière à la poser sur l'épaule d'Harry et questionna le brun.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Nous sommes arrivés mais la porte est fermée.

Et voilà, si près du but et pourtant encore si loin. Alors que les deux garçons allaient chercher un moyen de rentrer, pour une fois, la chance leur sourit. La porte fut ouverte à la volée et deux personnes en sortirent, pressées. Coly s'infiltra avant que la porte ne se referme. Ils étaient enfin à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Vue du sol elle était vaste et une odeur humide flottait ce qui se sentait encore plus à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Je trouvais déjà que l'odeur n'était pas agréable assis à mon bureau mais là…

- Ce n'est que l'odeur d'un laboratoire.

- Oh excusez-moi Sir Malfoy de ne pas être du monde des potions et ingrédients nauséabonds.

- C'est vrai que Sir Potter préfère le grand air. Mais si Sir Potter préférait, il pouvait rester dehors.

Harry se retint de rire alors que Draco disait les derniers mots. Une querelle totalement débile mais qui allégeait l'atmosphère.  
Coly avança vers le fond de la salle, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils cherchaient mais elle n'allait pas rester au milieu du chemin. Se faire agresser une fois lui suffisait.

- Il n'y a pas de chaudron en action ici.

- Harry, tu te sers de ta tête ou pas ?

Le brun se tourna pour dire quelque chose mais Draco était déjà à terre et regardait fixement une grande porte.

- Jamais il ne laisserait une potion traîner dans la salle de classe, c'est bien trop dangereux et n'importe quel abruti d'élève n'y connaissant rien pourrait jouer avec.

Harry voulut de nouveau dire quelque chose mais Draco l'en empêcha une fois de plus.

- S'il a bien fait une potion, alors elle se trouve derrière cette porte. C'est le laboratoire personnel.

- Et bien sûr la porte est fermée. Soupira le brun.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'y entrer. Seulement, j'ai besoin de quelques minutes.

Draco s'assit un instant, sa tête tournait et il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Les effets allaient disparaître d'ici quelques minutes et ce serait mieux d'attendre que ça passe. Harry le rejoignit au sol et regarda son compagnon se masser les tempes.

- Je me demande ce que Dumbledore a raconté aux autres pour passer notre disparition.

- Un gros mensonge sûrement.

- Même fort probablement. Mais d'un autre côté, je préfère ça qu'on ne fasse la une de la gazette sorcière. 'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, rétrécis à l'image d'une araignée à cause d'une ultime bataille dans un couloir'.

Harry se prit un coup dans le bras.

- Pitié, évite l'image de l'araignée.

- Tu préfères quoi ? Un ver, un scorpion, un raton…

- Oh tais-toi. Tu ne peux pas trouver une image plus jolie que toutes ses bestioles qui ont voulu nous bouffer.

Draco eut un frémissement en se souvenant de tous les animaux qu'ils avaient côtoyés.

- Une prune ?

- Pourquoi pas, un fruit c'est toujours mieux qu'une araignée ou je ne sais quoi de velu ou ragoûtant.

- Ah la la, le grand Draco Malfoy frémit encore d'angoisse alors qu'il a affronté mille dangers.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le grand Draco Malfoy ? Que pour le moment il est aussi petit que le grand Harry Potter.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Les querelles comme celle-là étaient un vrai petit moment de bonheur. Pas d'insulte, pas d'agression, non, juste de la taquinerie. Et cela avait pour mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

Quelques minutes passées, ce fut Harry qui se leva le premier pour évaluer la distance entre la poignée et le sol. Il y avait quand même une sacrée hauteur, et il espérait que ce n'était pas en plus fermé.

- Je me demande comment on va arriver là-haut ?

- Je pense avoir une solution. Lui sourit Harry.

Sifflant Coly, celle-ci arriva rapidement prête à exécuter l'ordre qu'on allait lui donner. Il se tourna ensuite vers Draco.

- Tu es le seul à tenir vraiment sur ta jambe.

- Je pense en effet.

- Bien alors voilà ce qu'on va faire.

o

Il n'en revenait pas, mais vraiment pas. Il était perché à un bon mètre de hauteur en sachant pertinemment que s'il tombait, il ne s'en relèverait sûrement pas. Bon il venait de faire un grand saut dans l'infirmerie, il s'en était sorti vivant, mais il n'avait eu qu'une poussée de courage. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était devenu courageux pour toutes les bêtises possibles qui traversaient l'esprit d'Harry.

- Tu es prêt Draco ?

Il voulut lui envoyer un regard noir mais le brun ne le verrait sûrement pas. Et dire qu'il pouvait juste fixer un point droit devant lui, il ne pouvait baisser les yeux de peur de voir le vide en dessous de lui et il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait regardé en bas, il aurait l'impression de tomber. Et il ne voulait surtout pas tomber.

- Attention tu es prêt ?

Draco gémit en sentant le brun bouger sur lui mais il tint en équilibre. Mais quelle idée Potter avait-il eu ? Une pyramide humaine. Quelques livres trouvés sur une table, Coly dessus se relevant, lui en seconde position, soutenant Potter sur ses épaules. Il n'était pas le plus fort des deux mais il était celui dont la jambe se déroberait le moins sous leur poids. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient énormément mangé depuis qu'ils étaient dans cet état.  
Maintenant fermement les jambes du brun, il se redressa et trouva le bon équilibre. Harry au-dessus de lui essaya d'attraper la poignée, il la touchait presque.

- Coly, peux-tu monter un peu plus ?

- Là tu viens de parler la langue que je comprends.

- Merde… Et il se mit à siffler à l'intention du serpent.

Coly se redressa encore un peu mais lui fit savoir qu'elle ne pourrait aller plus loin sinon ils tomberaient. Regardant de nouveau la poignée, il jura, il ne lui manquait pratiquement rien pour l'attraper.

- Draco, ne bouge pas.

- Qu'est-ce… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Ne bouge pas et tiens-moi bien.

Draco n'y croyait pas, Harry était en train de tenter de se mettre debout sur ses épaules. C'était de un, risqué au niveau de l'acrobatie, de deux, risqué de croire qu'il pourrait porter le poids entier d'Harry et de trois… Enfin il ne vit pas de trois. Une fois que le brun eut réussi par il ne savait quel miracle à se hisser, il lui attrapa les chevilles de manière à solidifier son équilibre mais lui personne ne l'aidait.

Il retint sa respiration lorsqu'Harry prit un peu d'élan pour attraper la poignée, le déclic se fit alors entendre et la porte s'ouvrit, non pas vers l'intérieur mais vers l'extérieur et ce fut la catastrophe. Coly tomba en arrière alors qu'Harry se tint à la poignée et que Draco se retint à ses chevilles.

- Harry, je suis dans le vide.

- Merci je le sens.

Draco leva le visage et vit en effet que le brun grimaçait. Le poids sur sa jambe blessée devait lui faire souffrir le martyre mais le Serpentard n'avait pas spécialement envie de se laisser tomber. Seulement il commençait à glisser. Il entendit Harry siffler et fut heureux de sentir la peau écailleuse du serpent sous ses pieds.

- Lâche tout Harry.

Le brun obéit et Coly les fit descendre tout doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se laisser tomber sans se faire mal. Une fois au sol les deux garçons soupirèrent heureux d'avoir retrouvé le plancher des vaches.

Le cirque c'est pas pour nous.

Et Harry s'accorda quelques secondes de repos.

o

La porte était ouverte sur une petite salle assez sombre mais d'où une douce lumière émanait de quelques bougies. Le feu sous le chaudron aidait aussi un peu à la visibilité de la pièce. La porte n'avait pas été fermée à clé, c'était une aubaine pour eux. Enfin, ils auraient pu attendre le retour de Snape, mais au point où ils en étaient.  
Les deux garçons et le serpent entrèrent dans la pièce, observant autour d'eux.

- Alors c'est ça l'antre de Snape.

Draco ne fit pas attention à ce que disait Harry, il cherchait tout autre chose. Lorsque son regard se posa sur l'objet désiré, il tira sur le reste de la manche du brun.

- Regarda là !

- Tu parles du bureau ?

- Oui, il faut monter dessus.

- Tu tiens tellement à faire des acrobaties ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils avant de s'y rendre seul. Il tenta d'escalader de nouveau le bureau et Harry lui envoya Coly. Il ne savait pas trop ce que voulait faire le Serpentard, mais il devait avoir une bonne raison de s'exploser la cheville. Surtout que même s'il ne disait rien, il voyait bien la douleur dans les yeux argent. Draco remercia le serpent lorsqu'il arriva sur la chaise, il sauta pour attraper le bord du tiroir qui était tiré et ainsi rejoindre le bureau. Severus Snape pouvait sembler être quelqu'un d'organisé, dans cette pièce c'était tout autrement.

Le bureau était un vrai chantier, des parchemins meublaient l'espace sans parler de l'encre et des plumes.

- Tu trouves quelque chose ? Cria Harry.

Pas de réponse, il prit ça pour un non avant d'entendre un cri de joie.  
Draco, sur le bureau, venait de trouver le parchemin parlant de la potion qui se trouvait dans le chaudron. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour tenter de déchiffrer l'écriture étrange du professeur afin d'arriver enfin à en lire le contenu.

Il porta ensuite son regard sur les quatre tubes à essai qui se trouvaient sur le bureau, la couleur semblait être celle décrite sur le parchemin. Il retourna vers le bord du tiroir avant de se pencher.

- Il faut que tu montes !

- Pourquoi ?

- Monte je te dis, je viens t'aider.

Harry soupira et expliqua à Coly ce qu'elle devait faire. Draco qui était redescendu sur la chaise l'aida à monter jusqu'au bureau avant de le mener au parchemin où il lui lut ce qui était marqué avant de voir qu'il ne comprenait rien et de lui traduire. Harry ne faisait vraiment aucun effort, après autant d'année de potions, il aurait au moins pu comprendre les termes simples.

- En gros nous avons une potion apparemment réussie dans ses quatre tubes, seulement comme il ne connaît pas notre taille, nous ne savons pas combien nous devons en boire.

- Et si on ne boit pas la bonne quantité ?

- On risque de méchants effets secondaires.

- Ok, donc mieux vaut boire ce qu'il faut. Tu as une idée ?

- Attends.

Harry regarda Draco passer de parchemin en parchemin avant de monter sur un livre et d'en lire le titre. Il lui fit signe de venir et ils ouvrirent le livre là où se trouvait le marque-page. Draco escalada le pavé avant de lire le tout. C'était bien la potion que Severus avait préparée. Il continua sa lecture avant de froncer le nez et d'enfin arriver à ce qu'il cherchait.

- J'ai. Voilà le nombre de gouttes à prendre en fonction des tailles.

- Dans ce cas dépêchons-nous…

- Ce n'est pas tout Harry. Le professeur Snape a marqué sur sa feuille que cette potion n'est qu'un test et que cela ne nous rendra peut-être pas notre taille.

Draco descendit du livre et regarda Harry. Le doute était là. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui prendre la main.

- Dans ce cas nous ne perdons rien à essayer.

- Tu as raison.

Harry entraîna Draco jusqu'aux tubes et ils en firent tomber deux avant de les décapuchonner avec difficulté. Une fois que ce fut fait, un nouvel échange de regards fut fait.

- Quoi qu'il arrive…

- Quoi qu'il arrive.

Et ils burent les trois gorgées prescrites pour leur taille.

o

- Nous nous sommes encore fait une fausse joie.

- Allons Minerva, nous ne les avons peut-être pas trouvés, mais on sait qu'ils sont bien dans le château.

- Oui mais cela fait si longtemps qu'ils sont sous cette forme. Et ils sont blessés.

Severus n'osa rien ajouter, la directrice des Gryffondors n'avait pas tord. Leur passage à l'infirmerie prouvait qu'ils étaient blessés mais sûrement ensemble, ce qui était une bonne chose. Et le fait qu'un serpent les accompagne était peut-être aussi une bonne chose. Au moins ils pouvaient voyager et être protégé. Seulement, il ne savait ni l'un ni l'autre depuis quand ils voyageaient à dos de serpent. Ils avaient dû en voir des choses durant autant de temps.

Severus entra dans la salle de cours après avoir laissé Minerva encore plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'était avant. Il se rendit au bureau et regarda ses copies laissées à la hâte. Il en avait encore une bien belle pile à corriger.

Prenant sa plume, il se mit à lire le contenu d'un nouveau parchemin. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de copies qu'il se rendit compte d'un truc étrange dans la salle. Il posa son regard sur la porte au fond et n'arriva pas à se souvenir de l'avoir laissée ouverte. Il sortit sa clé de sa poche et jura mentalement. Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas fermé son petit laboratoire. Un mauvais pressentiment lui vint à l'esprit.

- Encore un de ces foutus gamins.

Il en était persuadé, un curieux avait sûrement été fouiné là où il ne le devait pas. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, c'était que la potion n'avait rien. Elle n'était pas spécialement longue à réaliser, mais les ingrédients utilisés n'étaient pas courants. Il avait déjà eu du mal à en dénicher certains et avait dû faire les fonds de bocaux.  
Il ouvrit la porte en grand et jeta un sortilège de lumière pour mieux voir. Il se rendit directement à la potion mais elle n'avait pas changé de couleur. Il se sentit soulagé. La potion était toujours dans le même état. Mais si personne n'avait touché à sa potion, qui avait ouvert la porte ? Il allait faire demi-tour et refermer la porte cette fois-ci à clé lorsqu'un bruit sur le côté attira son attention, il se tourna et manqua un infarctus. Il se frotta un instant les yeux avant de regarder de nouveau et de soupirer de soulagement.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sommeillaient contre le mur. Il s'approcha doucement d'eux avant de sourire.

La potion n'avait pas totalement réglé le problème mais au moins, ils étaient sains et saufs et visibles. Il fallait qu'il prévienne les autres.

**A suivre…**

Et oui le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Les chapitres sont devenus un peu courts, j'en suis vraiment désolée. J'espère toutefois que cela vous aura plu.

Prochain chapitre comme dit plus haut le 2 janvier sans faute, ce sera le dernier.

Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous et une très bonne année !

**Kisu**


	15. Epilogue

**De l'ordre des Minipousses**

**Base** : Harry Potter plus défi d'Umbre 77.

**Genre** : _Slash Yaoi HPDM_, oui, je ne change pas mes habitudes. Un peu _d'angoisse_ et puis de _l'aventure_ et de la _romance_, ouais.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Et voilà, en ce début 2009, voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

**Miffi** à Louvegrise pour sa bêtalecture. A Umbre pour ce défi qui fut fort intéressant à écrire.

_**Miffi énormément à tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui auront suivi cette aventure. **_

**Résumé du défi** : Suite à une confrontation musclée dans les couloirs, Draco et Harry se retrouvent rétrécis à la modeste taille de... 3cm ! Sauront-ils s'associer pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas et survivre dans un Poudlard plus gigantesque que jamais ?

Bonne année à tous et à toutes, que cette année vous soit douce et prospère!

**Epilogue : **

**Ou quand tout fini ou tout (re)commence ? **

Le monde sorcier était en guerre depuis combien de temps ? Ça avait été officiellement annoncé par le Ministre C. Fudge, cela allait faire un peu plus d'un an, sachant que dans l'ombre cela durait depuis plus longtemps. L'Ordre du Phénix était reconnu légalement, était très actif et comptait un nombre important de membres. Les affrontements entre Mangemorts et Aurors augmentaient, mais restaient tout de même épars, à savoir qu'il ne fallait pas non plus perdre des unités d'hommes inutilement. Seulement même si la guerre faisait rage, un établissement restait hors d'atteinte des sorts et autres menaces.

Poudlard, école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, protégée par de nombreux sortilèges de protection et dirigée par celui qui était considéré comme l'un des plus grands mages de tous les temps. La mort ne parvenait donc pas aux portes de l'école qui continuait sa vie en essayant d'oublier un moment ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la grille. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde espérait…

- Potter, tu vas crever pour ce que tu viens de faire !

La voix résonna dans toute l'infirmerie, les tableaux, qui assistaient à la scène, restaient assez perplexes, se demandant ce qui allait se passer et pourquoi on venait de hurler ?

- Ah ouais et que vas-tu me faire Malfoy ?

La voix, cette fois-ci, était taquine, on sentait que la personne se moquait allégrement de son vis-à-vis.

- Toi !  
- Oui moi.

Celui qui venait de crier se rua sur le lit où se trouvait l'autre pour tenter de récupérer ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Le brun était amusé de voir son compagnon d'infortune tenter d'attraper ce qu'il tenait dans sa main. Celle-ci bien haute pour que l'autre ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

- Potter rends-la-moi !  
- Oh non, je vais la garder. Ça me fera un souvenir.  
- Parce que me voir dans cet état ne te suffit pas.

Le blond finit par déraper sur le drap et tomber dans les bras d'Harry qui riait toujours de le voir s'escrimer pour récupérer la chose. Bien que ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts étaient fort intéressants, ce qu'il avait devant lui l'était tout autant. Un Draco Malfoy rajeuni de quelques années qui boudait. Oh il n'avait rien à envier au blond, il était dans le même état. Le professeur de potions leur avait dit que ce serait bientôt corrigé, qu'il y avait juste eu une erreur de dosage.

- Avoue que ça t'amuse.  
- Pas que me retrouver à l'âge de 10 ans soit mon rêve, mais je préfère ça à la taille de lilliputien.  
- C'est amusant, je pensais que tu allais dire que c'était de ma faute.  
- Oh mais je n'oublie pas ce détail. Mais j'ai ma vengeance. Elle est juste là.

Il lui montra ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Une jolie photo de Draco endormi, suçant son pouce.

- Donne moi ça !

Draco se jeta à nouveau sur lui pour la récupérer et finit par y arriver avant de descendre du lit et de retourner dans le sien. Il était content d'avoir gagné mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Harry en avait un double.

o

Tout le monde était soulagé de savoir que les deux disparus ne l'étaient plus, les droits de visites avaient été longuement suspendus, mais on leur avait annoncé ce matin leur retour et leur présence au déjeuner. Les quatre amis ne savaient pas trop comment ils devaient les retrouver, comment tout allait se passer entre eux. Après tout, ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre mais il ne savait rien de la mésaventure des deux autres.  
La peur était présente et ils espéraient que la guerre entre les deux clans ne reprendrait pas.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et les deux adolescents entrèrent dans un étrange silence chacun se rendant à sa table. Harry avait eu le droit à une béquille pour l'aider à marcher, sa jambe n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses fonctions même si l'infection avait été correctement soignée par l'infirmière.  
Tout le monde mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Mais personne n'osa poser la question.  
Hermione et Ron saluèrent Harry avec chaleur. Alors que du côté Serpentard, Pansy et Blaise offraient un tendre sourire au blond. Seulement pas un regard ne fut échangé avec l'autre table, comme si tout était redevenu comme avant.

o

Draco sifflotait dans le couloir, il avait un sourire étrange aux lèvres et il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, signe évident qu'il venait de jouer un sale tour à quelqu'un. Blaise le vit entrer dans le dortoir et eut une mauvaise impression.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?  
- Moi rien.  
- Draco, tu as le sourire de quelqu'un qui vient de faire un mauvais tour.  
- Oh tu crois.

Le blond se laissa tomber sur son lit et continua à siffloter. Il venait de passer une semaine horrible, une semaine de récupération de cours et de punition, parce que oui, malgré le fait qu'ils aient enduré un dur supplice, on les avait quand même punis, et depuis ce matin il était enfin libre et il avait pu faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis le premier jour de leur transformation.  
Il se releva rapidement et se tourna vers Blaise.

- Et si on allait manger.  
- Je me demandais quand tu allais le proposer.

Ils récupérèrent Pansy qui les attendait et se rendirent à la grande salle.

o

- Alors ça y est, tu es libre ?

Ron marchait en tête de groupe et discutait joyeusement avec son meilleur ami. Harry ne leur avait raconté que les grandes lignes de leur aventure et surtout pourquoi Coly vivait à présent avec lui au dortoir. Le serpent avait la frousse de Pattenrond alors que par contre, elle était très intéressée par Coquecigrue. Cela avait semé un moment la zizanie mais tout le monde s'était habitué. Seulement, Hermione se demandait quand aurait lieu la confrontation. Parce que même si eux continuaient de voir Blaise et Pansy pendant que les deux autres étaient en punition, il allait bien falloir dire la vérité. Mais le comportement de Harry envers Draco n'était pas au beau fixe ou plutôt semblait inexistant. Comme s'ils s'évitaient. Enfin, elle préférait qu'ils s'évitent qu'ils ne s'étripent.  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent à leur table.

- Je trouve que Malfoy a l'air bien joyeux.  
- C'est vrai ça.  
- Il doit être heureux d'avoir fini sa semaine de corvées, comme Harry.

Alors que Ron disait ça il se tourna vers le brun mais celui-ci souriait étrangement en regardant un certain blond.

- Il l'a fait.  
- Il a fait quoi Harry ? Questionna Hermione.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir de réponse, Rusard entrait dans la salle en courant, le visage furieux. Il tenait sa pauvre chatte dans ses bras.

- Qui a fait ça à Miss Teigne ?

Il montra sa chatte à toute l'assemblée. La pauvre bête avait été teinte en rose bonbon et portait un joli ruban bleu ciel. D'un goût tout à fait exquis.  
La salle se mit à rire, et Rusard s'énerva encore plus. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que quatre jeunes filles de Poufsouffle entraient en pleurant à la recherche de la sous-directrice. Elles avaient les cheveux rouge et or et étaient poursuivies par une sorte de vif d'or qui tirait un petit parchemin où l'on pouvait lire 'Fan de Harry Potter'.  
Là s'en fut trop pour tout le monde, la salle explosa de rire alors qu'Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. Le brun avait bien compris, le blond avait dit qu'il se vengerait, il n'avait pas raté son coup.

o

Le trio légendaire se rendait à la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir de métamorphose qui devait être rendu le lendemain. Les coups d'éclat de la journée avaient détendu tout le monde mais le professeur McGonagall avait bien fait savoir que si elle découvrait qui avait fait ça, il serait sévèrement puni. Cela avait jeté un léger froid mais les fous-rires étaient encore présents.  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle silencieuse et les trois Gryffondors remarquèrent les trois Serpentards installés à une table de six. Alors qu'Hermione allait prendre un autre chemin, elle fut surprise de voir Harry tirer une chaise et s'asseoir juste devant Draco.

- Tu aurais pu être plus méchant.  
- Oh Potter, c'est gentil de me rendre visite. Je crois que traîner trop longtemps avec un certain Gryffondor m'a ramolli le cerveau.  
- Vraiment ? J'en suis désolé crois-le bien. Bien que le rose et bleu ciel ça allait bien ensemble.  
- J'ai quand même du goût, contrairement à toi.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant d'échanger un sourire entendu.

- Alors c'est toi qui as fait ça ? S'étonna Ron.  
- Il se peut.  
- C'est pour ça que tu étais si heureux tout à l'heure ?  
- Il se peut aussi.  
- Je peux comprendre pour Miss Teigne, mais pour les quatre Poufsouffles ? Questionna Hermione.  
- Un souci d'orgueil 'Mione. Un souci d'orgueil.

Harry se prit un coup de pied sous la table comprenant qu'il avait intérêt à se taire. Les quatre qui observaient les comportements des deux adolescents furent bien surpris de les voir s'entendre si bien. Ils ne savaient sûrement pas tout, mais une chose était sûre, ils s'appréciaient.

o

Hermione et Ron étaient retournés au dortoir et Blaise et Pansy avaient fait de même lorsqu'Harry était parti chercher un livre en compagnie de Draco qui le traitait d'abruti pour ne pas savoir chercher un ouvrage. Ils avaient été surpris de se retrouver seuls mais soulagés aussi. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils espéraient l'un comme l'autre pouvoir discuter calmement sans personne autour d'eux qu'ils pensaient que cela n'arriverait jamais. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et se mirent en route pour le parc. Passant sans se faire remarquer, ils quittèrent le château pour s'installer un peu plus loin dans l'herbe. Aucun des deux n'avait remis un pied dans le parc depuis leur rétrécissement. Cet endroit qui leur semblait si grand et qui leur faisait si peur était toujours aussi grand mais leur faisait nettement moins peur.

- Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes à nouveau normaux.  
- Oui, ça fait du bien… Ta jambe va mieux ?  
- Grâce à toi. Pomfresh dit que tu as eu les gestes qu'il fallait.

Draco fixa le ciel étoilé avant de soupirer. Ils avaient évité cette conversation pendant un moment mais ça lui serrait le cœur et il avait besoin que tout soit mis au clair.

- Je…

Ils venaient de parler en même temps. Ils se mirent à rire avant de se regarder. Ils avaient pensé en même temps et voulu dire probablement la même chose.

- Vas-y, commence.  
- Non, toi commence.  
- C'est toi qui as voulu dire quelque chose en premier.  
- Non c'est toi.

Un nouvel échange de regards eut lieu. A ce rythme ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Ils se fixèrent un moment et comptant jusqu'à trois, ils lâchèrent en même temps.

- Faut qu'on parle du baiser.

Ils furent rassurés d'avoir en effet pensé à la même chose mais en même temps gênés de devoir l'aborder. Ce fut Harry qui débuta.

- Ecoute Draco, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris mais cela faisait un moment que je commençais à ressentir quelque chose d'étrange et j'ai juste voulu…

Il ne put dire autre chose que les lèvres du blond étaient sur les siennes. Draco ne voulait pas d'explication qui risquerait de le blesser, il ne voulait pas que Harry culpabilise, après tout, c'était lui qui avait commencé et qui avait continué avec ses foutues pulsions, c'était à lui d'y mettre un terme.  
Il quitta les lèvres du brun et se leva avant de partir vers l'entrée du château. Ce qui s'était passé lors de leur mésaventure n'avait pas lieu d'être en dehors.

o

Harry percuta un peu trop tard ce qui venait de se passer. Draco venait de disparaître dans le château emmenant avec lui sa bouche, ses lèvres et son baiser. Il se frappa la tête avant de se mettre sur ses jambes et de tenter de le rattraper. Mais une fois dans le hall, il se rendit compte que c'était trop tard pour ce soir, le blond devait déjà avoir rejoint son dortoir. Il soupira et retourna dans le sien.  
Ron et Hermione qui attendaient dans la salle commune virent passer un Harry moins souriant qu'il y avait quelques heures. Le rouquin voulut aller voir ce qu'il y avait mais la préfète posa sa main sur son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.  
Harry s'installa sur son lit avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Il aurait dû réagir et il n'avait rien fait. Il avait toujours un temps de retard, ça en devenait énervant. Coly voulut savoir ce qui s'était passé et Harry lui siffla ce qu'elle voulait savoir. La couleuvre s'éleva sur elle-même et siffla d'agacement. Lorsque le brun en eut marre de se faire râler dessus par un serpent, il se leva et s'installa à son bureau.

- J'espère que tu es contente, regarde ce que tu me fais faire.

Et il se mit à écrire.

o

La grande salle était bruyante comme tous les matins. Chacun mangeait en parlant de choses et d'autres tout en attendant le courrier. La gazette sorcière fut déposée sur les tables. Draco la déplia pour prendre connaissance de ce qui se passait au dehors. Il n'avait pas voulu ouvrir le journal depuis son retour, de peur d'apprendre des nouvelles qu'il ne souhaitait pas. Même le courrier de ses parents était resté fermé dans un coin de la chambre. Alors qu'il allait entamer la troisième page, une enveloppe lui atterrit sur la tête.

- Il est en retard celui-là. Remarqua Blaise.

Draco prit l'enveloppe et regarda l'écriture un peu brouillonne qui se trouvait dessus. Il releva un sourcil et son regard se posa directement sur la table des Gryffondors où un certain brun lui jetait des coups d'œil fuyants. Piqué par la curiosité, il la décacheta et déplia la lettre. Elle venait bel et bien d'Harry.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? Demanda Pansy cette fois-ci.

La rougeur qui apparut sur les joues pâles du blond la dissuada d'ajouter quelque chose. La lettre fut rapidement pliée et Draco quitta la salle sans un mot. Blaise et Pansy virent Harry se lever tout aussi vite et firent le rapprochement. Ils ne savaient pas ce que contenait cette enveloppe, mais ça avait l'air d'être lié aux deux.

o

Harry n'eut pas le temps de franchir la porte de la grande salle qu'une main se posa sur son poignet pour le traîner un peu plus loin.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Draco montrait la lettre, les pommettes encore rougies de ce qui était marqué dedans.

- Ce que j'aurais dû te dire hier et comme tu ne m'as pas laissé aller jusqu'au bout.  
- Tu…

Cette fois ce fut Draco qui ne put aller plus loin, les lèvres d'Harry étaient sur les siennes pour un tendre échange. Ni plus ni moins. Un échange qui donnait un espoir, un échange qui promettait un début de relation, un échange qui scellait en quelque sorte le sort des deux pour un petit moment, voire plus s'ils passaient cette guerre.

o

Deux personnes marchaient main dans la main dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il faisait pratiquement nuit et peu de monde parcourait encore les lieux.

- Au fait, j'ai mis la photo dans mon portefeuille.

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'un 'Potter' ne retentissent dans tout le château.  
Il y a des choses qui changent et d'autres moins.

**FIN**

Et voilà, c'est fini. Cette histoire prend fin avec ces dernières lignes. J'ai enfin terminé une nouvelle histoire. J'arriverai à mettre un point final à tous mes projets. Enfin, cette histoire était tout de même distrayante à écrire et originale. Donc je remercie encore Umbre pour avoir eu cette sublime idée.  
J'espère donc que vous aurez suivi cette histoire avec intérêt jusqu'au bout et que vous l'aurez appréciée jusqu'au bout. N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser un petit comm', je prendrai le temps de vous répondre pour ce dernier chapitre.

Bonne année à tous et à toutes!

**Kisu**

**PS : **La prochaine histoire qui sera updatée et finie sera 'New World'. Elle est en phase de réécriture entière et sera mise en ligne très prochainement.  
Voilou


End file.
